Sticking Together
by Flamekat
Summary: The adult life of Cat and Robbie. Cat and Robbie appear to be inseperable, but after an accident and Cat can't remember who Robbie is, will he be able to get her back? And when two murderers are on the prowl for Cat, will they get her, or will her best friend and son get in the way? Sequel to Needle and Thread.
1. New Beginnings

_(A/N) Hello there my little readerlings! (I love made up words) anyway, so here we are at the first chapter of the sequel to Needle and Thread which used to be called Cat and Robbie but you guys probably know that. I'll admit I had a whole story line planned out for the sequel, so I scrapped it, so I'm just going to write a chapter and then see how it goes. Its not planned to be really long like the others, just plain old Cat and Robbie, well anyway, here goes nothing..._

"It's kind of funny..." Robbie smirked, I stared at him.

"It's not funny! I shouldn't have a grey hair at twenty one! " I folded my arms and pretended to be cross with him.

"You're still beautiful" he murmured, kissing me.

"What did I do to deserve a grey hair? I need to dye my hair!" I yelped.

"You've finished filming now, so you can dye your hair." He nodded, "Or you could stay brunette and not worry about it?"

"I should never have stopped dying it in the first place" I grumbled, "Then I could have stayed blissfully unaware."

"You let the red fade long before you got the part in the movie" he reasoned.

I shrugged, "It didn't feel right, I wasn't happy after losing the baby..." I frowned, "But I think I'll dye it red any way, despite the grey"

He ran his fingers through my hair, "It's not grey, it's white. Plus it's just a little bit of white on one strand of hair among the thousands of beautiful brown ones." He reasoned.

I sighed, " I'm still going to be a red head, I like the red"

"Me too." He agreed, "I'm glad your happier now" he said softly.

"When I lost it...I just...went crazy I guess." I mumbled, "I wasn't sure what to with myself."

He hugged me gently, "I missed happy Cat, I'm glad I got her back."

"It's good to be back."

Robbie didn't cope with the miscarriage well either, it was a quite a while ago but it took me time to adjust.

It took time for both of us to adjust in fact.

So much has changed in my life since I lost the baby around a year ago now. I got leading part in a movie for a start, which me and Robbie are going to the premier of in a couple of weeks time. Jade said she'd look after Aidan for us.

That aside, Aidan.

He's just turned four, so he's doing half days at kindergarten, I've had him running around like a crazy thing all morning so having him away in the afternoon gives both me and Robbie some peace time.

"It's going to be weird going back to HA after what? Three years?" Robbie commented.

I smiled,"School starts again next week I think, I wonder if any our teachers will still be there?" I wondered.

"I'll keep an eye out for Sikowitz" Robbie smiled, "Maybe he can give me tips on how to keep a lesson interesting."

"He sure did know how to grab people's attention, I'm sure you'll be great though."

Robbie's going back to Hollywodd Arts to teach drama, we saw Sikowitz about a year ago and then Robbie started getting ideas about doing improv classes and stuff.

He shrugged and then glanced at the time, "I need to pick Aidan up in a couple of hours."

"I can do that." I jumped in, "You're meant to be planning out lessons."

He shook his head, "You just finihed filming for the movie, it's you're break, I can do it."

"Robbie..."

"Take a break." he suggested, "Just relax."

"There's a million and one things to do." I snapped.

He smirked, "Like?"

"Cleaning up, Tori's coming over later, or did you forget?" I asked sharply.

"I can clean up, I handled Aidan on my own while you were off being a movie star, I think I can handle another day."

"You make it sound like I ditched you with Aidan for my job." I frowned, "Is that how you see it?"

He shook his head, "No! I was just saying, you're been working so you should take a break."

I sighed, "You aren't going to give up on this are you?"

He shook his head,"No way, you win way too much, go take a bath or something, or go back to bed for a bit, please Cat."

I sighed, "But I'm cooking dinner."

He hesitated, "You're cooking dinner..." he repeated wearily after a moment.

"Good." I smiled, "Love you. Even though you're being an idiot."

He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug before kissing me, "Love you too sulky. Go relax." he gave me a little nudge.

"Fine..." I made my way slowly back to bed, I'll admit, I'm exhuasted.

But I've only been back with my family a couple of weeks and I don't want to sit around whilst Robbie does everything.

Even though he insists I'll make myself ill if I don't kick back and let him do stuff every once in a while.

Right...set the alarm on your phone for two hours...then when Robbie goes to pick up Aidan...clean up anything Robbie hasn't got to yet and make dinner...

. . .

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Arrggh! Shut up!" I yelled , whacking my phone with one hand.

I heard a laugh and opened my eyes.

"Hey, I'm was just off to get Aidan." Robbie smiled, "You need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." I yawned.

He sat down beside me, "You getting up?"

I shrugged, "I was going to make sure everything was tidy...but I'm lazy." I smiled sleepily and laid my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead, "See you, Adi will probably want ice cream or something on the way back so..."

"Just because you pass the icecream parlour on the way home doesn't automatically mean you need to get icecream." I teased, poking his stomach.

"In Aidan's defense, I kind of want some too..." he pretended to look ashamed.

I laughed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I'm getting up now."

"What happened to lazy?"

"I want ice cream." I poked my tongue out at him, "So I'm coming too. So everything better be tidy."

"It is, don't worry."

"I'll change, then we can go." he pulled his legs up on the bed.

I slipped off my top and changed it along with my jeans.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh." I nodded, quickly brushing my hair out before pulling him up off the bed, "Let's go get Aidan."

"And ice cream." Robbie added jokily.

I laughed, "And icecream."

(A/N)- Hopefully not too bad for a first chapter? Sorry if you thought it was terrible, I'm still in fluffy joky mode from The Girl With The Purple Giraffe so I'm still adjusting, feedback is appreciated.


	2. Breaking Up

"AUNTY TORI!" Aidan yelled, running over to her the moment I opened the door.

She giggled, "Hey hansome!" she swept Aidan into her arms and whirled him round and kissed his forehead.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically as she put him back down and he headbutted my leg, "Haha dizzy mommy..." he held onto my legs.

I smiled and scooped him up, he's still pretty small for his age, he's more my build than...Beck's.

"Hi Tori!" I squealed, just as excited as Aidan was.

Tori looked at me smiling, "Hi! Congratulationms! Robbie told me a couple of months ago that you were away filming for a movie!"

I nodded and set Aidan down, who scrambled bck into the house to find Robbie, "Aunty Tori's here!" he yelled excitedly, idssapearing into the living room.

"Yep, just got back a couple of weeks ago in fact." I smiled and then beckoned for her to come in, "Coffee?"

She nodded eagerly, "Coffee sounds good."

Robbie suddenly emmerged, being dragged out the living room by Aidan, "Whoa buddy, you are getting strong aren't you?" he laughed, "Hey Tori!" he managed to prise Aidan off him long enough to hug her before he clung back onto Robbie's hand.

Robbie wrapped one arm around my waist, "Hi baby, anyone want coffee?"

I smirked, "Beat you to it, I'm on coffee duty. You want some?"

He nodded, "Sure." he kissed my cheek softly before leading Tori through to the sitting room.

Aidan followed me through to the kitchen, "Can I have coffee Momma?"

I smiled, Aidan and caffeine wasn't a good idea, "How about some milk?" I suggested.

He hesitated, "No, coffee."

"You can help me make the coffee." I compromised.

He hesitated again, "I still have milk?"

"Yep I'll get you a glass of milk."

"Ok!" he replied happily, hugging my legs.

. . .

"Coffee!" I called out, entering the room with Aidan bouncing around behind me.

"I helped!" He announced proudly.

"Yes you did sweetheart" I smiled, "Do you want to pass Aunty Tori her coffee?"

He jumped up and down, "Yes!"

Nothing can go wrong, she literally next to the cup of coffee anyway.

"But you need to be careful." I warned, "Hold it by the handle."

"Yes mommy." he sighed, carefully picking up the coffee and handing it to Tori.

"Thanks Adi." Tori grinned, "You're big boy aren't you?"

He jumped, "Big! Soon I'll be taller than Momma!"

"You got a little way to go yet." Robbie ruffled his hair before getting his coffee off the table.

I got my coffee and sat opposite Robbie and Tori.

Aidan wondered out of the room, "I'm playing now." he decided.

I sipped at my coffee.

Tori looked like she was going to melt, "Awww! He's so adorable! I want him!" he squealed.

Robbie laughed, "He's growing up fast."

"He's changed so much in the last few months." Tori agreed, "I only saw him four months ago! Be careful Cat, I might steal him." she teased.

"He may be cute but he's a handful." I sighed.

"Ugggh..." Robbie groaned, "He'll come in our room at random times in the night, without any warning..." he trailed.

Tori's eyes widened, "No...he didn't-"

"He walked in on us once" I admitted, going red as I remembered.

Robbie looked more amused than embarrassed, "It was awkward to think of a way to distract him..."

Tori cringed, "Not good. But you guys never had your honeymoon did you?" she asked, looking curious.

Robbie shook his head, "Nope...just haven't found the time and now I'll be teaching at Hollywodd Arts and Cat's probably going to get more acting work..."

I nodded still slightly pink, "When we do go I want to go someplace I've never ever been to." I stated.

Robbie smiled, "We need to take it sometime."

Tori smiled, "Well if you need anyone to look after Aidan, you know who to go to, I don't think it would be great to have Aidan around Jade right now."

Robbie and I looked at eachother, "Why not?" we both asked at the same time.

"She and Andre broke up a few weeks ago...you didn't know?"

I shook my head, "N-no...neither of them ever said anything, last time I saw them they were still happy together."

Robbie looked upset, "I can't believe they never said anything..."

"Did they have an argument?" I asked flatly, still in shock.

Tori shifted, "I'm not sure if I should say, it's a sore topic for you."

Robbie looked instantly angry.

I shook slightly, "B-beck?"

Tori nodded, looking furious, "She misses that bastard!"

Aidan froze in the doorway, "That's a bad word!" he piped up.

"Sorry Aidan." Tori replied immediately.

I didn't respond.

She misses him?

After everything he did to me , Tori and to her?

Even though he got seven years in jail, which is where he is right now.

She still misses him?

"Mommy?" Aidan looked at me uncertainly.

Robbie got up and went over to him, "Mommy needs some time for a moment to talk to Tori, how about a game of hide and seek?" he offered, trying to distract him.

Aidan looked past Robbie and at me, "Okay..." he said uncertainly before snapping back into bubbly mode, "But you're counting!" he squealed, running off upstairs.

Robbie raced back over to me quickly and put one hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Back soon." he said softly.

"...kay."

He silently closed the door and then I heard him yell, "I'm coming to find you!"

Tori looked back over to me and beckoned for me to sit next to her.

I shuffled over to her and curled into the arm of the couch.

"She's trying to forget about him." she said quietly, "But she and Andre kept arguing and then she yelled about Beck loving her more he ever would and finished it with him."

"He doesn't love her though..." I said after a while, "He's just given her the same fake promises he gave me."

Tori nodded, "And me. He knows exactly how to win us over."

"I can't believe that..." I trailed off, my voice shaking.

"Hey, it's just what Andre said to me, it probably just came out in the heat of the moment."

But after all he's done to me, Tori and to her...she still believe he loves her?

That has to have been a mistake, just a dumb thing that she said.

I'd just managed to bury him in my mind and Jade's gone and dug him back up again.

"He's locked away, he's been out of our lives, he caused all of us so much...pain. And she still...I need Robbie." I croaked out.

Tori hugged me, "I don't understand it either, I don't want to, I just want to blot it all out."

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past four years." I staggered over to the door, "I need to find Robbie and Aidan, help me?"

Tori got up and followd me out.

We both stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Robbie?" I yelled, my voice still croaky.

"Give me a moment!" He called back, "I need to find him! He's just too good at this game!"

Robbie...I need you.

A few moments of silence passed by and then Robbie came down the stairs with Aidan on his back, "He jumped out at me!" he laughed, "Scared the life out of me!"

"Silly Dad-Rob!" Aidan giggled.

Before Aidan could even talk, we've always said how Robbie wasn't his real father.

He asked where is Dad was once.

I just said he'd been taken far away and didn't tell him any more.

Telling him the full story would give him nightmares, I'm saving it til he;s older.

Alot older.

He still calls Robbie Daddy though but he came up for the nick-name, 'Dad-Rob' for him, which is just one of his cute quirks I guess.

"You okay?" Robbie whispered in my ear.

"I'm angry..." I murmered, burying my face in his shirt, "And confused..."

He wtrapped his rams around me protectively.

I wish I could feel like this forever.

Safe.

But I feel angry too.

At Jade, for bringing this whole thing back up.

And at him.

If I had a knife and he was in front of me right now, I'd happily stab him and let them take me away.

He doesn't deserve to live.

I hate him.

"Aunty Tori, why is Mommy upset?" Aidan asked, sounding confused.

"She just her...hand" Tori lied convincingly.

I felt Aidan hug my legs, "Mommy is your hand hurting? You want me to kiss it all better like you do?" he asked.

I pulled him into a hug, "I'm fine baby but thankyou."

"I should probably be heading off..." Tori announced.

"No! Aunty Tori, stay for dinner!" Aidan begged.

Tori looked like she was about to melt on the spot for the second time that day, "I'd love to Adi but your Mommy and Robbie-

"Daddy." Aidan corrected her.

"Daddy" Tori corrected herself with a huge smile, "Your Mommy and Daddy probably want some time to just relax, but I'll see you soon okay?"

She opened her arms for a hug.

He barreled into her, "I love you Aunty Tori! Tell Aunty Jade and Uncle Andre to come with you next time you come round!"

"I promise I'll ask them to see you." Tori scooped him up.

He hugged her, squealing, "Next timeyou come bring me chocolate!"

I bit back a smile, "Aidan don't be cheeky!"

He didn't look guilty, he just laughed.

Tori laughed too, "I'll see what I can do." she smiled and kissed his forehead before setting him down and hugging me, "Bye Cat." she whispered, "Don't think about him."

What's the point?

He gets into my nightmmares anyway.

She moved onto Robbie who kissed her cheek, "Come any time Tori." he smiled, "Aidan loves you."

She nodded, "Thanks Robbie, take care of Cat won't you?"

He nodded back, "I always do and she takes care of me." he grinned.

"See you soon!"

I opened the door for her and she hugged Aidan one more time before setting off.

"Don't forget the chocolate!" Aidan called after her.

She laughed, "We'll see!"

(A/N) This would have been up sooner as I completed it an hour ago only I was a huge idiot and deleted the whole thing so I had to try and remember it! I start school tommorow so I'll try and get the next update up Monday evening!

I just edited something because of a review I got, the whole Aidan not calling TRobbie Daddy thing, I was thinking that Aidan growing up believing someone is his Dad but he actually isn't could casue all srts of problems but I changed it in the end so now Aidan calls Robbie Daddy too.

Also shout out and a big thankyou to War and Love (hopefully you're reading this) for nominating Needle and Thread and The Girl With The Purple Giraffe for The Topaz Awards in the Bst Cabbie category. I really really really appreciate it! Thankyou some much!

Okay so thankyou also to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read the last chapter, I didn't think I'd get such a quick response! So thankyou to you guys too. One more note, please can you not reccomend fanfictions for me to read in reviews? I've already read at least 700 different Cabbie stories, so chances are I've already read it. If you want to me to read and review one of your/or your friends stories, then PM me and I'll happily check it out. Anyone who reviews my stories, I always check out there profile and try to read everyone's Victorious stores, so if you want me to read yours, PM me instead of reviewing me.

-Thankyou.-


	3. Haunted Dreams

They're all around me.

Tori, Robbie...everyone.

And Beck's in the middle, slowly stepping closer and closer towards me.

I screamed out to Tori to help me but she just vanished.

Jade was clinging to Beck's arm and had adopted his crazed expression and was stepping towards me, her feet in time with hers.

Her hand shot out and Andre fell and disappeared, "Lil' Red" he choked out.

"Come now Kitten, don't be shy..." Beck leered over me, Jade smiling beside him.

"Robbie!" I screamed out,"ROBBIE! HELP!"

. . .

"ROBBIE!" I screamed suddenly and my eyes shot open.

The bedside lamp was on on Robbie's side and he instantly had his arms round me.

"Where are they?" I yelled, "They're going to get me! Help me!" I screamed, tears running free down my cheeks.

"Baby you're okay, I'm here...it's okay, you had a nightmare...shhh" He rocked me gently.

I looked up at him, "Help." The dream wouldn't fade from my mind.

"You're okay." He repeated, "You're safe." He kissed my neck softly, "Talk to me"

"You were there, Tori, Beck, everyone. And Beck had Jade and they both kept coming closer and I kept calling for you but you never came" I wailed, "I'm scared..."

"This is to do with what Tori told you isn't it? What exactly did she say?" He narrowed his eyes but didn't loosen his grip on me.

"Jade said to Andre that Beck loves her more than he did and that she missed him." I choked out.

"If Jade means that then she's in a whole lot of trouble, but I know Jade and I know she wouldn't still believe all that crap he told her. Andre's so upset by what Beck did, everyone is."

"And angry." I added quietly, "I want to fucking kill him."

"I'd join you" he answered grimly, "Everyone would, including Jade. She just said that because they were both angry and she wanted to hurt him."

I rested my head in the crook of his neck, "You don't think she meant it?"

He kissed my hair, "I hope she didn't mean it."

"You sound mad though."

"Baby this is giving you nightmares! I'm not mad, I'm fucking furious! I know you are to! He's done enough damage with Jade intentionally stirring things up."

I felt his biceps tense like they do when he wants to smash something.

"You're going to wake Aidan up." I said bluntly.

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to see Jade and find out the truth." He decided.

"Robbie..." I shook my head.

"Beck hurt Jade just as much as he hurt me, only in lots of ways, she was more vulnerable than me. Beck...was messed up in the head, his family fell to pieces and I ditched him for you and he moved onto Jade..."

Robbie laid his head on my shoulder.

"Then he ditched her to get me...all this plus the alcohol problem? That's so much for her to handle. She has these barriers that she puts up to protect herself...she's scared if getting hurt."

"Beck was the first boy she ever let in and then it turned out he was screwing with her." Robbie finished angrily, "But he r-"

I flinched, "Don't say it." I snarled, "Why does everyone keep bringing up the past?"

"You can't pretend it never happened Cat."

"Robbie it didn't happen to you! It happened to me! Stop being such a know it all and leave me alone!" I yelled.

I felt him get up.

"Robbie?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"I heard Aidan get up, and you're crying so he can't come in, go to sleep" he replied icily.

I hid my face in my pillow.

For the past four years, I've been happy, I've managed to get rid of it all and focus on Robbie.

And its all coming out. My life feels so messed up already.

"It's okay, he just dropped his toy, he's still asleep" Robbie informed me gruffly.

"Robbie, I'm sorry." I said timidly.

He sighed and got in bed and turned his back to me, "Okay."

"Robbie please don't ignore me." I begged, tugging at his shirt.

He reached out to turn the light off.

"Please."

He sighed and turned back to face me.

I rolled closer and rubbed noses with him, "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind and-"

He cut me off with a gentle kiss, "Okay." He murmured against my mouth, "Love you."

I kissed him enthusiastically and climbed on top of him.

He stretched up and kissed me again before curling around me and going back to sleep.

I put my mouth to his ear, "Love you more."

I settled into him and managed to fall asleep.

. . .

"Wakey wakey up up up!" Aidan chanted, clambering onto the bed.

"Uggghh..." I groaned, "Adi I'm sleeping."

"You aren't asleep now, you're talking." Aidan pointed out, looking confused.

"Come Kit Kat you gotta get up now." Robbie shook me gently, "I got up at six so you could sleep in so up now."

"Nooo...go away..."

Aidan suddenly squealed with laughter.

What are they doing?

I felt Robbie's arm wind easily around my waist and scoop me up.

Aidan giggled hysterically, "Mommy you're...up!" He pointed to the ceiling laughing.

Robbie laugh too as he spun me round, "Haha morning beautiful." He grinned.

"I would kill you but I'm dizzy, you spun me round too much." I complained, holding onto his shoulder.

Aidan scampered out the room to watch TV.

"You were the one who made a huge fuss about picking Aidan ip from school, so why not take him today?" He suggested, plopping me back down on the bed and then collapsed next to me.

"You look worse than I feel, which is saying something." I remarked, running one hand along his cheek.

"Well good morning to you to" he joked.

I whacked him in the stomach, "I'm not joking, you look exhausted."

He shrugged, "Nightmares kept you awake so I waited until Aidan got up and we just watched TV together, you looked like you needed more sleep."

"I appreciate it". I smiled softly, "You need to get dressed."

He smirked, "So do you."

I flopped beside him, "I want to sleep..." I whimpered.

He smiled, looking sleepy himself, "Come on..." He pulled me up and opened the closet, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes..." I joked and staggered over to him, choosing a top and some pants and a clean bra and underwear before I padded back to the to change.

I was half dressed by the time Robbie had chosen some clothes, though he did fall asleep for a few minutes.

I smiled up at him and then frowned at the bra in my hands, "Stupid thing..."

Robbie took it off me, "You've always had a problem with bra straps" he easily clipped it open and handed it back to me.

"Clip it up?" I begged once it was on.

He kissed my shoulder.

Click.

"Done, I'll just change..." He changed his shirt and quickly into some boxers and pants.

"That took ages..." He complained, "Imagine how long it'll take to get Aidan to get dressed..."

"He really doesn't like day time clothes" I frowned.

Robbie laughed, "Just clothes in general, you were out once had he went in the back yard naked and I couldn't get him back in."

(A/N)- It's five in the morning, I was tired and bored and wanted to update, I probably be updating tomorrow. Thankyou.


	4. The Friendship Betrayer

_**Robbie's POV**_

Cat's at a meeting with her agent about future options for her career and Aidan's at school...so I'moff to confront Jade about what she said about Beck.

I know Cat's more worried than angry at her.

But it's giving her nightmares and I'm going to get some sense into her head.

She can't love him.

He's a monster.

I pulled into Jade's drive, I breathed in sharply as I knocked on the door.

Don't let her win.

You're doing this for Cat...you need to make Jade see sense...

"What?" Jade snarled as the door suddenly flew opened.

I pushed past her and into her house.

Never been in here before.

"Hey! You can't just come in!" she yelled.

I shrugged, "Just did. I need to talk to you. Now." I answered assertively.

She glared at me, "I don't know how Cat put's up with you, you're already proving yourself to be an unbelievable ass hole."

"Cat loves me and I love her." I answered back, suddenly feeling an urge to slap her but I resisted.

"How do you know you've found love?" she sneered at me, though it sounded as if she really was asking.

"You just know. You get that feeling." I sat rigidly on a chair.

"Oh sure." Jade spat, "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thankyou." I thinly smiled at her.

"Whatever Shapiro. I'm not really in the mood for visitors right now."

"Well I need to talk to you." I pushed and then felt a little guilty, "I know what happened with you and Andre, that's part of the reason I'm here."

"Come to gloat? Laugh in my face because I didn't find my perfect match like Cat did. I don't like you Shapiro but at least you treat her right. And when you're not being annoying, you can be interesting to talk to." she smirked slightly.

"I'm not coming to gloat. I'm sorry about you and Andre."

Jade snorted, "I don't miss him."

I narrowed my eyes, "I know you don't mean that, you're just burying any feeling you have for him because you're hanging on. And I know whta to. You have this delusional fantasy that Beck's really the good guy don't you? Or at least that's what I've heard." I replied bluntly.

I expected Jade to hit me or something but she suddenly trmebled and started crying.

Shit...if I'd known she was that fragile I would have been more careful.

"Jade...don't cry." I begged, trying to hug her but she punched me square in the jaw.

There's violent Jade.

I staggered back, one hand on my face, "Fucking hell!" I swore angrily.

"Get out of my house." Jade said quietly, though i could tell she was on the verge of exploding.

"My face..." I groaned.

"You're so pathetic, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade burst into fresh tears.

I ignored my face and tried to hug her again, she resisted at first but eventaully collapsed against me.

I let her go, "What's going on with you?" I asked gently.

She silently led me through to her sofa and crawled onto it, I sat in arm chair opposite.

"Who told you about Beck?" she hissed.

"Tori."

"Vega..." she snarled.

"Jade. What's going on? Has Beck contacted you? Has he said anything about Cat?"

"Oh. I see, you're not here because you were worried about me You're here because you're worried about Cat. I get it."

"Cat's my wife."

"You're my friend." she admitted.

"Jade West sai we're friends." I smiled softly, "This is definetely a day to remember huh?"

Jade laughed quietly, "Beck was the longest I'd ever been with anyone, when we first started dating. The first few months. He treated me like I was...a princess. He started to slap me around a bit and yell at me...but I still loved him. He's stuck in my head, I don't want to remember him Robbie! I want to have what you and Cat have and just wipe him from my mind!" she yelled.

"So why did you say stuff about Beck to Andre?" I queried.

"To make him angry. I can't even remember what we were arguing about."

"So, you want him back?" I assumed.

"God no. He was nice but that's it, there's no discoveries to be made, everyone knows Andre, he hides nothing."

"You want a guy with more depth?"

She nodded, "Exactly, but no guy like that is willing to love me..." she trailed off and then look up and glared at me, "Repeat this to anyone and I'll-"

"I won't." I cut her off.

She looked down miserably, "I think I'm just meant to be alone forever..."

Those words were so sad. Especially coming from Jade West.

The crying girl in front of me who used to scare the living day lights out of me.

Cat will be back from her meeting, we're going to the park...I need to get back...

"You'll find someone Jade. You're better off talking to Tori and Cat about this stuff though. I better go."

She shrugged, "Fine by me."

She walked me to the door and looked down dejectedly, "Thankyou Robbie." her voice shook and she ended up crying.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

Hugging Jade is so foreign.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, "I've treated you badly so many times..."

I shrugged, "Just how I am I-mmmpph!"

Jade suddenly kissed me.

I pushed her off a few seconds later, my reaction delayed by the initial shock.

"I have to go." I said very quickly, "I was trying to comfort you Jade, not stnad by and let you try and take Cat away from me." I spat,pushing past her and ran to my car and sped away.

How am I going to tell Cat?

M-maybe I don't have to, she kissed me and I pushed her back. I don't want Jade, I've never felt any desire for any other girl other than Cat.

Who I'm MARRIED TO.

But she obviously forgot...she was upset...and Cat doesn't need to know.

This will just have to be a secret.

I wiped my mouth, some of Jade's purple-blackish lips stick smothered on my lips.

I saw Cat run out to greet me as I opened the car door.

"Cat!" I said, surprised, "You're back early."

She smiled, "Surprise!"

I grabbed her suddenly, wrapping my arms round her waist and kissing her deeply.

She made a happy sounding noise and looked up at me in surprise, "What did do to deserve all this?" she teased.

For once I didn't smile back.

Her face fell, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I kissed her again.

She giggled, "We've got a couple more hours before I need to get Aidan." she put one hand on my chest suggestively.

I smirked, trying not to feel guilty.

Robbie relax, you didn't do anything...it was all Jade. Just enjoy this...

She leant up and kissed me again before leading me into the house and pratically dragging me onto the bed before leaping up and closing the door.

She smiled and jumped back ontop of me, "Love you hehe..."

I forced a smile and kissed her again, tring to put a much meaning into it as I could, trying to show I would never want anyone else.

I never ever will.

I'd obviously stopped again because Cat was looking hurt.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to..." she whispered, looking upset.

I ran one hand through my hair, "Sorry,I've got stuff on my mind, tommorow okay?"

She shrugged, "I'll probably be out then."

"Where?" I asked.

"Some place." she said vaguely before getting up and opning the door.

"Are you mad Cat?" I groaned, "I'm sorry, I started this."

She still had this look of dissapoint ment dwindled with hurt and worry on her face, "No..." she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I stayed on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

Great, I try and show her how much I love her.

And I end up messing things up anyway.


	5. Torn Heart

"Look at 'em!" Aidan looked upwards, wide eyed, "They're tall."

Cat smiled, "Yes baby, they're giraffes remember? Like in the story books?" she reminded him.

"I know. Like Mister Longneck?" he gasped, "Are they related?"

"Awww..." a teenage girls stoppped her boyfriend to coo over Aidan, "He's so adorable!"

Easy now, he's not a pet.

Cat smiled.

"Hi!" Aidan yelled cheerfully.

One of them gave him a little wave and had the same expression Tori always wore when she came round to see him.

The girl turned to her boyfriend, "We are so having kids one day!" she demanded, sounding happy.

He shifted and looked uncomfortable,"Great..."

"Isn't it? But I want a cute one!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, I want a cute one? You can't just go choose a baby, you'll love them no matter what they look like.

She's right though.

Aidan blessed with being cute as well as his looks, which he definetely gets from Cat.

I'm still feeling guilty about the kiss yesterday, I'm going to tell her tonight, I don't want to ruin Aidan's first time at the zoo.

And his first proper day out with his Mom in six whole months.

I looked back over to Cat who was now standing smiling at Aidan who was happily talking to the girl about his first time at the zoo.

She caught my eye and glared at me.

She's still mad about when I came home, she knows somethings bothering me, she badgered me for ages but I didn't say anything.

But I will tonight...

She tried to get out the house by saying to Aidan they were going to the zoo as he'd been clamouring to go for ages now but we never got round to it.

But he wanted me to come to and as Cat had promised him, we had to go.

She hasn't really spoken to me the whole time we've been here.

"Come on we're going." the guy suddenly grunted.

The girls face fell and she waved at Aidan, "Bye! Have fun!" she smiled for his benefit and then turned back to give her boyfriend a dissapointed look as they walked away.

Well he seems like an ass hole.

Not meaning to judge or anything.

Aidan ran over to me, "Up!" he ordered.

I smirked, "Up?"

He looked frustrated, "Make me tall like giraffes! Piggy back?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded, popping him on my back and standing right next to the fence so could put his face right up against the glass bit and peer in.

Cat stood silently next to me.

Aidan was watching the giraffes intently so I turned my head to talk to her.

She looked straight at me, "I know you're lying about something." she said blankly.

I shifted, "Cat..."

"Don't try shifting me, I've known you for years, I've been married to you for four years Robert Shapiro, I know when hyou're lying." she hissed, "And guess what? It hurts."

"Cat, it's not the time for this..." I sighed, "I promise I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

"Why don't you trust me?"she whispered.

I tried to hug her but she ducked away from me and wandered over to the elephants instead, sitting on the small ledge next to the glass and resting her face on wall.

I felt Aidan pull on my hair, "Ow!" I snapped, sounding a little more harsh than intended.

His hand jerked away.

I grabbed him and put him down, "Sorry buddy, what's wrong"

"Where's Mommy?" He asked, "Did she leave? Is she sick?"

I shook my head, "No sweet heart, your Mommy's..."

Fine would be lying.

"...over there by the elephants!" I said brightly, pointing to her.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her, "Momma!" he yelled, putting on a tiny little voice.

She didn't respond and then slowly turned her head at looked at him blearily,"Hi Adi, want me to move so you can see the elephants?"

"Yeah!" He answered enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

Cat stepped out his way so he could peer in.

I stepped forward and hugged her before she got the chance to push me away.

"Get off me."

"Cat, we need to talk later." I swallowed.

She glared up at me, "I know."

"Hi Mister Elephant!" Aidan squealed happily, he suddenly ducked his head, "I think you're a girl..."

. . .

"Aidan's in bed." I announced, "He's exhuasted, fell asleep before I even read him a story." I made my way over to where Cat was already sitting on the couch.

She looked up at me, "What the hell's going on Robbie?" she snapped, running one hand through her hair, "The only clue I got was a text..."

I looked up, "Text?"

"From Jade." she nodded, "She just said sorry lots and lots of times but she wouldn't reply when I asked her what for." she frowned, "Neither of you trust me! Robbie I love you! And you keep saying you love me and we're married, but marriage comes with trust! I trust you, why don't you trust me?" she stared at me with watery eyes.

"I thought you'd be mad if I told you." I admitted.

"Told me what?" she screamed depserately.

I took a breath, "When I went round to Jade's yesterday...she broke down in front of me and I hugged her, not in a loving way just-"

"Robbie. You can hug other girls, Jade was upset. It's what you should have done." she dismissed and then waited.

"S-so I-I hugged her and then tried to say goodbye but then she said some stuff about being jealous of me and you because you found a good guy-"

"I did. Cat interrupted with a small smile.

I smiled back but then the guot laid back on and it fell, "She went on about being scared of being alone but Andre wasn't the right one...and I went to leave and she kissed me." I gabbled at the last part so fast I didn't even understand what I said.

"What?" Cat looked confused.

"Jade...kissed me." I said slowly.

Cat suddenly jolted upright, "WHAT? AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW? NOT RIGHT AWAY? WE COULD HAVE GONE BACK OVER AND CONFRONTED HER! YOU ABSOLUTE BASTAR-"

"Aidan." I reminded her bluntly.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice came from upstairs.

"Go back to sleep Adi..." she called back, "Up in a few..." she choked and started crying.

"Cat...I swear, I pushed her away, I don't want her, I'm not cheating!" I defended.

She looked up and have me a hard shove, "I diot! That's why you didn't tell me? You thought I would assume you'd been cheating? I trust you Robbie!"

"I just thought, maybe if I ignored it..."

"Well you thought wrong!" she wailed, "Jade's meant to be my friend! You were just trying to help her!" she hissed, sounding angry, but tried to stay in control and keep herself from yelling to refrain from freaking Aidan out.

"You're mad?" I said weakly, unsure of what to say.

"Fucking right I mad Robbie!" she snapped, "You're off limits! And she's my best frind, she's not meant to go round kissing up other girls guys!"

"Cat I'm sorry..."

"I'm not mad at you becasue she kissed you, I mad because you KEPT this from me!" she yelled, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing her by the wrist.

"To kill Jade!" she screamed.

"Shhh...we'll both go and see her tommorow."

I would be yelling too, but Aidan...

"Stop trying to calm me down! I know you're mad at her too!" she whacked my arm.

"CAT! YOU'VE GOT A SON WHO IS PROBABLY UPSTAIRS CRYING HIS EYES OUT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

Cat froze, "I'm going to see Jade." she said icily, "It's nice to know how much you're willing to support me." she started crying again as she stormed out.

Idiot, but I can't go after her.

Aidan needs me too.

I stopped, heart torn and then went upstairs to face a crying Aidan as Cat sped away.

(A/N)- As you guys have probably seen, I changed the desricption of this story, reading it will give you a little head up on the next couple of chapters. Thankyou, love you guys as always :{)- either a kissy face or some dude with a moustache, however you want to percieve it.


	6. Kooky The Human Suffocator

(A/N)- So here we are again, a new chapter. I just want to say thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Also what I've put in the description will be coming up in a few chapters time because I had a different idea. Enjoy.

**Cat POV**

It's...about three in the morning, Jade was crying and I was yelling and she just completely broke down.

She needs help, serious help, but I don't trust her, not after kissing Robbie.

Who by the way is MINE.

MY Robbie is sleeping I think, I'm trying not to wake him as I'm walking upstairs.

I checked in on Aidan first, I smiled, he's all tucked up and cuddled close to Mister Purple.

I gave Mister Purple to him on his first birthday, he liked to chew things around thst stage, that's the reason why Mister PUrple only has one ear.

I kissed his foreheard softly, "Love you Adi." I whispered, brushing his brown curls off his forehead before I shifted his covers slightly so he wasn't so restrained before tiptoeing out his room.

I crept into Robbie and I's room.

It was pitch black, the only light was the clock on Robbie's side of the bed.

I shuffled over to where the light was coming from and found Robbie, I quietly switched on a light so I could see him properly.

His face is surrounded by three pillows and his hair's all sticking one way, his hands clenched in a fist round a book so he must have fallen asleep reading.

The obvious clue is that his glasses are still on, I ran my hand gently through his hair, ruffling back the way he likes it before carefully taking his glasses off his face and setting them on the bedside table.

I stifled a yawn.

There's a little ridge on his nose because his glasses were in the same place for so long.

"M'row?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Ahhh!" I wailed, then bit my lip and looked over at Robbie.

"Cat...?" He mumbled, "You're back...I tried to wait up for you but I fell asleep..." he explained sleepily, "If you're still mad we can talk...in the morning..." he rolled over and went back to sleep, as if he'd planned out everything he'd just said.

Dumb Cat.

Kooky, Aidan named her when she was a kitten, Ivy's litter had pretty much all been sold at that point.

Ivy...I miss her.

She was never the smartest cat, she decided to sit in the middle of the road and clean herself and a car came a long...and she had no time to run.

She was dead on impact.

No pain felt, the only good thing to come out of it.

I cried the whole night, I really loved that cat and deep down I think Robbie did to.

He cried with me, I love that.

His sensitivity.

"Turn the light off..." he groaned, his hand flailing around the switch and nearly knocking his glasses onto the floor.

"Shhh sleep." I whispered, stroking Kooky's head who purred and batted my hand with her paw before stretching and padding over to Robbie and making herself comfortable on his chest.

I sighed and quickly got some clothes and then switched off the light.

I sat down on the other side of the bed and shrugged off my top along with everything else and changed into the same set of candy jammies I wore in the cupcake float along with everyone else.

Jade hated wearing those jammies, but she did it so I wouldn't be upset.

I was pretty fragile but she'd try to refrain from breaking me.

So shouldn't I be doing the same for her?

Helping her? Rather than yelling.

I still hate what she did but she's still my best friend, I should get her help.

I'll talk with Robbie about what happened in the morning.

I'm so tired, but my kmind is buzzing from the huge fight me and Jade had and also the fight I had with Robbie.

Is he still mad for me yelling at him and swearing?

I would be.

I dove under the covered, hooking one leg over him and tried to get as close as I could.

Which wasn't really possible because the damn cat was hogging him.

"Move..." I poked her, "Get your own husband."

She made a little hissy snorting noise and turned her back to me.

I heard a little breathy laugh and found Robbie watching me with half open eyes.

"Hi..." I squeaked.

He smiled back sleepily and wrapped one arm around me before closing his eyes again.

So did I, trying to just enjoy having Robbie so close and just not wory about anything.

I felt the cat get up and start pacing up and down my legs, I took advantage of her trying to get comfortable and put my head against Robbie's side and my arm over the top of him so the cat couldn't get him again.

I moved my feet slightly- OW!

"Owie!" I whined at Kooky who was attacking my feet as I moved them.

"Meow."

Stop meowing, make a different noise.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow and covered my head with it.

I felt a weight ontop of the pillow ten minutes after.

Dumb Kooky, get off my head.

Now I know why Robbie always called Ivy evil.

I lay there, hugging Robbie trying to get to sleep with a pillow on my head.

As the cat sat on the pillow, desperately trying to suffocate me.

. . .

I woke up to my pillow on the floor and the cat's tail in my mouth.

"Gross!" I spluttered, shifting away from a purring Kooky who was rested comfortable in between me and Robbie.

Kooky tried to eat my hair and licked my cheek, purring.

"Uggh...Kooky...love someone else" I groaned but stroked her ears softly.

She kneaded my stomach, turning round in repetetive circles before settling next to me for about ten seconds before spotting some dust on the floor and jumped up and started chasing it around the room like a crazy thing.

"Uggghh..." I heard Robbie groan and curl towards me, "What time is it?" he murmured against my shoulder.

I glanced at the clock, "Too early, eight." I complained, " I'm not ready to wake up."

"Aidan will probably be up." he yawned and the kissed my shoulder and then trailed kisses up my neck and stopped just short of my lips.

I turned and kissed him, "Good morning."

He smirked, "It most certainly is. When did you get back?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Three, you woke up, don't you remember."

"Sleep makes my memory funny..." he yawned again,.

"Yep, got back and you woke and spoke a little and then the tried to kill me." I informed him bluntly.

He laughed, "Told you cats were evil"

"Haha very funny." I yawned for about the a millionth time.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Aidan yelled happily, running manic circles round us and then jumped on the bed.

Robbie grinned,"Hey buddy, I'll get up now."

He nodded, giggling, "Yeah! Then can we play in the park?" He squealed.

"What are going to play?" Robbie asked.

"Ummm...football and go on the swing!" He announced excitedly.

Robbie pulled a face once Aidan bounced out the room, "Football...there was I thinking I was now free from sport."

"You thought wrong" I teased.

Kooky suddenly leapt on me and started trying to catch my fingers and suddenly bit me.

"Robbie...help."

i got up and Kooky obidiently followed, stalking me.

Robbie watched, laughing as she chased me.

I grabbed her and chucked her out the doof.

"That was mean..." He commemted.

"That cat scares me."

"She's just as scary as Ivy was."

"ivy was cute!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly looked serious, "Speaking of mean, how did it go with Jade?"


	7. Flashing Lights

(A/N)- Hooray for quick updates!

Robbie's POV

"Raahhhh!" Aidan ran at me head first.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, pretending to be scared as he headbutted me in the stomach, "Ugh...Adi." I groaned.

That hurt more than I thought it would.

Aidan laughed and snatched the ball out my hands, "I win!" he giggled.

"Oof..." I panted, "Ow...you win." I gasped.

"Aidan!" Cat cried out, sounding worried.

Aidan looked up at her mournfully, "But...I was playing." he looked down at feet, "Sorry Daddy." he sniffled.

"It's okay." I smiled, ruffling his hair, "Hey Cat, you going to join in?" I asked hopefully.

"Momma you play catch too!" Aidan begged, sounding delighted.

Cat laughed, "Okay baby, I'll play catch with you." she gently poked him in the stomach.

Aidan squealed, "It tickles! It tickles!" he ran away, his legs churning as he held the ball abovie his head in triumpg.

Cat charged after him, I stood there watching them.

"Daddy quick!" Aidan yelled, "Shoulders!" He requested, putting his arms out.

I scooped him up and put him on my shoulder.

He held the ball aganst my head as Cat caught up with us and looked at me sulkily, "Hey! You guys! I can't reach!" she complained.

I laughed, it's true.

She can't even look me in the eye, never mind reach Aidan.

"Yep, you're tiny." I said playfully.

She punched me in the arm, "Hey! I'm not tiny!"

"Momma I'm a giraffe and you're a..." Aidan paused to think of an animal, "A sheep!" he laughed delightedly.

Cat pouted, "A sheep?"

He nodded, "Yeah! Baa!" he made a bleating noise, "Like on your videos on The Slap."

Oh, I'd forgotten about that.

I'd shown Aidan some videos Cat put up on The Slap from a couple of years back.

Inlcuding the one with her impression of a baby lamb on it.

Cat looked surprised "You showed him those?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he was asking about what you were like in high school so I showed him a couple of your videos, was that okay?"

"But I act like such an idiot!" She snapped.

"I think they're funny I mused, any way I just showed him your baby lamb impression and you and Jade-"

Cat stiffened slightly at the mention of her name.

"-singing the theme tune to Drake and Josh." I explained.

"Okay." Cat shrugged and then ran back a couple of paces and clapped her hands, "Throw it!" She encouraged.

I felt Aidan lean back, putting all his power into the throw and then hurled it forwards.

It landed a few inches away from Cat's feet.

"Nearly Adi" she beamed, "Want to try again?"

"Yeah! Down please!" He tugged on my hair to animate his request.

I crouched down so he could leap off my shoulders.

He sprung off and raced towards Cat and then suddenly stopped, "Me! Throw to me!" He waved his arms wildly.

Cat giggled, "You ready?"

He didn't answer, completely focused, determined to catch it.

Cat gently threw it to him, pathetically flipping it up in the air just a couple of centimetres above his head.

He leapt up, his hand flicking upwards as he whacked the ball onto the ground and pounced on top of it. "Got it!" He yelled, sounding a little breathless as if all the concentration had worn him out.

"Yay! Well done!" Cat cheered, scooping him up and spinning him round.

"Ahaha!" He giggled, "Dad-Rob help me!" He squealed, "I'm dizzy!"

Cat stop spinning him and just held him instead.

Even though she had trouble supporting him, despite his small frame that he had got from Cat.

Aidan snuffled into her shoulder, "Can we get ice cream?" He asked.

Cat shook her head "You've had ice cream every day this week Adi."

I raised my hand, "Guilty" I joked.

"But I want some"Aidan whined.

"Tomorrow after school if you're a good boy and go to sleep at bed time." Cat comprised.

"I'll have to think about it." Aidan retorted.

I couldn't help but surprised at his surly response and chuckled.

"Ready to go home?" Cat asked him.

"Will you play with me?" He asked innocently.

But we've been at the park playing for about two hours now...how are you not tired?

Cat shook her, "Daddy's meant to be working and I need to make a call."

She looked at me sternly as she said I was working.

She's right though, I still haven't got lesson plan and Hollywood Arts is open again in two days time.

Aidan's bottom lip quivered, "Then who will play with me?"

"Sorry Adi, we have to work." I explained apologetically as we started to make our way back.

"It's not fair!" Aidan yelled suddenly, bolting ahead and straight into the road.

I lunged for him but Cat was quicker, grabbing Aidan and shoving him back  
on the pavement.

"Cat!" I yelled desperately, pulling Aidan back and away from the road.

She attempted to get back to me, the car breaked heavily.

The tyres made high pitched screeching noises as the car skidded and easily knocked Cat like a skittle in a bowling alley.

"NO!"

The car swerved into the other lane to avoid running her over and narrowly missed the opposite car. They both stopped bumper to bumper.

Cat lay a few metres away from where she'd bern hit, I ran over and crouched beside her, "Cat! Wake up!"

I didn't dare shake her in case I broke something.

There already was a large bruise on her head.

"Mommy!" Aidan wailed and then turned to me, "Daddy why has Mommy gone to sleep?"

I wanted to scream at him and say it was all his fault.

But he didn't know any better.

She can't be dead.

"Oh shit! I-I'm so..." A man choked out, looking shaken.

I looked up to see the driver.

"Call 911." I said quietly.

He paused for a moment, as if he was registering what had happened.

"CALL 911!" I screamed at him.

Aidan covered his ears and started crying.

I pulled him close and hugged him, not taking my eyes off Cat.

"It's my fault!" He wailed, "Momma's dead!"

"She's not dead." I said through clenched teeth, "She. Is. Not. Dead."

He put his arms around my neck, crying.

"Ambulance please." I heard the guy speaking in the back ground before I zoned out on everything.

The rest is just a blur, Aidan crying, cops, ambulances, people coming out of there houses.

Stretchers and flashing blue lights and sirens.

Aidan at Cat's feet, not fully understanding what was happening.

And me sitting at her side, gripping her hand like her life was dependent on it.


	8. Here For You

I'm still kinda numb over what happened, it's just not registering.

I kept waking up last night, expecting for Cat to be beside me, but…she wasn't.

She's in hospital. In a coma.

Like she has been for a week and I just can't cope with it.

Aidan, Cat and a job.

I just want to sit there, watching her, just in case she slips away.

I would be by her side right now if Aidan wasn't scared of the hospital.

Tori and Jade helped out with that though.

Too much has happened to talk to Jade about what she did right now. She's doing me a favour and keeping Aidan amused whilst I'm with Cat, that's the main thing.

I've been looking after him too though, whenever I've seen Cat I just want to hold him close.

I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost him too.

He seems wracked with guilt, he knows something bad has happened to Cat, he asked if she was dead.

She's ALIVE.

And she WILL wake up.

I'm not giving up.

Even though I know the others are doubtful.

Aidan does continuously say he killed Mommy.

She does look dead though.

Very dead.

STOP it Robbie! She's alive! And when you talk to her she can hear you!

I know she can hear me.

She looks so horrible.

Her leg's broken and there's a bruise and a diamond shaped dent in her forehead.

Not a huge dent but if you run a finger over it, you can feel the dip.

And her hair...she'd only just dyed it red a couple of days before. She takes such pride in her hair, she'll spend ages doing her hair.

Now it looks all limp and it's lost it's shine. They give her these bed baths as she can't wash herself but it doesn't even compare to all the products and crap Cat buys.

She's never even used half of it.

_Monday well baby I fell for you._

_Tuesday I wrote you this song._

_Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong._

Andre's ringtone.

It scared me.

A whole week, I don't even know how I got through a whole week without her.

"Andre?" I was surprised at how croaky my voice sounded.

Haven't heard from him in ages, saw him whilst Cat was filming, guess he's been busy.

"Hey my man Rob, what's goin' on?"

Has anyone told him what happened to Cat?

"Did you hear about Cat?" I asked, not bothered by how up tight I sounded.

"No! Why is Lil' Red okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"You want to come over? It's not one of those things you say over the phone." I choked out.

"Okay...wait up!" he yelled, hanging up, obviously getting set to rush over.

"Daddy?" Aidan peered round the door, "Why are you on the bed? It's not night time!" he looked confused.

"I'll be through in a moment Adi, Uncle Andre coming round."

"Yay!" he cheered but half heartedly, he turned to leave and then looked at me, "Daddy?"

I didn't reply.

"Dad-Rob?"

"What is it Adi?" I sighed, slowly getting up.

"Are you mad at me?" he looked frightened, his eyes widened in the same way that Cat's would when she thought she'd messed up.

"No sweetheart. I'm not mad at you." I put my hand on his shoulder, "You doing okay?" I asked softly, feeling tears welling up but I held them in.

"I miss Momma." he said sadly.

"Me too." I let the tears run down my face.

"Daddy, why are you crying? You shouldn't be sad." he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Crying isn't always a bad thing Adi, crying can help." I told him, "Come on, what are we doing?"

"Can we watched TV til Uncle Andre gets here?" he blinked his huge eyes.

I nodded, "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through.

He made himself comfortable on my lap.

"Do you promise?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up from the moving characters on the screen, "Promise what?"

"That Momma will get better." he stated simply, he looked anxious for my answer.

I gulped, trying to get rid of any doubt I had of my Cat making it, "I promise."

. . .

"Adi, me and Uncle Andre need to talk for a bit." I said.

Aidan slowly climbed off Andre's lap, "Oh..." he looked dissapointed, "Can we play later?" he asked Andre.

"Sure we can." he smiled.

"Okay!" he darted off into the kitchen.

Andre immediately turned to me, "Cat?"

I swallowed, "I-I...I took Aidan to the park a-and Cat came too, everything was great but Aidan suddenly ran into the road in front of a car...I can't even remember why and...she, pulled him out the way. But she couldn't get back quick enough." I buried my head in my hands.

I heard an odd snuffling noise.

Andre's crying?

I-I've never seen him cry.

"Lil' Red..." he croaked, "S-she's dead?"

I shook my head, "There was a chance that she wasn't going to make it but I think the moment's passed, she's in a coma though. They're not sure if she'll wake up, it's too early to tell."

"Man...Rob...I shouldn't be crying, I'm meant to be comforting you." he wiped his eyes furiously, they'd quickly gone all red.

"I don't want any sympathy" I spat, "I just want Cat, my wife. Here, with me. Where she should be. Not in a bloody hospital with strangers prodding her." I raised my voice, kicking the table hard and buried my face again.

"She'll wake up, I'm sure of it. Lil' Red's always been a fighter." he said, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, always a fighter." I smiled, only a small smile.

"How's Aidan coping with it?"

"He's too young to understand how...serious it all is, I mean, her conditional was critical. I can't help but blaming him in my head. I know it wasn't his fault, he didn't know anyone was going to get hurt..." I ran one hand through my hair, "I should have pulled her out the way...WHY DIDN'T I PULL HER OUT THE WAY?" I yelled, shaking Andre.

He gripped my shoulders, "Rob, this isn't Aidan's fault and certainly isn't Cat's fault! It's not your fault! It was just an accident, keep it together, you've still got a little boy who needs you!"

"I cant do this Andre, I've had Tori and Jade helping out for the last week but I just can't..."

"Rob, you can do this! You've got to! Me, Jade and Tori are behind you one hundered percent, do you hear me? Have you seenCat today?"

I shook my head, "Aidan's scared of the hospital and the others have been helping me out all week-"

"Go to Cat, I'll stay here and look after Aidan okay Robbie? You can bring Aidan along once Cat starts getting better, she will get better okay?" he said forcefully.

"Andre...thankyou." I blinked back tears, "I'll go find Aidan."

(A/N)- Awww...poor Robbie and Aidan :(


	9. Just Want To Go Home

"Hi sweetie...I-I brought you flowers..." I held them in front of her, "Are you sure you don't want to open your eyes and see them?" I asked jopefully, my voice cracking.

No response, just the slightly gentle crackling sound of her breathing.

"Oh...that's fine I c-can tell you what they look like...they're roses and they're red, like you're hair. You dyed it back about week ago before you ended up here, do you remember?"

I waited with baited breath, "So...they're red roses but there's some pink and white ones too cause I know you like pink..." I trailed off.

The words won't come, I can't speak to her like I usually would.

But I need something to fill the silence.

"Tori, Andre and Jade have been helping out with Aidan so don't worry he's fine, he just doesn't like the hospital that much. But he'll come and see you the moment you wake up."

I laced my fingers with hers and gently squeezed her thumb, then her finger, then the next finger, all of them.

No reaction.

I cast my eyes down to her leg which was in a cast and in the air, supported by some sort of machine.

"I miss you Cat...come back to me..." I whispered, squeezing her hand again.

I brushed a couple of strands of her off her forehead.

She takes so much pride in her hair, I can stand to see it like this...unbrushed, they'll brush it later...but no.

"Back in a moment okay?" I squeezed her hand a little harder before placing it on the bed next to her and walked out of the room.

The nurse was standing outside the door, in case Cat woke up or her condition changed.

"Hi..." I muttered, "Is it okay...if-if I brush her hair, will it hurt her?" I asked throatily, feeling tears coming up.

I blinked them back down before she could see.

The nurse shook her head and looked at me sympathetically, "As long as your gentle it should be fine Mr Shapiro." she answered quietly.

"It's Robbie." I muttered, "Thanks." I turned away from her and went back inside.

I sat back down on the chair, shuffling forward, "Hey Cat, it's Robbie, I'm back again." I told her, "I brought you're hair brush...I'm going to brush your hair for you okay? But you look beautiful anyway, I-I just want to take care of you...even if I've failed so far." I choked out and then pushed all feelings back down.

Concentrate Robbie.

Cat would want her hair brushed, not me crying over her.

Might get her hair wet.

She would not be happy.

I gently took a section of her hair in my hair and brushed it gently before moving on to the next section.

I couldn't brush the back off her head without moving her, which was way too risky.

One of those tubes could come loose and then she's be in pain.

I suddenly noticed her blankets.

They're tucked over her way too tightly.

I loosened them a little, so if she did wake up, she'd be able to move.

At the moment she's trapped.

I wonder what she's thnking about.

If she can hear me.

I could hear her when I was in that car accident.

We've both been in car accidents, I hurt my leg too. I was in a coma, but not for this long.

I had Jade around me all the time, threatening to kill me if I didn't wake up.

I just woke up naturally.

Not entirely true, I woke up because Cat apologised for kissing me.

B-because...I was shocked...and angry...

So...if I surpirse her, with something she really really wants.

She might wake up?

I glanced over at the boquet of flowers on the table.

I'll have to think bigger.

I haven't spoken for a while, I can't hear her breathing some much now...is she okay?

"Cat?" I said gently, with my hand on her shoulder.

I put my lips against her ear,"Can you ear me?" I whispered.

I whispered it so softly I could barely hear myself.

She made a funny little sighing noise, as if she was impatient.

CAT!

"Cat!" It came out a little louder than intended, "Sorry!" I apologised immediately.

I stared at her waiting for her too open her eyes.

The nurse suddenly came in, "Is everything okay in here?"

"She...she made a noise!"

The nurse tilted her head, "Mr Shapiro...Robbie, I wouldn't get you're hopes up-"

"She made a sighing noise!"

"Mr Shapiro, she will make noises...it doesn't always mean that she's waking up...you've got to give her time..."

"It's Robbie!" I snapped angrily, "I'm not giving up on her!"

"I never said-"

"She WILL wake up!" I roared.

She put her hands up in defense, "Look please can you not yell other wise I'll have to escort you out."

I ran one hand through my hair, "Look...I'm sorry it's just Cat..."

"She needs her daily check up, the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes, have you got enough time?" she asked.

I nodded, "Thankyou."

"I'll be outside." she ducked out.

I charged back to Cat's side, "I'm going to talk to Jade today Kit Kat, about what happened? I haven't had the chance to speak to her yet. I'll come back and see you soon, the others are coming next time as well. I love you Kit Kat, I know you'll wake up." I gabbled desperately.

I heard a knock on the door.

Just another minute...please.

I stood up quickly and stretched over her , kissing both her cheeks and then softly on the lips, before brushing her hair back, "Bye Kit Kat, I'll be back soon, promise. I love you."

I walked out, looking at my feet, "Thanks. I left her flowers on the tabkle, you should give her vase." I said gruffly as I walked past him.

I didn't either of them a chance to say anything, I didn't want to discuss the damage done to my Kit Kat right now.

I just want to go home.


	10. Going Down

"Look Robbie, everyone knows you aren't coping with what happened to Cat thst well, maybe if you just calm down-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP. NOTHING'S HAPPENED TO CAT! SHE'S GOING TO WAKE UP, SHE IS FINE!" He yelled at me.

I flinched but hid it from him.

Who knew he could be so...intimidating...scary...

He's just worried sick about Cat, but he won't allow for any negative thinking.

She made a noise this morning when he went to see her and nosw he's convinced that she's going to wake up.

He just can't go on without Cat.

He loves her...so so much.

Aidan too, everyone loves Aidan, Tori's taken him to the park so that Robbie could talk to me.

Time to get my West on as it were, haven't really been bitchy since high school.

Too much happy stuff going on for me to carry on being sour.

"Robbie!" I screeched, "I'm sure Cat will wake up, but in the mean time, you've got you're new job, you've got a son! Who you keep ditching to see Cat, I know you're trying but-"

"I'm not ditching him! Tori's taken him to the park because I need to talk to you!" He roared and then hid his face in his hands.

Yelling back at him apparently isn't going to work.

I feel so guilty about kissing him, he was just there...I didn't even know I was doing it, until...it happened.

Cat was so mad at me, she came over an really yelled at me and started crying and I just felt...

...so awful.

And guilty, very, very, very guilty.

"Robbie, come on, I know I've never been you're favourite person and sure as hell you've never been mine, but you need to get you're act together Shapiro! Otherwise Cat's going to have to pick up all the pieces when she wakes up!"

"I didn't come over here for a pep talk Jadelynn-"

I stiffened at the use of my full name but didn't risk saying anything.

"-I came here because of YOU trying to tear up my marriage! YOU kissed me, YOU made me and Cat have an argument, YOU were the one who completely ruined everything!"

"Robbie...Cat's accident wasn't anyone's fault..." I said quietly.

How DARE he blame me!

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" He sneered, his eyes looked painfully red, "I was blaming myself but I did some thnking and then I realised...it's your fault.!"

"Explain." I answered calmly.

Whatever you do, don't yell at him, he's too fragile to think straight.

"I was taking Aidan to the park, just me and him! But then Aidan told Cat to come with us! So she did but do you know what she said to me whilst we there? Do YOU KNOW what she said?" he was on the verge of crying again.

"W-what did she say?" my voice shook a little.

"That she came to make sure I wasn't cheating! You knocked her confidence so much that she couldn't trust me to take our son to the park without her supervision! If you hadn't kissed me then she wouldn't me in that hospital, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He yelled, standing up.

I got to my feet as well, unable to contain my anger any more.

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT, IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE THEN LETS GO WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE PULLED HER OUT THE WAY! BUT I BET YOU JUST STOOD THERE! STOP BLAMING THIS ON ME! WHY IS YOUR SON SO FUCKING STUPID THAT HE'D RUN IN FRONT OF A CAR? MAYBE YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" I felt tears spurting down my cheeks.

Cat...I miss you so much.

You're the one that keeps the peace and hold everyone together.

Just wake up...WAKE UP RIGHT NOW.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I BLAME MYSELF TOO JADE? DON'T YOU THINK I WISH THAT AIDAN COULD HAVE BEEN JUST THAT LITTLE BIT OLDER SO HE'S UNDERSTAND? DON'T YOU THINK I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH? I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY WIFE FOREVER AND NOW I'VE GOT YOU PILING UP ACCUSUATIONS ON ME! YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T COPE WITHOUT HER! I'M STRUGGLING AT WORK! I'M STRUGGLING AT HOME! I. CAN'T. DO. THIS."

He slumped, but stayed standing.

We're both crying now.

"Robbie..."

"Jade...I'm..."

"Sorry." we both muttered at the same time.

I went to hug him, I widened my arms and then tilted one wway slightly, trying to work out how to go about it.

He gripped me, "I-I'm so scared Jade...w-what if she doesn't make it? Why did I just pull Aidan back and hold him out the way? I couldn't have gone after her...I'm so so stupid."

"Shhh...you did the right thing, if you hadn't pulled Aidan back then he might have run after Cat and he might not even be alive now. Cat's stronger than he is, she'll pull through."

Me...comforting Robbie Shapiro.

Jade West.

Robbie Shapiro.

I hated him, he was a creepy little weirdo.

He was scared of me.

Yet here we both are, crying and hugging.

"You're never nice to me." He said suspiciously, "What's your deal?"

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, "Robbie! You aren't the only one who's dealing with Cat's accident here! She's got friends who all love her to pieces, we're all suffering just as much as you are!"

He shook his head, "You aren't suffering...not in the same way I am...you wouldn't understand, you don't love her like I do."

"But I've known her pratically my whole life!" I snapped, "I'm not a heart less monster!"

"I can't believe that. You kissed me. You picked on me. You screwed me up. I hate you." he said slowly, glaring at me.

This...isn't Robbie Shapiro.

He's just someone so fixated on his love and worry for Cat, he's completely lost sight of everything else that matters to him.

It scares me.

"You guys? I brought Aidan back!" Tori walked through the door, her face suddenly feel as she saw me...I'll admit it...cowering into my seat and Robbie looking at me like he wanted me to die.

"Daddy!" Aidan barrelled into Robbie's legs.

He scooped him up, a smile snapped onto his face instantly, "Hey buddy, you had fun?"

He nodded, "Yeah! We saw a huge dog and a little dog and we fed the ducks!" he announced, "Daddy can we get a dog?"

"We've got Kooky haven't we Adi?"

"Can I ask Momma if we can get a dog?" he asked.

Robbie froze a moment and then smiled, "Yeah...you...gave me an idea!" he suddenly sounded happy, "Lets go!"

Aidan frowned, "But I want to stay with Aunty Tori and Aunty Jade..."

Robbie smiled again and gave me a sideways glare when Aidan wasn't looking, "I can get you icecream and we can play catch in the back yard?" he suggested.

Aidan nodded happily, "Okay Daddy! Did you see Mommy today? Is she okay?"

Robbie nodded, "She's finde Adi, but she's still sick okay?"

"Did you tell her I love her?"

"Of course I did, I said we both loved her very much" he confirmed, "You ready to go?"

"One moment!" he ran to Tori and hugged her tightly, she kissed his forehead.

He then ran to me and jumped into my lap.

Robbie's eyes narrowed.

He's over protective.

He doesn't want anything to happen to Aidan.

I understand that.

I need to make it up to him and Cat big time.

I've messed up so bad.

"I love you Jadey!"

Robbie, Tori and I all froze at the use of Cat nickname for me.

I had to hold back tears, "I-I love you too little guy, I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yep! Icecream now Daddy?"

Robbie nodded, "Come on then, thanks Tori. Bye Jadelynn."

Tori gave him a weird look.

I slumped.

"Aunty Jadey why are you upset? Do you want icecream too? Daddy would get you one, Daddy's really nice!" he babbled obliviously.

I smiled, "No little fells you go and have fun with your Daddy, I need to talk to Aunty Tori. You have fun."

He shoulders sagged a little, "Oh...okay! Come on!" he grabbed Robbie hand and tugged him towards the door, looking impatient, "I want icecream!"

(A/N)- Yay! Double update! I'll try and update again tommorow! Also ( I was meant to do this last chapter) shout out to loyal reader (guest) for such an amazing and motivational review! I hope you get a profile on here so we can talk and I can read any fics you might put up! I appreciate good, long reviews like that, they're what make me want to keep on writing! Thankyou!

Love all of you! Til next time :3


	11. A Frog and Some Magic

**Tori POV**

"Daddy, I'm scared, do I hate to?" Aidan grabbed hold of my legs.

Poor little guy, though I can see why Robbie wants him to come.

If Cat doesn't wake up…Aidan should at least see his Mom while she's still alive, makes sense to me.

He was still clinging to my legs, "Aunty Tori don't make me go in! I want to go home, I don't like hospital! It smells funny!" he wailed.

"I know you don't like it, no-one likes hospital but don't you want to see Mommy?" I asked him.

I looked up for Robbie but he's already gone in to Cat, the door closed quietly behind him.

Thanks Robbie.

I know he just misses her, he doesn't want to waste any time. This is Cat's life we're talking about. He can't afford to stand out here arguing.

"I want to see Mommy!" he clamoured, "But I want to see her at home! I don't like the smells here! And the noises…" he looked around him, looking frightened, "Mommy smells funny too. Of hospital." He wrinkled his nose, "It's icky."

I scooped him up and sniffed him and then pretended to be put off, "Phew! You aren't the best smelling guy yourself little man!" I teased.

He laughed and pulled a strand of my hair to play with it.

"You ready to go in?"

He nodded into my shoulder; "Kay…" his voice sounded so Cat-like right then.

I opened the door quietly, "Robbie?"

He looked up, his hand entwined with Cat's; he smiled at me, "Sorry for leaving you two, I just wanted to see her you know?"

I nodded, "Aidan?"

Aidan slowly took his head off my shoulder, "Daddy?" he held his arms out.

I crouched so he could drop into Robbie's lap.

Robbie wrapped his arms around him protectively, "Kit Kat, Aidan wants to say hi…"

"Mommy…I miss you…I want you to read my story's, Daddy's good but give my bears growly voices."

Maybe I shouldn't be here…I can barely stand to look at her.

So still…so dead looking.

I need to get out of here…now.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee from the cafeteria place at the start of the hospital?" I asked Robbie.

I'm starting to feel nauseous.

I can't…that's not Cat.

Cat's bouncy.

Oh god…don't faint, they don't need any more drama.

He eyed me up and down, "Are you okay Tor?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "She…"

"It's a shock, even the second time." He commented quietly, "I had trouble looking at her at first. Doesn't seem real does it?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Robbie…I think I just need some air, I'll bring you coffee…" I put my hands in my pockets.

My hand closed around something, Aidan's drawing for Cat.

"Aidan?" I pulled the drawing out.

He hopped off Robbie and grabbed it, "Momma? I made you a drawing!"

He waited, "You need to open your eyes to see it!" he squeaked.

Nothing.

"Bye you two, bye…Cat." I choked out.

"You want a drink Aidan?" Robbie asked gently, taking the drawing out of Aidan's hands to admire it, "That's me?" he pointed to a figure in the drawing.

Aidan nodded proudly, "And look I drew a purple tiger and Mister Longneck playing candy poker like you did with your friends in high school!"

I smiled, still feeling dizzy, waiting to see if Aidan wanted a drink.

Robbie nodded, "It really really good Adi, you want a drink?"

Aidan looked hopeful, "Peppi cola?"

I looked at Robbie.

He isn't meant to have fizzy drinks, he goes hyper. Like bouncing off the walls Cat Valentine when she was sixteen hyper.

She's calmed down a little since then.

Oh Cat…I miss you…so much.

I looked over at her, her hand still laced with Robbie, her body motionless.

Robbie sighed, "Sure Adi, special treat."

Robbie and I smiled a little as Aidan celebrated.

I thought about Cat used to say when she asked for Peppi cola, "With extra pep." I grinned.

Robbie laughed, "She's say that a lot, huh? God Cat I miss you." He looked down at her.

Aidan stopped celebrating to look as well.

"Back soon." I said quietly, closing the door as I headed out.

. . .

I handed Robbie the polystyrene cup with the coffee in and Aidan his bottle of Peppi cola.

"You feel better?" Robbie asked, taking his coffee.

I nodded, "A little bit, can I sit here?" I asked, pointing to where Robbie had been sitting.

He nodded from his new seat next to Cat on her bed.

"Glad you're feeling a little less crappy." He suddenly looked over at Aidan, but he was fascinated by the tubes in Cat's hand and hadn't heard a word.

I shrugged, "Nothing compared to how you look, have you even slept recently?"

He shrugged, "I try to."

I patted his shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry Robbie…"

He made a little sound of acknowledgement that he'd heard me but didn't reply.

"What was that yesterday with you and Jade ripping out each others throats?"

He suddenly looked guilty, "She was upset over the break up with Andre and…well you know what she said to him, but I went over to talk to her about it, and she broke down and kissed me-"

"What?" I hissed and then signalled to Cat.

"Does Cat know?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, "Of course."

"So, you guys were arguing about the kiss?" I assumed.

He nodded, "But I went way too far, I got so mad, it was just after everything that's happened, I lost control and…I said some stuff I shouldn't have said…" he trailed off.

Not getting away that easy.

"Like?" I prompted.

"That Cat's accident was her fault." He whispered, looking down, his ears coming red in shame, "I feel so guilty about that now."

"You should be, but you've got stuff going on Robbie, Jade won't hold it again you, even though she is…"

"Jade." He finished for me, he laughed slightly, "I needed to get that off my chest, thankyou."

"No problem" I turned my attention back to Aidan.

"What are they for?" he pointed to a tube, stretching his hand out of grab it.

"No Aidan!" I said quickly, "Don't touch!"

He snatched his hand back, "Oh…what do they do?"

I turned to Robbie.

"They feed Cat and give her the medicine she needs." He told his son.

Aidan made an 'o' shape, "So she can't eat?"

"Not by herself no." Robbie replied.

"Because she's asleep?"

Robbie looked at me helplessly.

"She's kind of asleep I guess, a very very deep sleep though." I added quickly on the end.

"Why don't you shake her awake/" he wondered.

I shook my head, "I don't think that would work, it might her her."

"So she's like sleeping beauty? Does she need a prince to kiss her?" Aidan wondered, "I can find a frog…"

I smiled.

Robbie stretched across and kissed Cat's cheek, "Don't think that will work Adi." He said hoarsely =.

I feel so bad for both of them.

Aidan shook his head, "Maybe you just need some magic too."

Maybe.

Some magic.

And a huge miracle.


	12. The Roses Guy

(A/N)- So the story starts to kick off round about here! Share with me you thoughts (Yoda I am.) Lol, anyway, reviews are appreciated.

**Cat POV**

They…sound familiar, but I can't place them.

There's one voice, that I definitely know, I'm sure if I could see the face of the person the voice belonged to I would instantly know who it was.

The voice is fairly high pitched; it's a boy's voice, a little boy. Maybe I have a little brother?

I'm not sure, I'm not completely sure on what they're all saying, I'm just hearing emotions.

Lots and lots of emotions.

I'm extremely confused, I'm fairly sure I'm in bed at home.

But I haven't heard Mom or Dad's voice…I've forgotten what their voices sound like.

But they must be here mustn't they?

The other voices…I need to keep going over the descriptions of them in my head, to keep the memory fresh.

So many people, coming and going, it's becoming hard to keep track, it's the same people mostly, but there have been a couple where their names don't ring any bells.

There's the young boyish voice, my possible little brother or someone distant cousin or something.

Then there's the person who always come with him, sometimes it's just me and him together, alone. He says he loves me and that he misses me, but his voice…it doesn't match up. I can't place him. He brings flowers, he tells me the colours. Pink, white and red roses. I can't smell the ones he brought to me…an hour ago? A day ago? A few minutes ago? I haven't got the hang of keeping track of time just yet.

A girls voice, her visits don't last long, she doesn't sit beside the bed as much as the guy. She's more restless constantly saying she needs to go outside or offering the 'I brought you red roses, they're like your hair.' guy a coffee.

A voice I particularly feel accustomed to is a musical one, it sounds warm. I think he's family. Maybe another brother, he calls me his Lil' Red. So do I have a blush? A red scar? Red or ginger hair? What does it mean? But I like the nick name, it's nice and he makes me feel safe.

The sharpest voice, the one that's more threatening than loving or sympathetic, and the one that threatens to slap me and then they break down crying, saying they miss their cat or something.

They must really love their Cat, to say how much they miss it.

The threatening voice is a female voice; the voice belongs to a person that doesn't seem to get along to well with my Music Voice man. Possible brother.

I wish I knew who these people were.

Oh! There's one more, he doesn't come to see me so often but it's fairly frequent, it's an old voice, but kind. And he sounds like he's slurping something. Like he's drinking something through a straw as he speaks to me. And he smells of coconut, I like his smell, it's usually how I detect his presence, a mix of coconut and some sort of fabric cleaner.

My current favourites are music man, possible younger brother and the stranger who brings me roses.

I've always like roses. I feel like I should know him. But even if I do, then I don't remember.

Maybe this is my world? Darkness.

Perhaps I'm blind?

But then I'd be able to move…I remember one thing.

A loud honking sound, lights and crying.

And playing catch, but that's the piece that doesn't quite seem to fit in with the rest of the jigsaw…playing catch. I just don't understand.

. . .

"Here Cat, it's Robbie, more flowers for you. I brought tulips this time; sorry I haven't some to see you for two days now."

It's my favourite stranger.

I know…stranger danger. Mom says don't trust strangers.

But I think I can trust this one.

Who is Robbie though? Is that…perhaps…his name?

And why is everyone so obsessed with 'Wake up or I'll slap you' girl's cat?

It's just a cat, maybe an extremely cute cat. Maybe it got squished by a car; well I hope the cat gets better, whatever has happened to it.

I like to have a couple of cats someday. I prefer them over dogs. I got attacked by a black Labrador when I was three, never liked dogs since.

"They smell nice."

I felt something brush at my nose.

They do smell pretty but they tickle.

Thank you Roses guy.

I think-

"Achoo!"

Is there a third person in the room? Who's there? Who sneezed?

Wait…me.

"Cat? Cat! CAT!"

"What's with the yelling?"

Hey…wait…

I licked my dry lips, "I…"

"Cat! Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay! I thought that-"

"Who are you?" I asked him.

His face immediately dropped.

"Have we met before?" I inquired, I don't know why he looks sop shocked, it's a reasonable question.

"You…I…we…" he trailed off, gawking at me.

I didn't reply but instead looked around the room.

I can see again! It's good…so so good.

I blinked me eyes several times, enjoying that I could open and close them.

Mr. Roses Guy silently leant over me and pressed something above my head.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"Again. I recognise your voice, but I don't know you." I said uncertainly, "Are we related?"

He shook his head with a pained expression, "Robbie. It doesn't ring any bells? M-my name is Robbie." He choked out.

Is…he crying?

"Did I upset you?"

"No of course you didn't." he snapped, "It's not like we're married or anything." He turned away from me.

Am I married?

I-I don't understand.

"Roses guy- I mean Robbie…I'm sorry." I said quietly after licking my lips several more times, my tongue feels like sand paper.

One more new person bustled in.

I focussed on one thing at a time, taking in her uniform first, followed by her face before I studied her clothes again, and trying to work out where I was.

"Mrs Valentine." One addressed me.

MRS?

I turned my head to look behind me the best I could, "Who?"

"Mister Shapiro, I'm going to need you to leave why'll I ask Mrs Valentine some questions and I need to examine her.

I turned my head back to Roses- Robbie.

Roses Robbie. That could work, or RR.

Robbie folded his arms, "I'm not leaving her, not now, what if something else happens? She doesn't even remember me." He shook.

The lady's face when from mildly concerned to frightened, "I'll need you to stay with her, press that button if anything happens, I need to bring in a professional." She rambled, rushing out the room.

Robbie took his seat beside me, "You don't remember me?"

"I feel like I should." I admitted, "But my brain won't work with my eyes."

He looked at his feet, "This is all my fault." He whispered.

How?

I shook my head, "No it's not, not your fault my brains being stubborn."

"No it's the fault of that huge dent in your head." He replied coldly, not looking at me.

RUDE.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He winced as I said the words, "You do, you fell on the floor after…"

"After what?" I struggled up desperately, "I need answers Roses Man!"

"Roses Man? Who's that?"

"…you." I answered shyly, feeling myself go red, "You always brought roses. They smell nice, thank you." I blinked at him gratefully. "Wait…that was a distraction! Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Cat…"

"STOP talking about your cat! You might like them but there's a time and place and that time isn't now!"

"But…Cat's your name." he replied dumbly, "Like Caterina?" he said it in such a tone as if he couldn't believe that I didn't know my name.

"Caterina?" I echoed, "It sounds so formal and yucky."

I heard him laugh quietly, "That's why you ask everyone to call you Cat."

"Who's everyone?"

The door opened again.

"Sir I'll need you to leave.

Robbie looked desperately at me as he was literally dragged out by the women.

"Caterina? Do you know your name?" A strange man sat where Robbie had been sitting.

Call me weird but I recognise his smell a little, he must have come before.

"I didn't…" my eyebrow furrowed, "But…Robbie told me my name. And his."

"Is that all he's told you?" the man asked.

I nodded after a moment of thinking over the conversation, "Yes…but I don't know you." I reached out one finger to give his arm a poke.

He nodded and smiled, "I'm Doctor Garwox"

I held out my hand, "Call me Cat."

His eyes narrowed, "Now is that something you've been told, or something you remember? I need to know what you know by yourself if I'm going to help you."

"It's something Robbie told me. Can I ask the questions now?" I wondered.

"I need to examine you first please Caterina…Cat, then you can as many questions as you want."

"You want to…examine me? Why? Where am I? You're a doctor so…hospital?" I guessed.

No…I was taken to hospital.

Without being ASKED?

"Why am I here?" I demanded, "Why didn't I know about this?"

Doctor Garwox took a breath, "You were hit by a car Cat, you were trying to save your son-"

"SON?" I screeched.

"Please don't alarm yourself, I know it's all a lot to take in, you've been in a coma for two and a half weeks."

WHAT? SON? MARRIED? CAR ACCIDENT?

"You didn't need to spring everything on me!" I yelped and started crying, "I have a son and a husband and I don't know who either of them are!" I wailed as Doctor Garwox patted my shoulder.

"Robbie Shapiro is your husband, the young man you've been talking to. I'll tell you that much, it really is best that we give you information gradullay so you candela with all the stress…" he speaking went on but I zoned out.

…Roses Guy?

Robbie…Shapiro?

Roses Robbie?

The guy who I can barely remember…is my…

HUSBAND?

(A/N) – I'm pretty proud of this chapter I'll have to say, I hope you guys liked it. I don't know what procedures they do when someone wakes up from a coma, I read a book about a boy in a coma who was in a car accident but I forget what happened L I hope that you guys liked the chapter, I thought I should wake Cat up. Please review and share your thoughts! Aaargghh…so sick of snow now…snowing all day yesterday but it melted so school's still on…snowed for about ten minutes earlier but none has settled but so tired of all this cold weather L On the plus die hope you guys liked this chapter, looking forward to your reviews, until next time J


	13. Reunited

**Robbie POV**

She…doesn't remember me?

I don't understand…I wasn't expecting this…maybe Tori or Andre…but not me…

"How long now?" Aidan whined in the back.

"Ten minutes." I replied quietly, "You okay Cat?"

"Fine…thank you." She whispered, resting her head against the window and refusing to look at me.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to road but let my hand wander over to her and rest by her hand.

I'm driving Cat home for the first time in ages, it's been almost a month since her accident, and she had to stay in the hospital for an extra two weeks under supervision with lots of different pain medication.

From what I can see there are scratches and scrapes everywhere, then of course her broken leg.

She remembers Aidan, but I'm really relieved about that. Poor little guy wouldn't know what to do if his Mommy didn't know who he was.

She seems to remember but she still looks uneasy around me.

I…yelled at her a couple of days ago, we had a huge argument and we haven't really spoken since, she said stuff that made me feel guilty. Really guilty for yelling at her.

But what she said…she asked how Beck was doing…and asked if she could see him. That she wanted to apologise for the way she broke up with him and wanted to make sure he was okay.

She seemed convinced that their breakup had happened a couple of weeks before her accident, so I yelled at her, big time.

She asked how we could be married if all I do is yell at her. She said she couldn't believe that I actually loved her, she apologised for saying that though.

I don't always yell at her, we fought occasionally but not lots.

There's something else, another reason why she's being subdued, her parents. She's got everything mixed up because in her mind, they're still alive. So me and Jade had to sit her down and explain.

We said very little about Beck, we just said he hurt her, before we could say anymore Andre brought in Aidan.

This brings us up to now, Aidan blissfully unaware of the tension and his Mom's memory loss and humming a little tune to himself in the back of the car.

Me, trying not to crash the car whilst at the same time trying to look at Cat.

And Cat, whose doing everything she can to be as far away from me as possible.

"We're here." I commented, pulling into the drive and stopping the car.

I immediately heard rummaging as Aidan struggled to undo his seatbelt, "Momma? I need help!" he yelped.

Cat paused for a moment before realising that she was Momma. She only remembers sketchy details, not whose son he is; just that he is hers, but she's still unsettled by everything that's going on.

"Sure Aidan." She muttered, sounding thoughtful, she turned to me, "Can I help him without being yelled at?" she asked icily.

"Cat I'm sorry…please-"

"A yes or no answer is good." She snapped back.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Thank you." She made her way out the car and then walked round to help Aidan.

I slowly put my head on the wheel and closed my eyes.

"HOOOONNKKKK!"

Shit, the horn.

"Ahhh!" I heard Cat yelp.

I heard Aidan giggling, "That was silly!"

"Sorry!" I turned to the back where Aidan was laughing at Cat was hiding behind her hair, looking scared.

Her accident.

Car accident.

Car horns.

I'm an idiot.

"Cat I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." She replied quietly, silently undoing Aidan's seat belt.

He jumped up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running over to the front door and then pausing by a puddle.

I got out and shut the door, then went over to shut Aidan's door but Cat closed it for me.

I felt something brush against my side.

Cat was standing next to me admiring our house, "This is where you live?" she asked.

"We live. Cat. You live here too." I reminded her.

She nodded, "Right…sorry again."

"It's fine, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I…I need to talk to you about Beck." I stammered.

She looked up at me, "You said he hurt me…that's why I broke up with him, but you speak about him lie something's happened since then…tell me."

That's not true. She told me she broke up with him because she loved me.

Her whole mind has just been…wiped.

I nodded, "I will I promise, once Aidan's gone to bed though…this isn't going to be something easy to talk about."

"O-okay…was what Jade and you said really true?" she asked suddenly after a huge pause.

"About your parents?" I guessed softly.

She nodded, "I…I thought they were alive. They can't be gone, p-please tell me you were lying!"

"Come here…don't cry Cat." I said softly, pulling her close to me.

"Everything's so confusing! We're married and I only a remember a bit about you!"

"A bit? What do you remember? Please-" I started to talk, her still hugging me and crying.

"I NEED TO PEE!" Aidan yelled suddenly from behind me, turns out he's been standing there a while now. We must have zoned him out.

"Right sorry." I said, letting Cat go, "Unlocking the door right now." I rushed over to the door and unlocked it.

Aidan hurtled inside, almost falling over Kooky as he did; I heard a door bang shut form upstairs.

Cat cautiously followed me in, her face lit up a little, even though her eyes where still watery, "A cat?"

I nodded, "Uh huh, Kooky, Aidan named her when he was little."

Cat smiled a little, "He's little now!"

I grinned, "Yeah, he's got your tiny build."

Cat smiled and bent down as Kooky ran up to her purring.

"She always liked you more." I muttered, closing the door.

Cat scooped her up, "She adorable! I love her!"

"Yeah, we used to have too but Ivy got hit by a car." I told her quietly, setting her bag down by the stairs.

Her shoulders drooped, "Did she die?" she whispered, holding Kooky a little bit closer.

I nodded, "She did. I'm sorry."

"So we bought a new cat?" she guessed.

"Nope, Ivy had kittens about...three years before her accident, we gave them all away except for Kooky. Jade took one I think."

"Jade didn't seem like a kitten sort of person...shew likes scissors right?" she tilted her head.

"You remember that?"

She nodded, "Uh huh, she's always threatening Sinjin with scissors, well she was...we don't got to school any more...how old am I again?"

"Twenty one." I reminded her, "I'm twenty tow and Aidan's four."

She twirled a piece of her hair round one finger, "Okay...so-"

"MOMMY!" Aidan suddenly ran down the stairs with a different pair of trousers on.

Must have taken me too long to open the door, poor guy. He's a little red in the face.

"Hey Aidan!" she set Kooky down so she pick him up.

"Mommy are you mad at me?"

Cat gae me a sideways glance, "No sweetie, I'm not mad at you."

"You're calling me Aidan, you usually call me Adi." he frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

Cat shook her head quickly, "No...Adi, you're perfect."

His face brightened up, "Yay! Will you play with me?"

She smiled, "What are we playing?"

"Um...hide and seek!" he yelled excitedly.

"Not sure about that one sweetie." Cat made a gesture to her crutches, "Can't hide fast enough. Any other games?"

I looked at her sympathetically.

She loves hide and seek.

Stupid broken leg.

"Catch?"

"Leg Adi, I'm sorry. Painting?" she looked at me for approval.

I nodded, "Sure, why not do some painting Adi?"

He looked like he was thinking it over, "Okay!"

I sighed and followed him as he bounced through to the kitchen and held the door for Cat as she made her way through, "Thanks...again."

"You're welcome." I smiled, "I missed you." I blurted out.

She paused, "Thankyou for all the flowers."

"Glad you liked them, I was an idiot and I bought you chocolate and then remembered you couldn't eat them..."

A mischevious look appeared on her face, "Do you...still have them?" she asked hopefully.

"Movie and chocolate?" I asked, my tone just as hopeful as hers.

She sighed, "Yep yep, I need to get to know my husband huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"DADDY I NEED AN APRON!" Aidan yelled from the other room, "BUT I CAN'T REACH THEM!"

"I'm coming!" I called back.

I looked back at Cat, feeling the natural urge to kiss her but I held back, I can't freak her out so early. She needs time to get used to me.

I gave her lips a side ways look.

She blushed, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...come on" I murmumered.

"Okay.."

I followed through after her and saw a sight of eggs smashed on the floor and Aidan holding out an apron proudly, "Daddy I got the apron!" he told me proudly.

I shook my head at him, too happy about how well things seemed to be going with Cat to be mad at him, "I can see that."

(A/N)- Yet another chapter! Really trying hard with these daily updates! Hope you guys liked it! More Cat and Robbie interractions next chapter! Reviews are great!


	14. Gone For Good

**Robbie POV**

Cat sipped at her wine, "So can I ask some questions?"

I nodded, watching her try to get comfortable on the sofa, unsure of where to put her feet, "You can put your feet up." I shifted so she had room.

I grabbed a cushion for her leg and she slowly moved it onto the cushion, wincing slightly, "Thank you…" she made a gaspy sound.

"Is it sore?" I asked sympathetically, looking at the signatures on her cast. Which of course, was pink.

Some things never changed.

She made a funny noise, "Yep…"

"Who are all these people?" I asked, pointing to the signatures.

She smiled, "I let all the doctors and nurses who helped me sign in and on the day I was being discharged a little boy with cancer had somehow gotten lost and he stayed with me and signed my cast til someone came to get him. He wandered off into the wrong ward." She explained.

"Cancer? Poor kid." I murmured softly, unsure of how to react.

"Yeah, made me want to cry, he was so brave." She said quietly.

"So have you got particular questions in mind? Or do you just want me to tell you all the events that have happened?" I asked, rubbing the leg that was broken and then remembered.

Cat shifted looking slightly uncomfortable but didn't say anything. I drew my hand back, "Sorry…I forgot."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It felt nice. I want to talk about Beck first." She said seriously, gazing into my eyes with a firm expression, "I remember some stuff."

"Can I ask you what that stuff would be?" I prompted.

"I…pain." She said after a long pause, "Lots of pain and then distrust. He did something very bad didn't he?" her bottom lip trembled, "I know that. I think I know what, but I'm too scared to say it out loud...I don't think I want to remember." she turned away from me.

"Cat...I know you don't remember much and your in pain, but you need to trust me. Okay? You can trust me. You might have forgotten me, but I haven't forgotten you." I said firmly, trying not to start crying.

She gulped and said something but I couldn't hear her.

"What was that sweetie?" I asked gently, leaning in closer so I could hear her.

"He raped me didn't he?" she sain in a quiet voice, her face hidden by her hair.

"...yes." I answered quietly, "You remember." I confirmed, almost with a feeling of relief.

I couldn't tell her all the stuff that he did if she didn't remember.

"You can't forget something like that Robbie." she muttered darkly, "No matter how hard you try."

I swallowed nervously, scare by her intensity and her dark side that I rarely ever saw.

"Where is he?" she rasped.

"In jail." I replied quickly, "For a long long time to come and when he does get out, he'll be tagged, he doesn't know where you live, we moved to make sure of that Cat. You are safe."

She nodded weakly, "That's all I remember, I recognise voices, can I ask some more?"

"You're entitled to know, what is it?"

"Where's my brother?"

I took a breath, best to speed through all of the painful stuff quickly, "Permanently institutionalized"

She nodded, her shoulders sagging, "Can we see him?"

"Maybe one day." I sighed, "He's too ill."

She didn't reply.

I gulped and tried to keep the conversation flowing, "You said you recognised voices?"

She looked up, "A boy's voice, it was my favourite voice because it was musical."

"Andre." I replied immediately.

Why was his voice her favourite?

I fwlt a twinge of jealousy.

Cat must have picked up on something because I felt her nudge me with her foot, "Don't feel bad, you were my roses boy." she smiled cutely and settled into the arm of the coush.

I grinned.

_Her _roses boy.

Hers.

I can get her back.

"So you liked Andre's voice?"

"Yep, Andre...my brother?" she guessed, "Do I have another brother?, I thought Aidan was a younger cousin or something..."

"Not cousin but your son." I smiled, "That must have been a surprise."

"Uh huh I have a husband and I've got a son with my husband. Huge shock. Nice shock though. You don't seem like an asshole Robbie, I was scared you might be, I don't remember myself too well, was I a good person?"

"Amazing person. You're talented Kit Kat-I mean Cat." I corrected myself.

I felt another nudge with her foot.

"I like it, use the nick name." she ordered, looking completely comfortable around me.

"Okay then." I smiled.

"Enough with the flaterry, back to Andre." she said impatiently, switching the topic back.

"Andre? Right Andre, he's one of your best friends, but you're like his little sister to him. Then there's Jade...you'd know her voice though...has a hard edge to it...uhhh-"

"Oh the Wake up or I'll slap you girl? I know her!" her smiled widely, showing off her dimple, "Kind of mean...all the times she wasn't crying."

"Jade is mean, but emotional." I agreed, "Again another one of your best friends."

She made an excited noise, "I have alot of friends!"

"You do Kit Kat."

"What about the old guy who smells of coconut? And the girl who was always having to leave?"

"Sikowitz, our old drama teacher from high school and Tori Vega, another one of your best friends."

"Highschool?"

"We went to Hollywood Arts."

"We met at High School?" her eyes widened, "Like in all the old films where the characters find true love?"

I blushed a little, "Something like that...anyway we went to Hollywood Arts...hey I've got an idea..."

I got up and went into the bedroom and came out with my pear pad.

I sat down next to Cat, who moved her legs so I could sit closer.

She leaned against my side, not realizing she was doing it.

I got up The Slap, the school keeps all the old profiles of students who no longer got to the school on a different section.

I looked up Cat Valentine.

"This is cool...it's a performing arts school?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "It's where we went to school and call me a geek I missed it so much I now work their."

She prodded my face, "You're not a geek. What do you teach?"

"Acting. We saw Sikowitz-"

"The guy who smells of coconuts?"

"Uh huh, we saw him and I was in training at the time to be a teacher and I applied for a job at Hollywood Arts and I got it."

"How long have you been teaching?" she asked as I scrolled through all Caterina's and Katrina's on the section.

Her name was the third one down.

So many people, makes you realise how long the school's been around, long before I was born.

Don't think they did sing there then though, it's a new addition that came around when we were there, it was more for dancers and actors orignally, but they expanded.

"A month now. Started two days after your accident, didn't want to, but gotta pay for stuff somehow, I missed about a week to come see you though." I said quietly, "Got in trouble for that."

She frowned, "You shouldn't have done that. Aidan and your job are more important."

"You're important too." I said simply.

She opened her mouth to argue but I interrupted.

"Here look, your Hollywood Arts profile."

I passed the pearpad to Cat, her eyes flicked quickly over the screen, "Hi, it's Cat...which probably already know if you go to Hollywood Arts...I hate bush peas..." she carried on murmuring bits of the profile to herself.

"There are videos too." I commmented once she was done.

Cat scrolled through them, "Cat makes the elderly laugh?" she clicked on it.

I smirked, "This one's cute."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Making the elderly laugh, I sound like a goofball."

"You are a goofball." I stated.

She smacked my arm hard, "RUDE!"

"Goof." I laughed.

She pouted and played the video.

"_Up here! No...point the camera at me! HIII! NO! Those are TISSUES! Point the camera at my face! HII! I'm Cat and my brother is working the camera today so...WOOO!"_

"Goof." I repeated, risking putting my head on her shoulder, she didn't protest.

_"No, that's an apple! Apppllleeee. Okay so this is a special video I'm making for The Slap dot com which is an awesome social networking site for the kids who go to Hollywood Arts High School. Now. Whilst I was trying to come up with an idea for this video I-HEY! No! The doctor said you're not supposed to scratch it! No scratchy!" the camera shook as young Cat flailed her hands about telling off her brother. "Don't scratch...so I wanna make a video that's both fun and helpful so I came up with this idea..." she reached for a sign and held it up in front of her fsce, "Hehe hehe..." she read it out, "Cat makes the elderly LAUGH!" She announced excitedly._

Cat was silent until the end of the video, she stared at me wordlessly.

"Told you it was cute." I smiled, "I like that one."

"I am a goofball..." she sighed, hugging me.

It's amazing how...

...she trusts me...

...so easily...

Before I knew where I was I made my lips on hers.

Cat made a funny noise and backed away, "No! I don't remember enough! Get off me!" she grabbed her crutches and exited as quickly as she good,the door to the down stairs bathroom banged shut and the lock clicked.

Idiot...I should have waited...

...just that bit longer...

now she's probably gone...

...FOR GOOD.


	15. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Cat POV**

_Cat, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry about what happened. I understand I crossed a line and I'm sorry. I know that to me you're my wife and the girl I love but to you I'm just some guy you can't even remember. I took Aidan to kindergarten this morning; I can't pick him up because I need to stay behind for a meeting. I know you don't want to talk to me and there's stuff you still want to know, go in the top draw on your side of the bed, there's photos and a couple of videos and other stuff in there. Hope they help. See you around seven._

_I love you, even if you don't love me._

_Robbie._

I read the note over and over again, trying to work why he'd said all that stuff, was it a way of trying to make me feel guilty about pushing him away last night? If it is then it's working, I feel terrible. I am supposed to be his wife; maybe I should just start acting like his partner and hope that'll force the memories back.

IO can't deny that I feel an attraction between Robbie and me, not because I've been told we're married or because we have a son. It's just a natural pull that I'm trying to ignore, I need more information, more memories in my head. I barely know anything about him or my friends.

Just Aidan, I've spending a lot of time with him recently.

And it made me discover something, the more time I spend with someone, the more I remember. I was hoping that with a movie and relaxing with Robbie, memories would flood back. But he screwed it all up before we even picked a movie to watch.

He's probably mad at me for pushing him away. We have been through a lot together from all the information I've gathered. I know I had a miscarriage a few years ago and that Aidan is Beck's son. Though I don't even care about that, Robbie's the one who's raised and taken care of him.

I remembered about this miscarriage though, it was in the back of my mind, I just needed someone to tell me outright to get me to remember.

I'm curious now.

I put the note on the end of my bed and then leant over and opened the top draw.

I pulled the whole draw out of the cabinet and put it in my lap.

It's heavy; I tipped its contents out onto the bed and then put the draw back.

I picked out the photos first, slowly shuffling through them.

Me holding little baby Aidan…I like that one.

Jade and Andre holding several kittens, must be the cats Robbie said that we sold. Apparently Jade and Andre broke up, that's a shame.

They look so happy in that photo. I think I was the one who took it because there's a strand of red hair that somehow found its way into the picture, so my hair must have blown in front of the lens.

Aidan and Robbie…cute…a cat with kittens surrounding her…that must be Ivy…

Me…dancing with Robbie…he's a tux and I'm in a dress, this is a wedding photo!

I studied it closely, I've got my eyes closed and Robbie smiling down at me and there's dog behind me with its mouth open as if it's about to eat the hem of my dress…HEY! I remember that! I invited my next door neighbour's dog to the wedding and it tried to eat my dress!

That was funny!

That's all I remember though…me with a girl with black hair and blue highlights in bikinis at the beach.

I've got about five boys standing around me and Robbie and Andre are in the background and Andre's looking at Jade and Robbie's looking at me and glaring at the boys.

It must be Tori or Beck who took the picture.

Robbie doesn't seem very happy.

That must have been taken before we got together.

"_Hey! What song are you playing?"_

_"Ummm…I'm not sure!"_

_"Oh…well it's really cool…hehe!"_

Another fragment of something that I can't piece together, these photos trigger things but they don't give me the full picture.

There were lots of picture of just me in there as well; I didn't look like I knew I was having my photo taking so Robbie must have taken them sneakily.

Hey wait…there's something on the back…

_Cat…I know you probably don't even know how I feel about you, but I need to tell you. I love you. The way you smile, the way you laugh, how beautiful you are, the way you-_

And then the writing suddenly stopped and there was a huge scribble through it.

The picture was slightly crumple, he must have thrown in it in the draw and forgotten about it.#

He really loves me.

I get a decent guy who loves me for me and I can't even remember him.

I don't deserve Robbie.

I have to remember.

I quickly went through the rest of the photos, none of them sparking any sort of link with anything.

I shifted through the pile of stuff.

There's a disk in here, must be a film.

I grabbed it and leapt off the bed and put it in the TV and then sat back down on the edge as it played.

(A/N- Bold and italics are all what's happening in the film.)

**THE BLONDE SQUAD.**

**TEST VIDEO**

**A SHORT FILM BY ANDRE HARRIS AND ROBBIE SHAPIRO**

**ACTORS-**

**CAT VALENTINE**

**TORI VEGA**

**JADE WEST**

**MUSIC-**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO**

**ANDRE HARRIS**

**EFFECTS-**

**SINJIN VANCLEEF**

**WRITERS- **

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO**

**ANDRE HARRIS**

_Tori, Jade and Cat shot into a room._

_Tori gasped, "There's been a burglary!"_

_"BANANAS!" Cat yelled out, holding up a banana and facing forwards._

_Jade and Tori were on either side of her and also held up bananas._

_"Inspect the room!" Cat ordered, not lowering the banana as she moved towards a cupboard._

_Tori moved over to a different area whilst Jade only moved a couple of paces forwards._

_Cat ducked into the cupboard and then ducked back out again, "CLEAR!"_

_"CLEAR!" Tori yelled from her section._

_"This area is clear, this point to this point, this whole area that I'm gesturing to with my is clear." Jade waved her hand up and down._

_Tori groaned and looked at Jade, "Tawny! You're holding your banana backwards!"_

_Jade looked at her with an uncertain face, "Are you sure because when it comes to banana's it is my understanding that-"_

_"BOOM!"_

_Jade or 'Tawny' shot herself in the face with the yellow fruit and collapsed on the floor._

_Cat stared at her in disgust, "I told chief they shouldn't let idiots on the blonde squad." She shook her head._

_"Squawk!" Tori turned to where the noise had come from._

_"Look! A parrot! Maybe he'll give us answers!" she ran over to it and Cat followed._

_Cat pointed her banana at the bird through the cage; "Speak parrot!" she paused for a long while._

_Andre's voice suddenly cut in, "Cat! It's your line!"_

_Cat shook her head, putting the banana on top of the cage for moment, "No it's not, it's the parrots" she grabbed the banana and pointed it at the parrot, looking expectant._

_There was a sigh and then Robbie spoke, "Cat, we put the parrot's line in a later."_

_Cat made an 'o' shape with her lips, "Oh, okay, I can wait."_

_"And CUT!" Andre's voice yelled._

_The film kept rolling._

_"Sinjin! Cut it now!" Andre ordered._

_"Jade…you're so pretty…" another voice murmured._

_"SINJIN!"_

_"Is the parrot speaking soon?" Cat asked suddenly._

_Jade stopped glaring at Sinjin and looked at someone of camera, presumably Andre or Robbie, "Remind me why I play the dumb girl again?" she glanced at Cat._

_"SINJIN! CUT!" Robbie yelled and the film switched off._

Well…that was…weird.

That must be when we went to Hollywood Arts though a couple of things are bugging me…why don't I remember doing stuff like this at Hollywood Arts?

And also? Why didn't that parrot say his lines? I thought parrots could speak?

Never mind…

My phone suddenly went off and made me jump.

I sighed and put the stuff back in the draw.

I forgot about the alarm to remind me to collect Aidan…don't see Robbie until seven…

I'm mad at him but I still miss him.

It's all so complicated.

Better go get Aidan.

I grabbed the note off of the bed and kissed his name on the sheet of paper because well…

…I'm confused and weird like that.

(A/N) Sorry about not updating yesterday L I was out enjoying the snow! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I couldn't find a video of the blonde squad so I just had to try and remember what happened plus, as you read; I added an extra bit on.

Just a chapter to fill in some gaps, I'll try and update tomorrow, school might be cancelled Monday so that will mean more updates so I'll keep my fingers crossed for that.

Hope y'all liked it.

-Flamekat-


	16. Would There Be Meatballs?

**Cat POV**

"DADDY!" Aidan yelled the minute he saw Robbie through the window.

He left the piece of paper he'd been scribbling on on top of the table and ran off to the door.

I leapt up and followed him, slightly nervous about seeing Robbie, I want to know what else was in that box, I've been with Aidan all evening, he's just eaten and it's 7.10 now so he goes to bed in twenty minutes.

Aidan doesn't cope well with late nights, he gets sulky and cries about everything the next day and is deliberately difficult. It's not good.

"I can't reach!" Aidan sucked in his lips, his hand flailing above his head, trying to open the door.

"Adi, I'll do it." I sighed, scooping him up and opening the door.

"DADDY!" He squirmed in my arms, trying to get to Robbie.

"Hi…" I glanced at him.

He smiled shyly, "Hey."

"Hug?" Aidan asked, holding his arms out to Robbie.

Robbie nodded, "One moment." He took his hand out from behind his back, "For you."

Flowers…

…Roses

"Robbie…thank…you…" I stared at them.

He shrugged and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry. Love you."

He let Aidan jump on him and they both disappeared into the kitchen.

I stood there like an idiot, flowers in one hand, one hand on my cheek, my elbows resting on my crutches.

I slowly went through to them, "Hi." I repeated.

"Want me to put them in a vase?" He offered, "You look tired."

"So do you." I fired back, "But yes please." I handed them to him, putting my hands back on my crutches to steady myself.

He put them in a vase for me and pulled out a chair, he gestured to it, "Sit." He ordered.

I sat.

Aidan happily started scribbling on a new piece of paper.

Robbie grabbed a chair and sat in between me and Aidan, not really acknowledging me much and turning to Aidan.

"What you doing buddy?" he asked enthusiastically, studying one of the pieces of paper that had several colourful blobs that looked a little like mutated walruses.

"Drawing giraffes!" Aidan replied cheerful with a determined expression on his face, "This one looks like you!"

He pushed the paper towards Robbie.

It was a blob with a tall neck like thing with a bunch of curls on top.

Robbie chuckled, "It looks just like me!" he encouraged, "You gonna draw Mommy as well?"

Aidan shook his head, "Already drawn her! Aunty Jade next!"

I saw Robbie's shoulders tense up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Talk to you later." He replied bluntly and turned his back to me, "Which one's Mommy then?" he asked Aidan.

Aidan stopped colouring and scanned over all his pictures and then stabbed his finger at one.

Robbie admired it, turning back to me and putting the picture next to my face, "Which one is the real Cat?" he wondered as Aidan giggled.

I bit my lip, smiling.

"I think it must be this one." He decided and pointed to the drawing.

I laughed.

"WAIT!" He put his face near mine, studying me, "Nope…there she is." He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head.

About twenty minutes later on jokes from Robbie, Aidan intensely scribbling and me just zoning out, I realised the time, "Right Adi, you nearly done with you rdrawing?" I asked him, stroking his head.

He didn't respond for a moment and then gazed at it proudly, "Yep!"

"Bed time?" I suggested.

He wriggled away from me, "NO!"

I sighed, "Adi come on…"

I need to get back to that box of memories.

Robbie smirked, "Don't you learn? This-"he started tickling Aidan who started squirming.

"-is how you get him upstairs."

"AHAHAHAHA! STOP STOP!" Aidan begged, batting at Robbie's hands.

Robbie stopped, "Tickle tickle tickle here I come!" he teased.

Aidan charged up the stairs to get away from him and Robbie bolted after him.

. . .

"He's asleep." Robbie announced quietly, sitting down on the couch next to me, "Did you see my note?"

I nodded, "Yep, and I found the stuff in the draw too. Thank you." I smiled.

"Cat, I mean it, I'm sorry okay? I know I crossed a boundary, I just missed you so much and-"

"Shhh…" I pulled him into a hug, "I'm not mad anymore."

He clung on to me for a moment before pulling back, looking relieved, and "You're not?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Did you see everything in the draw?" Robbie wondered.

I shook my head, "I was going to go look."

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

I looked at him funny, "Sure…"

My stomach growled suddenly, I grabbed a cushion and jammed my face into it, "Sorry."

"You're hungry?" he sounded like he was laughing, "I'm too lazy to cook, want o order pizza instead?" he suggested.

I slowly took my face out the cushion, my cheeks still red, "Yeah…I'm in the mood for something unhealthy."

"Me too." He agreed, "Ham and pineapple?" he assumed.

"Ummm yeah." I replied, surprised.

I forget how well he knows me…maybe I should know what pizza he likes…I can't even remember what pizza he likes, "Are you getting….ummm…pepperoni?" I guessed, biting my lip.

"Just margarita. I'm a plain guy." He grinned.

"I feel bad now, I didn't even know that." I raked one hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it; it's hardly need to know information." He dismissed.

"But you know what I like and don't like! And I know NOTHING about you!" I yelped, "I feel so selfish!"

"You can't help it, it's that dumb driver who went into you that I blame for all this." He said darkly, "I'll go order pizza."

You're hardly what I'd call a plain guy Robbie…

. . .

"There's so much stuff in here…" I sifted through more photographs.

He nodded, taking a bite out of one of his slices of pizza.

"Songs?"

He nodded again, "You have no idea how much time I spent writing songs for you…" he whispered.

"Did you ever play any of them?" I stroked the notes on page.

He nodded; "One, but it wasn't so great…" he took the songs from me and then held one up, "This one."

I read out the title, "I Think Your Swell?" I tilted my head.

He shrugged and looked embarrassed.

"These are good lyrics, you wrote this?"

He nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me." I ordered.

He slowly raised his head slowly.

"You're a good guy Robbie; I'm trying to remember…I promise I am." I pulled him into another hug.

He hesitantly hugged me back, "I know you're trying."

"Robbiiieeeee?" I dragged out his name and gave him the puppy eyes look.

He sighed and looked nervous, "What do you want?"

"Sing it to me?" I asked.

He began to say no.

I grabbed three of his fingers and held the tightly in my fist, "Please?"

"I don't have my guitar." He replied.

I nodded to the corner of the room where his guitar was resting against the wall, "Yes you do."

"I might wake Aidan up."

"Not if you sing quietly." I argued.

"Why do you want me to sing?" he sounded perplexed.

"Because it might help my memory and I just want to hear the song…Robbie PLEASE!" I begged.

He sighed, going red, "Look Cat…okay fine…"

"YAY!"

"But only because it will help you remember." He replied stuffily.

I grabbed my crutches and got his guitar before getting back on the bed to listen.

He took the guitar in his hands and made a little noise to clear his throat, looking flustered.

He studied the music and strummed it out quickly to make sure he's gotten the tune, "Haven't played this in a while…" he fiddled around, tuning his guitar, "Okay then…"

_"I…think your swell._

_I think your swell._

_You're the nuggets in my chicken; make the peanuts in my butter._

_Adding fibre to our diets beneficial for each other._

_Beneficial for each other._

_You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth._

_You are Aretha Franklin and I'm R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_You're a baby giraffe and I'm the safety ranger_

_You're the father and ghost; I'm baby Jesus in the manger_

_Our love's spanned 40 acres, filled with apple trees._

_You're thanksgiving, I'm the turkey_

_You're akeelah, I'm the bee_

_You're a guitar and I'm a strings like a jet ski in the water_

_You're New York, I'm the buildings_

_You're my mother, I'm your father_

_And I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_If you're Bobby, I'll be Whitney_

_If you're Method, I'll be Redman_

_If you're Carrie, I'm Samantha_

_If you're Oprah, I'll be Stedman_

_If you're Leia, I'm Han Solo_

_If you're Warbuks, I'll be Annie_

_If you're Puff the Magic Dragon, I'll be Peter, Paul and Mary_

_I love you like a cop's marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy_

_I'm the walrus; you're the goo goo gajoo_

_I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado_

_When I say I'm in love, it's more than any love is meant and if you ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant_

_And I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I'll be the Jagger to your Richard_

_The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard_

_If you're a molten lava room, I'll be the one inept guard_

_You're the tofu to my hippie_

_The words in my dictionary_

_If you're sporty and ginger, I'll be baby, posh and scary_

_We go together like pastrami on rye _

_Like watching titanic and trying not to cry_

_You're in my mind like a song_

_In my head like a zombie_

_You're more fun than Frisbee in the park_

_Or popping edamame._

_We go together like a parade to confetti_

_And later if you're hungry, I'll make you some spaghetti…"_

"Would there be meatballs?" I wondered out loud.

He looked over joyed, _"There would…_

_Because I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_And I think you're swell"_

(A/N) Another chapter complete! Sorry if it was bad, I was distracting by the snow because…IT'S SNOWING FOR ABOUT THE A MILLIONTH TIME IN TWO DAYS NOW! HOPEFULLY NO SCHOOL TOMMOROW! HOPE YOU LIKED LOVE YOU GUYS! BYEEEEE!


	17. Back In The Classroom

**Robbie POV**

I swear over half the kids in this class have no desire to learn, they just mess around or sit and the back in clusters and don't speak

The shruggers and Tori would call them; there are only around ten kids in here that actually put any effort into their acting.

I usually split those kids into two groups of five and then put some shruggers in with them.

Call me terrible but I only remember the names of those ten kids, I guess I've only been teaching here a few weeks so I can get away with mixing up names for the moment I guess.

They're all just filing into the class now, shruggers at the back, the ten kids that…I guess are my favourites are in the first two rows of seats. I glanced back over my lesson plan one more time before standing on the staging area.

I teach in the same classroom that Sikowitz used to teach me and Cat in, slightly weird being in the same room with no Sikowitz.

He's got his own stage school now; he's the drama teacher there as well as the founder of the school. The school's somewhere in Florida so I haven't seen him ages.

"Okay! Hello everybody!" I started enthusiastically.

A few kids replied.

"Okay! So today we'll be doing a class improv…"

There were groaning noises mixed with jokey cheers.

"So this scene will take place for twenty minutes, the part of the class will be you receiving the character I will give you and really getting to know them…it's going to take place in a town…Storme!" I addressed one of girls at the back who did nothing but whisper to her friend the whole way through my class.

She looked up at me, looking uncertain.

She's pretty shy, I need to break her out of that, when she gets up and is pulled away from her friend, then she's easily one of the actors in the room.

"We need a name for the town! Quick! Imagination!" I encouraged.

Her eyes flew wildly round the room, her eyes stopped on the picture of ducks playing poker that was hung on the wall, "Ummm…Quack…Ville?"

I smiled, "Okay! We'll go with Quack Ville! Now I have some conditions, first, you really need to get into the shoes of your character, if you break character, then you're out! I'll give you your characters and then give you some more information."

I looked around the room of people. The ten kids are the only ones with their eye's locked on me, waiting for me to speak, look past them and at Storme, she looks like she's trying to concentrate on me but her friend is saying something to her and she gets distracted.

I take the list with all the kids' names and characters on it out of my pocket, "Okay…" I'll start with the ten enthusiastic kids…, "Emily…" I looked around the room for her.

She was a short girl, petite like Cat but with long dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes that were capable expressing clear emotions when really got into a scene.

She gave me a tiny wave, "Here Robbie."

We always called Sikowitz…as you just heard…by his last name, Shapiro doesn't sound right to me.

"Hey, okay so you have got the part of…bounty hunter! You hunt and shoot down the criminals!"

She had a slightly perplexed look on her face, "Okay?"

"You'll do great, don't worry, it'll probably help whilst I explain the scene" I encouraged.

Okay next person…

"Brandon? You here?"

The kid's a good actor but nearly always sick, poor guy. Weak immune system, I can't remember the full details.

"Yeah." He raised his hand.

I saw him sitting by the window, "Okay…you are…the villain in all of this, you're the guy everyone's afraid of…you kill because you can and you're being hunted by the bounty hunter, got it?"

He gulped, "Right…"

I smiled at him.

He reminds me of myself, shy and awkward. He needs to be challenged though so giving him a huge character is a good choice as long as he tackles it and takes it on he should be fine.

"Eloc?"

A kid snickered when I said his name.

He's definitely likeable but he has a tough time with his name, he sounds like something out of Lord of the Rings, I've never heard it before.

An original unheard of name is good though, can make you stand out if you've got talent to go with it.

Eloc turned his head towards the kid and folded his arms and snorted, trying to make out he wasn't bothered but I could see he was.

I looked over to the other kid; I've had trouble with him before, "You. Get out. You've been testing me all week." I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Get OUT." I snapped.

I'm not really that mad at him, all the stuff going on with Cat is getting to me, I just want to grab her and kiss her and say I love her and say she loves me back and that remembers me…

"Where should I go then?" He folded his arms and looked bored.

"Next door." I fired back, "Stay there til the end of the lesson, then come and see me."

That guys been picking on Eloc, he's a pretty short guy which he also gets teased for on top of his unusual name and I had to put up with bullies, I'm not going stand by and let him pick on other people when I've got the power to get rid of him.

"Right." I turned back to Eloc once the kid was gone, "You are the…" I studied my list, "You're a gambler and you are also a thief." I told him.

He nodded slowly, "Okay…I can do that." He said thoughtfully, "And thanks…"

I shrugged, "S'alright okay who's next…"

. . .

"And end scene there!" I called out just as the bell went, "That was essentially good, a couple oif things we need to work on like some of you broke character once or twice...some of didn't really speak...but we can work on that. Have a good weekend." I smiled as they all sifted out of the class.

Right...two more classes of kids to teach, this is my fsvourite class though, I'd be lying if I denied it.

I sighed, now to deal with that kid...

(A/N)- I think I got school tommorow after all because they spent the day clearing the snow so phooey :( Double update! :) I was mad about The Slap Fight, essentially no Cat and Robbie story line at all which stank :( Hope you liked!


	18. The Plot

**Robbie POV**

_"I totally do!"_

Cat didn't take her eyes off the TV, the film cut from our wedding vows to dancing and then stopped.

"Anything?" I asked, "Did watching our wedding help?"

She rubbed her temples, "Headache." She sighed, "And nothing much, I only remember one thing and that wasn't triggered by watching that." She rolled over and turned her back to me, curling up.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to face me, "You've got a headache?"

"That's the only thing you got from that?" she snapped, "NOT that there's some problem with my brain, I'm in constant pain and I can't remember anything from past the age of thirteen and even that's sketchy! I can't even remember my husband but for some stupid reason I love you! But I shouldn't because it's been ages and I still know nothing about you or my son and you know everything about me! That's what you should be worrying about! Not that my head hurts damn it!" she grabbed a pillow and put it over my head.

"Cat…fine…there's no need to yell at me. I don't know if it'll help but I'll get you aspirin." I answered bluntly.

I heard a slight snuffling sound like she was trying not to cry.

I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder and then stopped myself and left.

. . .

"Hi…" Cat gave me a little wave, sitting up, she was holding something.

"Sorry I was so long, Aidan woke up." I answered, "Look, here's some aspirin…I'm going to bed now…" I trailed off, ready to crash out on the couch.

I managed to see what she was holding.

Mister Longneck. Always had him for comfort, always calmed her down.

"Wait." She whispered, "Stay with me?"

I sighed and sat down next to her, "Here." I handed her a glass of water along with her aspirin.

"Thank you…" she took the aspirin and gulped down her water, "Robbie…I'm sorry for yelling at you.." she whispered.

I shrugged, "Whatever"

"No Robbie." She frowned, "Don't block me out, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at what happened and I'm sorry for taking it out on you. Okay?"

"Okay." I repeated what she said in the same sort of tone, "Is that it?"

"Why are you mad at me?" she wailed.

"I'm not mad at you Cat. This just isn't us." I folded my arms, "You don't remember me, I'm still trying to get used to-"

"I said I LOVE you!" she growled angrily, "Isn't that enough? I love you Robbie! The feelings are still there!

"I know sweetheart…" I sighed, "I get it, you need time to remember, that's what you need to focus on"

"Shut up." She said quickly, grabbing my face and kissing me.

I kissed back.

She broke it off.

I stared at her, "So…" I risked smiling.

She got up silently.

"Wait Cat…don't go." I pleaded.

She locked the door , "You need to stay with me." She set firmly, thumping her crutches on the floor a little to show she was serious.

I shifted, "Okay…"

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't seem happy, is something wrong?"

"No kitty kat, I am happy. I just didn't expect you to be comfortable with…the idea of us so fast."

"I'm done being confused okay? I have a husband and if watching videos doesn't make me remember him then we to try just…what we'd do on a normal night." She stated simply.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay…so usually just watching a movie together or something I guess."

She tilted her head sideways, "What's the or something?"

I went red, "…sex." I muttered quietly.

She blushed and looked away from me, "Oh…I should have known that."

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked quickly.

"Nice save." She smiled, "Grease." She decided, "I think I watched it once."

I smirked, "Yeah, with Jade and Tori I think."

"I haven't really seen any of the others much." She frowned, "I feel kind of guilty, everyone's out getting on with their jobs and I'm at home being lazy. It doesn't seem fair."

"Hey you're an actress, that's pretty amazing." I pulled her closer and laid my head on her shoulder.

"But I'm not working." She pointed out.,

"You got hit by a car. That's a legit reason to not be working, anyway you're agent's given you time off, when the bruise on your head heals and you're leg and when you remember more, you can start looking for work again."

"Kay." She pecked my cheek, "Movie now?"

"Sure."

. . .

_(Three months before Cat's accident- No-one's POV)_

"He's crazy. You saw the guy before he went to prison, he's on crack." A guy snorted.

"But he's paying." Another pointed out.

"This is kidnapping! He wants us to kill someone! I don't know if-"

"He's paid us, we're already involved, we don't kill her then he'll come after us."

"He's in prison"

"Only for a few more years, he's got a gang, guys who are already out of prison, a dangerous history, he's got contacts. Guys who can manipulate his little buddies from high school to help us get to her."

"So there's plan?" the guy looked more interested.

"Yeah there's a plan, we've got James going after what his exes, she's friends with the girl we're going after, he gets close to her, we can track her down."

"We have no leads to where she is?"

"She lives in LA but we know the address of her friends. Andre Harris, Jadelynn West and Tori Vega."

"And the name of the girl?" the slightly more nervous guy asked.

The other rummaged in his pocket and brought out a crumpled picture, crumbs sticking on it, of a smiling red headed girl with a curly haired guy standing behind her.

The nervous one gave a slight wolf whistle, "Shit, she's pretty. Too bad she's going."

"I need this money." The man snarled suddenly, grabbing the other by the collar, "You better not mess this up. I need this money, I'm going to do whatever I can to get it. Okay?"

"Fine." He looked frightened and then hid it, slapping the hands of his shirt, "Her name?"

He turned over the piece of paper to reveal some writing on the back.

"Caterina Valentine."

(A/N)- Well there's twist for you, I thought this story would be pretty boring without it and yes I'm going to be writing a sequel to the girl with the purple giraffe because the story is stuck in my head and I have some ideas. So I've been focusing on plots on that I just want to start writing that already so I thought I'd add some more drama and this story should finish at about around the 25th chapter.


	19. Tearing Apart

Robbie POV

"So Lil' Red, you doing okay?" Andre asked Cat with a soft smile.

She smiled back and looked confused, rubbing her forehead.

Headaches. She's having lots of them at the moment.

"I forget. Why do you call me Lil' Red?" She tilted her head to one side.

Andre grinned, "Because you're little-" he nodded at me.

"-And you've got red hair." I finished, holding up a strand of her crimson hair.

She tensed a little at the contact, we haven't said much to each other since the kiss. She hasn't kissed me since that one time last week and I don't want to risk whatever we are at the moment.

She giggled and playfully punched Andre's arm, "Creative." She laughed.

"I try." He shrugged.

"How's Aidan?" Tori butted in, her and Jade had been quiet for a while.

Tori was leaning closer so she could to us whilst Jade was hunched up, texting someone with a slight blush on her face.

Didn't know she was dating anyone new though, haven't seen her in ages come to think of it.

"Asleep." Cat played with a strand of her hair, "Well its nine so he should be asleep maybe I should go and-"

"-I can check up on him." I offered.

She leant over and kissed my cheek, "Thank you Robbie."

I grinned widely like a moron, I've been wanting contact from her for so long, "No Cat, Thank you." I went a little bit red.

She hit my arm playfully, "You charmer. Thankyouuu." she smiled widely before turning back to Andre who raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You two lovebirds on the same page now?" he teased, ruffling Cat hair, she pouted and slapped his hand away but laughed.

I shrugged, "Cat?"

"We're getting there." she said simply.

I nodded in response before going to check on Aidan.

. . .

"Well?" Cat tilted her head, looking at me with a questioning expression.

"Asleep." I confirmed, "Kicked his covers on the floor, I put them back over him but he kicked them off again." I sighed.

"Do you guys need to go any where?" Tori asked eagerly, "Because if you do...you know who you should ask to look after him?" she nudged Cat with her arm, "Hint hint hint. The correct answer is TORI!" She answered brightly, "Not everyone produces adorable children Cat! I want him!"

Cat rolled her eyes, "If we ever need someone to baby sit, you'll be the first one we ask." she reassured her, "You guys are all so nice!" she said cheerfully out of the blue.

Andre gave her a weird look, "What were you expecting?"

"I'd be pretty hacked off if one of my best friends forgot about me." she stated.

Tori looked surprised, "You would?"

Cat hesitated, "Well maybe...no. But I thought you guys might be...well I remember quite a bit about you guys. I recognise you're voices from when I was in hospital. Robbie's pretty healous about that though." she looked at me with a slightly amused expression.

"I'm not jealous!" I claimed childishly, "Fine! You liked Andre's voice the most! I'm not bothered!" I jutted my chin out over dramatically and pretended I couldn't bare to look at her face.

I felt a kiss on my cheek out of no-where.

"Hehe..." Cat looked over at Jade, "Who are you texting?" she asked, looking intrigued.

Jade waved her off, "Nobody."

"That's an unusual name." I mused getting a small laugh from Cat and Andre and a glare from The Queen Of Darkness (aka Jade.)

"You're not funny Shapiro." she snorted.

"Who's nobody then?" Andre asked, cutting back into the conversation.

"None of you're business _Andrew._" Jade smirked, looking slighbtly annoyed at him.

Andre's expression darkened, "Don't call me that."

"I thought you're name was Andre?" Cat asked, looking confused.

"It is." Andre growled, "_She _just seems to forget that."

Jade shrugged, "I didn't forget, I just know how much you hate it."

Tori sighed, "Why are you being like this Jade?"

"Like what?" she replied back stubbornly, "Aren't I allowed to text someone without everyone butting in? We aren't in high school anymore! We've all got lives to live! it's not the best friend crap anymore! It's not, ooh! We're all friends so lets telling eachother everything!"

"I didn't mean anything by it" Cat squeaked, "I was only-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't." Jade interrupted her, "We all know you've got you're perfect life with Robbie with you're adorable son. A life with people who love you! Can't you leave me alone and let me try and find someone? Is that so much of a probelm for you? You couldn't even be bothered to so much as remember me, you prefer that asshole over me!" she pointed at Andre who flinched slightly.

"Jade..." Tori started, "What's up with you?"

"Again! It's the friends thing isn't it! Why do you all have to to know what's going on in my life? I'M JUST DATING A NEW GUY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? DOES IT AFFECT YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING? THIS ISN'T HIGH SCHOOL THIS IS LIFE!" She stormed off.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Shit!" Cat yelled loudly, close to tears.

Tori was looking shocked and uncomfortable.

Andre sighed,"Time for Uncle Andre to work some magic." he cracked his knuckles, pretending nothing had just happened with Jade, he ran up the stairs, "It's okay buddy! Uncle Andre's coming for ya!"

Cat pulled her knees up, "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, "I don't think Jade's fully over Andre. I think she just wants some space-"

"YOU THINK?" Jade screeched from the other room.

I stood up, "Jade how did you get here?"

No reply.

I marched through to her, touching Cat's shoulder as I left the room, leaving her and Tori in silence.

"Jade." I said sternly, giving her a little shove, "How did you get here?"

"Tori drove me..." she asnwered quietly.

Tori and Jade...alone in a car? And both of them live?

That quite inbelievable.

"Well I'm driving you back."

"I don't need you Robbie-"

"I don't need you either Jade, I hang around you because you're meant to be Cat's best friend. SHE'S had an accident. SHE'S got amnesia and SHE'S trying to recover all these chapters of her life that have just been washed away! Not you! I appreciate you want space from us, I get it, we're all in our twenties! But there's no need to be a bitch! We all know you aren't dealing with the break up too well-" I started the topic delicately.

"Can't I just get a new guy, without all of you wanting to know everything? Arrgghh!"

"I get it Jade, we all need space. But you're hurting Cat, if you could have seen her when she found out you kissed me-"

"You TOLD her that?"

"She's my WIFE Jade, there's no way in hell I'm lying to her! She knows what happened. You screwed up. Now just get your shoes on and-"

"Don't speak to me like you speak to Aidan, I'm not a child." she snapped.

"Well you're acting like one." I retorted, "Now get your damn stuff and then let me drive you home. I'm going to make sure the girls are alright." I stamped back to Tori and Cat.

Tori was now sitting next to Cat with one arm around her, she looked up as soon as she saw me come in.

"You two alright?" I asked softly, sitting in between them for a moment.

Cat nodded silently and Tori looked angry.

"Why is SHE so...antisocial and..."

"Bitchy?" I put in, "Simple. Jade wants space and she isn't dealing well with the breakup." I shrugged like it was nothing.

No matter how hard she tried, Jade will always be an easy person to read, no matter how many times she builds up her defences.

"She wants Andre back?" Tori gulped.

I shook my head, "She doesn't want him back. It just takes her some time to get over this stuff." I let Cat snuggle into my arms, I held her tightly, missing her.

"Is she always like this?" Cat whimpered, "She isn't how I remembered her..."

I quickly kissed the top of her head, she made no attempt to stop me, "Sweetie, Jade's had to deal with alot of stuff. Like you have."

She sighed, "But I'm not crazy...am I?" she looked panicked, "Am I crazy? Robbie? Tori? Am I?" she clutched her head, "Does amnesia mean you're crazy?"

Tori shook her head quickly, answering before I could, "No Cat, you're the most sane person here most probably." she gave a tiny laugh, "Robbie keeps you grounded, who would have thought? All the time at high school you were the too odd ones and now look, you're both the most stable."

"Weird how these things turn out." I agreed, "I'll have to go, you going to stay for a bit Tor?" I asked hopefully.

Cat took her head out from my shirt, "Pleasey?"

Tori nodded, "Sure...you sure you'll be okay in a car with Jade?"

"If she kisses you I give you permission to slap her." Cat added innocently.

"No slapping Cat." I tapped her nose and reluctnatly let go of her, feeling anger well up as I saw Jade appear at the door.

She rubbed her temples, "Bye..."

"..." Tori was silent.

"Robbie's mine." Cat growled under her breath, "MINE!" She yelled suddenly and then started talking to Tori about something.

I lead Jade out.

Always got to be some drama.

What's next?

A mass murderer on the loose?

Haha.

(A/N)- You like? Also REALLY GOOD Cabbie you MUST READ!

You Belong With Me- By KnowMyNameNotMyStory

Just thought I should put that in, I love the story, just in case the author is by any chance reading this. Amd thankyou for the mention in your author's note a few chapters ago.

Love you guys as always 3

Reviews are like my drugs.

Only they don't kill.

NEVER TAKE DRUGS.

Only candy.

But not from strangers.

-Weirdest Author's Note Ever-


	20. Like Old Times

**Robbie POV**

Andre jogged back downstairs, looking triumphant, "Little tyke's asleep. I got him to sleep." He repeated proudly.

Tori smiled, "Uncle Andre worked some magic."

He shrugged, "I don't know how you guys put that crazy guy to bed each night without being tempted to use knock out gas."

"Too expensive. Otherwise it would be at the top of the list." I joked, "He's usually pretty good, there's the odd temper tantrum here and there but usually a story about trains will get him to sleep."

"Or horses." Cat smiled, fiddling with a strand of her hair, "He keeps asking for a pony. He really likes horses."

"Yeah he's obsessed with them, like with you and your giraffes." I put in.

Or Jade with scissors and unnecessary out bursts.

"I'm not obsessed, I love them." Cat babbled, "Difference."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like you dragged me out clothes shopping with you...AGAIN. And bought an I Love Giraffes sweatshirt or anything."

"I have a broken leg! I needed you to drive me! That's why you came as well!" Cat crossed her arms.

"Lil' Red we all know how much you love giraffes." Andre interrupted, "Now are we all done stalling?"

"Stalling?" Cat tilted her head.

"Yeah Red, stalling." Andre replied firmly, "Why y'all pretending that thing with Jade didn't just happen? I had to tell Aidan a story extra loud cause I could hear yelling from up there." He pointed ip the stairs, "And I know you guys have all got something to say about it. So spill."

Tori and I sat in silence.

But Cat immediately cracked the moment Andre asked us.

"Did I say something wrong?" She wailed, "I only asked who she was texting!" She looked up, her eyes suddenly looking watery like she'd been holding in all her fright until now.

"C'mere Kitty Cat." I held my arms open and she crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. Hiding her face. "What happened with Jade wasn't your fault, okay?"

"Mph..." She made muffled noise that sounded like she didn't believe me.

"What IS her problem?" Andre asked, "She's just so-"

"She trying to prove something...I think." Tori interrupted, "Think about it. She gets abused by...Beck who's mentally ill with deep psychological problems and a complete and utter..." She winced and the skipped past whatever she was about to say as both her and Cat suddenly looked unsettled.

"And ummm..." Tori tried to remember what she wanted to say, "...then after that, she discovers that he's trying to get with her best friend and then she and Andre get together and then he absolutely SHATTERS her heart and then-"

"Hey Tor!" Andre butted in angrily, "She broke up with me! She's completely impossible!"

"If you loved her like you told you did then that shouldn't have mattered." Cat chimed in.

"WHAT so I'm the bad guy?"

"You guys...Jade is difficult, it's just how she is. You can't blame Andre." I sighed.

"Exactly!" Andre shook his head at Cat and Tori, "Girls are so judgemental."

"RUDE!" Cat yelled, "We are NOT judgemental! GUYS don't understand us! You can be so stupid!"

"Whoa hey! You guys!" I raised my voice, "This wasn't meant to be Battle Of The Sexes, this was meant to be about Jade."

Cat brushed some hair off her face, "I can't help it if Andre is being stupid." she replied hotly.

"I DO understand girls!" Andre protested, they carried on arguing, ignoring what I'd just said.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "So Robbie, how you been?" she smiled, moving around Cat so that she and Andre could continue their agrument.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess, tired. What with Cat and Aidan but...everything's slowly falling into place, last I heard you're single? Tori Vega is still SINGLE?" I laughed.

She laughed too, "Ugh...don't remind me, I'm forever alone."

"A single pringle."

"On my lonesome ownsome."

I grinned and looked back over at Cat who appeared to have lost the argument and backed down and was sitting with a pouty expression on her face.

I don't really know what they were arguing about.

"Is it too late to try and revery the conversation back to Jade?" I wondered.

Cat sighed, "Probably, you guys were talking about single pringles or something so I don't know what's going on."

Andre laughed and smiled affectionately at Cat, "This is just like old times!" he laughed.

"Well..." Tori and Cat glanced over to where Jade usually sat.

The spot was empty.

"...almost."

. . .

"Well." Cat rubbed her face with the back of her hand and gingerly stretched her leg, the rest of her lounging on the couch, "That...was a disaster."

I nodded, "Uh huh. Jade completely flipped out."

"So...she's not friends with us anymore?" she looked confused, "I don't see what she was so mad about."

"She just wants some space Cat and I'm not sure if we're friends or not. Jade isn't the best person to rely on." I sighed, "But you guys are tight."

"Me and Jade?" she asked, "Really? It didn't seem like it."

"There were times when you didn't want her around. Mainly when you first found out you were pregnant with Aidan. You were always running away from Jade and yelling at all of us. She found out before I did though."

"Weren't you mad?" she asked, "I mean...I told my best friend before I told you."

"We weren't dating then, things were weird, I had a car accident too-"

"HEY! That's a pretty big thing to forget to tell me!" she yelped suddenly, looking mad.

"Oops...ummm...I forgot about it?" I offered lamely.

"HOW can you forget that you were in a car accident?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It's not really on the need to know basis."

"It would have still been nice to know!"

"Sorry. I didn't get memory loss or anything, broke my leg though, and my hand." I shrugged, "Cars collided, wasn't paying attention."

I felt her give me a weak kick with the leg that wasn't broken, "You're an idiot."

I smiled sheepishly, "I know, but you're the one who married me." I poked my tongue out, "You're stuck with me now."

"I guess..."

"Dang girl, I'm not that bad." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Back to the story?" she asked.

We do seem to have a habit off getting off topic nowadays.

"Right sorry." I apologised, "So I was in a coma, for about a week, but during that time you shacked up with someone, we weren't going out or anything...there was a kiss...the day of my accident. That's what I was thinking about, didn't keep my eyes on the road, went onto the wrong side and then-"

"Boom." Cat finished for me quietly.

"Basically, yeah. You were with the guy for a bit and then we got together and stuff happened and then boom we're married and you've got a son."

Cat looked suspicious, "Stuff?"

"There was a fight." I admitted, "Between me, Andre, Beck and Jade. Jade was with us, obviously, two fights I think...Jade was only in the second one. Beck tried to get Tori, but me and Jade got to them first."

"Where was Andre?" Cat demanded, her fingers rubbing her temples as she tried to get a clear image of what had happened.

"He stayed with you at our old house. You were the one that sent me and Jade to see if Tori was with Beck or not. Thank god you did." I sighed.

"He might've..." she started in a tiny voice.

"Yeah." I confirmed softly.

"Oh...I think I'll go to bed now." She announced, supressing a yawn, "Sleep off all this crazy stuff."

I smiled softly and grabbed her crutches, Okay...I'll help you up..."

She nodded, "Kay."

"Love you."

"Nighty night. Love you."

(A/N)- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! HOPING THIS WAS OKAY! THE BETTER STUFF WILL BE COMING SOON! I decided to stop typing in caps now...also...got soem cabbie story reccomendations...

Lucky As Cheese by kikigirl101

The Love Guru by KnowMyNameNotMyStory

Growing Up With Ms Valentine by Songbird341

Be My Player Two by MelsGvardo

Cat and Robbie Finally Together by Ariana4Ever

...Thankyou for allof your support! I'll update soon!


	21. Making Up For Missed Time

**Cat POV**

_"Rex, stop it. You know I don't like it when you are mean to Cat." _

_"Because you LOOOOOVE her!"_

_"I don't!"_

_"Tell that to my butt!"_

_"REX!"_

"Ugh…" I groaned, rubbing my forehead, "Stupid head…stop hurting." I went to get aspirin and almost fell off the bed, forgetting about my leg, the cast's coming off in a couple of week but until then…"Stupid leg. Stupid head. Stupid everything." I muttered crossly.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Robbie came through the door.

"AHHHH! Oh…hey Robbie." I gave him a tiny wave, "I'm so fed up!"

"Well stop being grumpy and just relax girl, Aidan's at school and Hollywood Art's is closed for the day because there was a flood…not even sure how it happened…"

"Can we go out somewhere?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure…we-"

"Like a date Robbie." I interrupted him sharply, needing to get it all out, "It's been weeks and I still only know bits and pieces. I want to go on a date with you. Find out more." I looked at him curiously.

He looked surprised, "Uh…okay, sounds good.

_"REX!"_

That…was Robbie's voice.

Who's Rex?

His friend?

His brother?

His dog…that can talk?

"Hey Robbie? Who's Rex?" I asked, looking at him.

Another look of surprise, "You remember him?"

"I had a weird kinda dream thing…like a flash back…and it was your voice, yelling at Rex. He sounded mean."

Robbie crouched down and put his hand under the bed and brought out a puppet that looked a bit like Robbie but with wild hair and no glasses.

What's that got to do with anything?

"A puppet?" I asked.

My turn to look surprised, "How does that fit in?"

"This is Rex." He replied bluntly, his cheeks going a little bit red as he held him on his hand.

"But he sounded real…like he was different person…"

"He is…in a way." Robbie attempted to explain, "I'd speak through Rex a lot in high school, he was how I talked to people I didn't know. I didn't really control what Rex said, the words just came out. We were polar opposites. I was nervous and shy, he was loud and rude. You were his favourite victim."

"So…you're a ventriloquist?"

"I was, haven't used Rex since we got married. Just shoved him under the bed and forgot about him…" he handed him to me and sat next to me.

I ruffled the puppets hair backwards, a cloud of dust rising up.

I coughed, that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Robbie rubbed my back before looking back to Rex.

I experimented moving his jaw up and down…"Make him talk."

"W-what?"

"Please Robbie, make him talk."

"I don't know…I tried so hard to get rid of him…" he hesitated.

"Please?" I begged.

He reluctantly picked him and the puppet immediately sprang to life.

"Nice of you to finally get me out of that hell hole." Rex spat.

Well…that's different.

He moved his head towards me, "Hey looks its crazy Valentine!" he crowed.

Robbie immediately looked annoyed, "Rex! I thought last time we spoke we agreed that you'd be nice to Cat!"

"That was before you decided to leave me hanging with all the dust and the crawlies." Rex's hand pointed to under the bed.

"This isn't permanent Rex, you aren't coming back. It's a one off."

"Oh but Rob! We're a team! You need me to survive."

Robbie looked helpless.

_"Rex, I think you need a time out!"_

_"You aren't giving me any time out!"_

_"Cat?"_

_"On it!"_

I shook my head, my hand returning to my temples, "Time out now Rex."

"You wouldn't dare-HEY! Get your hand off of me!"

I grabbed him and threw him onto the other side if the bed.

"Cat…sorry." He muttered, "Told you I had no control."

I leant over and kissed his cheek, "I know. Sorry."

He pulled me into a hug.

I smiled once he let me go, "What was that for?"

He shifted, "I…ummm…don't know? Love you." He blurted out the two end words quickly, like he was afraid of saying them to me.

I leant over and softly kissed him, letting all my feeling pour out, "Love you too. Don't know why, but I do." I sighed.

He grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me again.

"Robbie?" We were both breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead against mine, "Yeah?"

"Has Jade texted you or anything? Or is she cutting us all off?" I bit my lip.

I can taste him.

"You want to go see her?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "She doesn't want any of us around, and she made that clear."

"Kitty Kat, you guys are best friends, you go way back, it doesn't matter who remembers what. Maybe it'll take some weight off her shoulder to talk to you."

"You think?" I mumbled, sliding one hand to the back off his neck.

He kissed the tip of my nose, "You have that effect on people."

I giggled, "Why are you so nice?"

"Why are you so pretty? It's an unanswerable question." He replied.

I shook my head, "I'm not pretty Robbie, keep the facts straight."

"Hmm…I agree…"

"Hey! RUDE! You're meant to agree!" I pouted.

He smirked, "You're absolutely beautiful. Don't you forget that."

"Kay Robbie…I love you."

He smiled warmly, "Do you need aspirin?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thank you, love you."

"What's with all the love you stuff all of a sudden?" he laughed slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" I blurted out, "I'm trying to make up for all the missed time"

"You've changed your tune." He teased, "You didn't want any part of this marriage a few days ago. That was a quick change."

"Well I got confused." I replied defensively, "Now stop talking." I effortlessly crushed my lips against his.

He smiled against my mouth, "We going to talk to Jade then?"

I sighed after pulling away, "I want to go on a date with you! But…I should."

"We can still have a date either way." He reasoned, "Jade today though? Talk about all this crazy stuff."

"I suppose." I agreed after a pause, "But you're coming too."

He stuck out his bottom lip, "Fine. I'll come too."

(A/N)- So perhaps slightly shorter today but then next chapter is Jade and her mystery guy…

Also, my best friend is on fanfiction too, she's hasn't really written much yet but she's got a couple of warriorcats stories on here so far. If anyone goes for Doctor Wgo or Sonic the Hedgehog then she's going to be uploading stories for them soon so check her out! She's such a great person and has great plot ideas! There's also a plan for a Victorious story too...Username-Glowfury

Thankyou!


	22. Digging Up The Past

(A/N)- Thank you for all the reviews! I know Cat's attitude if confusing some of you, so this chapter should give you some answers. Also someone said Beck was her mystery man…I gave you a small hint about the guy Jade is seeing back when Cat's killers made their first appearance! So the Beck thing is partially right, anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Robbie POV**

Cat's attitude is confusing me…once minute she's one thing and then next she's another.

"Ok, right, we're here." I stopped the car, undid my seat belt and grabbed Cat's crutches out the back before going round to her door to open.

She's sitting in the back, there's more leg room and we've got the child lock on the back door because Aidan fiddles whilst I'm driving.

He opened the door when we were on a road once, can't let that happen again.

"Thanks Robbie." She replied meekly as she let me help her out.

Why does your mood keep CHANGING? Are you scared of me Cat?

I hesitated at Jade's door.

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…when Jade's defensive and you invade her space…

But we're adults; we should be able to have a rational conversation about her taking everything out on Cat.

I felt a hand loop with mine.

Cat beamed at me, "Come on!"

I saw her glance at me…to check my reaction?

What _is _she doing?

"Coming…you okay?" I asked, giving her a tiny nudge on the shoulder.

"Ummm sure! Why?" she looked confused.

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter."

She scuffed her foot, "Okay…let's go. "

She hobbled up to the door, following me.

I hesitated again before ringing the doorbell.

No reply.

"Maybe she's not in." I stated simply.

Cat shook her head and pointed to a window, "Look, the TV's on. So she is in, she's just ignoring us." She rang the bell again.

"Look!" Cat pointed to the window.

I glanced in the direction her finger was pointing in.

Jade.

Cat was right, she's just ignoring us.

Cat peered in.

"Cat maybe we shouldn't…"

"There's guy in there with her!" she exclaimed, "Told you she was in Robbie!"

"JADE! LET US IN!" She yelled, pounding on the door with one hand and using the other to steady herself.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal Jade and then a tall, well-built guy standing behind her.

More built up than me.

Looks intimidating.

"Hi Jade!" Cat waved at her, grabbing my arm with one hand, showing she was scared though her face wasn't displaying it.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Easy babe, these are your friend's right?" the guy smiled at us.

Babe?

Was this the guy she'd been texting?

Cat jumped suddenly and looked up at him.

A shadow crossed her face.

What is it?

**Cat POV**

_"Beck, Beck please. Just take me home, I don't want to stay here."_

_"Come on Kitty, we could have some fun." He along my jaw line._

_I gave him a weak push, "Please Beck." I whimpered._

_"No. Come on." He roughly shove past a group of people and over to the bar where there were about three guys sitting there._

_"You brought your girl today then Oliver?" one guy slid his hand along my shoulders and then down one cheek._

_Beck folded his arms, "Save the talk, get us some drinks. Kitty?"_

_"I don't drink. I'm going home." I said firmly._

_I turned away from them._

_I felt a thump on my back, the strange guy hit me hard and dragged me back, "Sit with us, there's a good girl."_

It's him!

"BECK'S GANG! HE'S FRIENDS WITH BECK! HE DOES DRUGS! HE DRINKS! HE'S VIOLENT! JADE THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled.

Robbie pulled me away, "What? Jade?"

"Cat this is none of your-"

"TO HELL IT IS MY BUSINESS!"

"Cat you don't know what you're talking about." The guy said smoothly, "We've never met before"

His eyes say otherwise.

"IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME THEN IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS DRUNK!" I bawled, "Robbie, get me away from him!" I cried.

He acted immediately, pulling me back to the car so fast my feet lifted off the ground.

He started up the car and sped off.

**Robbie POV**

"Cat are you sure?"

"I'M SURE OKAY?"

"Look I need to check because you lost your-"

"I KNOW I LOST MY MEMORY DAMMIT ROBBIE, WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" She screamed at me, her hands covering her face as she started crying uncontrollably, "He'll hurt her! He will, I know it! Robbie…" she whimpered, rocking back and forth.

"We're almost home baby, it's okay." I soothed, trying to ignore the feeling of rising panic.

"What if he HURTS her? I remember him, Beck would take me out places but he'd get drunk and that guy was there too! He's violent! Why are you okay with Jade being alone with him?"

"I'm not letting you get involved." I replied, "We're home."

"I'm staying in the car."

"Why are you being like this? I'm not Jade! She'd the dumb one who mixes with that ASS HOLE'S FRIENDS!"

"Maybe she doesn't know that he and Beck…"

"She knows Cat, the moment she told you that it wasn't your business, she gave it away."

"Then why aren't we going back to help her?" She wailed, clinging to the seat as I attempted to get her out.

"What? Go back? If he's as dangerous as you say he is Cat then that's a damn stupid thing to do!" I yelled, losing my temper with her.

"But Jade-"

"Look Cat, we don't know how much this guy has changed, also it's none of her business, Jade knows who she is and their still dating, there must be some attraction there." I folded my arms, "First we hear of anything concerning him and Jade then we can go to the police, but for now, it isn't our business." I shoved her crutches into her hands.

She slowly got up, refusing to look at me as we went inside.

She's still shaking uncontrollably, she's still in shock.

So am I.

HE WAS BECK'S FRIEND?

AND JADE'S STILL DATING HIM?

…All we can do now is pray to God that he has changed and that Jade knows what she's doing. Otherwise…things are gonna get messy.

(A/N)- Yay! The story's picking up its pace now! It felt kinda dead the past two chapters but I think I got it back on the right track…

Also just watched the new Victorious episode! I won't go into too much detail because so of you guys might not have watched it yet…not any Cabbie though, but there was lots of Cat and Robbie interaction, I'll be using the episode Star Spangled Tori in the sequel to The Girl With The Purple Giraffe.

It was a good episode nonetheless, can't wait for the last one next week!


	23. Letting Go Of Old Attatchments

**Robbie POV**

"Jade, come on, you aren't thinking." Andre snapped.

Jade folded her arms, "When did my love life become anything to do with you? In fact…since when was it anything to do with ANY of you? For god's sake, I'm leaving." She snarled.

Cat grabbed her wrist, her eyes all watery, "Please Jade! Why are you doing this?"

"Is it because he knows Beck?" Tori inquired, "Oh god Jade, you don't miss Beck do you?"

"NO Vega, I don't miss Beck, no words can describe how much I hate him, how much we all hate him." She paused.

Cat turned away from her and snuffled into my chest.

"It's okay…" I murmured softly.

She clung to me, crying, Jade ignored the loud sound of sobbing though.

I silently rubbed her back.

Jade, WHAT is wrong with you?

"Kurt-"

"That's they guy's name?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's made mistakes, but haven't we ALL made mistakes?" she yelled.

Cat's head suddenly shot up, "Stop yelling will you? Aidan's watching TV in the other room, he'll hear you, shut UP!"

Tori nodded, "Jade, none of us do drugs, none of us have criminal records and none of us are recovering ALCOHOLICS!" She screamed, completely losing it.

"He's RECOVERING! He had an alcohol problem about a year ago! He's been sober for ages! He's been going to conferences and stuff to get his life back on track, same with the drugs. Plus, he didn't take them, he sold them."

"Jade most drug dealers are druggies themselves." I butted in, "What the hell are you doing? Something's going to happen to you! Why won't you listen to us?"

"Because, I'm twenty TWO! I'm not a child, I have my own life which none of you have the right to interfere with."

"But what about CAT?" Andre squeezed his hands together, trying not to lash out at Jade, "LOOK at her; she's tearing up over you! You value your boyfriend over Cat? The girl you've been best friends with years?"

"I didn't tell her not to date Robbie." She replied bluntly.

"Robbie isn't dangerous!" Cat bawled, "There's the difference!"

"Look Kurt will be dropping by any moment to pick me up-"

WHAT?

"WHAT? FROM HERE?" I stood up suddenly, standing over Jade; Cat yelped and fell off me.

"Is that a problem?" she stared back at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? FACE THE FACTS, HE'S DANGEROUS, CAT'S DOWNRIGHT TERRIFIED OF HIM AND YOU TELL HIM WHERE SHE LIVES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled, "I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Rob cool it, just-"

A tiny voice interrupted him.

"Get out." Cat whispered quietly.

Everyone turned to face her.

"What? "Jade asked, appearing to not have heard.

"Get out." She repeated, her face hidden in a cushion.

I took a step towards her, "You heard her, get out. Don't come near me or her until your done with HIM." I snarled, "You could get Cat or Aidan killed, don't come near me or my family."

Jade looked like she was going to cry, "Some friends you are! Just because he was friends with Beck you have to JUDGE!" She screamed, "We were all friends with Beck but you guys don't judge each other!"

Tori took a step behind her; Andre stepped in front of her, hugging her.

"That goes for me and Tori too, sorry Jade, we don't want you to get hurt but I'm not risking anything." Andre walked out the room and we all heard the front door bang shut.

Tori looked unsettled, "Bye Robbie, Cat, say bye to Aidan for me." She whispered, running out after Andre.

"So this is it?" Jade looked directly at Cat.

Cat looked at me helplessly.

"After everything we've been through? Despite being friends at school, despite me supporting you on getting with Robbie, despite me helping you when you told me you were pregnant? You're ditching me?"

"Jade…Jade please dump him." Cat whispered, "Something bad will happen I know it, PLEASE!"

"Some friend you turned out to be." She snarled before turning to me.

"Shapiro. You never liked me much. I didn't really expect any less."

My temped flared.

"Jade that's not fair, it's just…Cat and Aidan come first. They're my family…a-and I love them. They come before anything else. Can you leave? Please Jade. Tell Kurt to pick you up somewhere else." I ordered.

"Aunty Jadey!" Aidan squealed, running through with open arms.

This is going to distress him but I've got to keep him safe.

I scooped him up and held in back, "No Adi."

He struggled, "P-put me down!"

Cat curled up into a ball, not making any noise.

Jade was looking at Aidan with a longing expression, tears suddenly started trickling down her cheeks, "Y-you can't do this…please…I need you guys…b-but I love him-"

"How? Jadey? How can you love him?" Cat bawled.

"I love him the same way you love Robbie, Cat. Please don't everything off with me because of this."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Aidan screamed desperately, kicking me.

"Aidan don't." Cat whispered, "Come and sit with me."

Aidan wriggled over to Cat who scooped up into a fierce hug.

He loudly protested.

"Bye little buddy." Jade smiled at him.

He looked up at her, "Where are you going? What's happening?"

"I-"

"Aunty Jade's going to be away for a very long time." I put in firmly before she could say anything.

"Do I get a hug before I go?"

Aidan leapt before either me or Cat could stop him and hugged Jade tightly, she picked him up, "I'm going to miss you little guy." She whispered.

"Will you come back and visit?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head, "I don't think-"she caught a look of Aidan's smile instantly dropping and he started crying, "-maybe some time."

I pulled Aidan back, putting him up on my shoulders, "You need to go now Jade." I said sharply.

"Bye Cat." Jade said quietly.

Cat didn't even look at her.

"Bye Robbie."

"…Bye."

I dropped Aidan next to Cat and walked Jade to the door.

"Robbie-"

"I don't like this Jade, but if anything happened to either of them…"

She scowled, "Go away." She marched out and slammed the door, leaving the house silent.

I leaned against the wall.

I hate this.

But Cat's scared, I've slept beside her three nights in a row because she's been having nightmares one after the other about Kurt getting me, or her, or Aidan, or even Jade.

Aidan would be easily lured in by Kurt.

If Kurt's not in jail and he was friends with Beck, then there must be others.

And I can't take that risk.

Goodbye Jadelynn West.

(A/N)- Jade's so unbelievably stupid, but I think Robbie did what needed to be done.

Also, Ariana4Ever asked when the sequel to The Girl With The Purple Giraffe would be up. The answer, as soon as this story finishes! The plan was for it to end on 25 chapters, it probably will, if not then 30 at the most.


	24. Why Can't It Always Be Like This?

(A/N)- DOUBLE UPDATE! Because I'm bored and just want to end this and crack on with the sequel to The Girl With The Purple Giraffe, I'll bet most of you will agree that that story was a lot better than this one and it'll probably more interesting to read because I've got it planned out. Also I'm just trying to avoid doing homework…English homework, which is actual writing a plot line for a horror story…someone help my mind is blank! Haha, my English teacher hates me…I saw her when I was walking home and I jumped up and down like a lunatic and yelled to some random strangers, 'THAT'S MY TEACHER!'…I was bored…the strangers crossed to the other side of the road to get away from me. I probably would cross the road to get away from me too.

**Robbie POV**

"A-are you awake?" Cat whispered, snuggling into my chest.

"Ughhh…" I groaned.

I felt her let out a small giggle and her hands snaked up my chest, "Where did your shirt go?" she laughed slightly.

"Not sure…" I turned my head slightly and then nodded to a crumpled pile of clothes on the floor, "Same place as your bra."

I saw her blush, "What time is it?" she stifled a yawn.

I blinked, trying to get rid of the blurriness in my eyes, "About five or something…go back to sleep." I sighed.

She made a noise and kissed my chest, "Nooo…I'm not tired." She complained.

I put my head on her shoulder, "I am…"

"Then go to sleep…" she smiled.

"Love you Cat…night…" I muttered, rolling away from her.

**Cat POV**

If I had any doubts about Robbie he just chucked them all out the window.

I love him, I can say that for definite.

I don't know how we got to this…I was scared and something happened and somehow we both ended up sleeping together.

I'm happy though, despite the situation and all of this crap that we're all going through with Jade. I trust Robbie completely…I don't like having to keep looking over my shoulder.

I don't feel safe away from Robbie; I know he didn't like cutting me off from Jade. He hated keeping her away just as much as I did.

I appreciate it though, Kurt…if he hurts Aidan…oh god…I need to check him.

I know I'm pointlessly worrying…but that's the thing about being a Mom, you do worry about your kid pointlessly, even though you know they'll be fine.

I sat up, careful not to wake Robbie who was looking extremely cute, all curled up into a pillow, his knees up against his chest and the covers pulled down on his side to his stomach.

I kissed his cheek before getting up.

God I'm so glad I got my cast off last week.

I padded over to the closet to get out some clothes, at the moment I'm in my underwear…kinda…it's half on.

Minus my bra.

I grabbed some sweat pants, bra and a top and quickly got changed.

No way I'm gonna be able to sleep after waking up.

I crept into Aidan's room, quietly closing the door behind me.

I sat on the end of his bed.

He sleeps in the same position as Robbie, face hidden in a pillow, all curled up.

He's fast asleep, didn't stir at all when he came in.

But he's fine, so my mind can calm down and quit worrying about irrational things.

I'm just jumpy since news of Kurt being back on the scene.

I mean…HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!

I'm sure we'll be fine…maybe he has changed…but I'm happy that Robbie didn't want to take any chances.

I wouldn't have been able to just cut everything off with Jade, I'm soft. One look from her and I'd be begging to be friends again.

I'm just not great at standing my ground.

I kissed Aidan's forehead before silently leaving.

I sighed.

It's now about ten past five.

Robbie leaves at six thirty; he puts a lot of work into his job.

There's disruptive kid in one of his classes and it turns out he's got stuff going on at home and he's just not putting any focus on school.

He can't concentrate in large groups so Robbie stays behind to go through stuff with him.

I think I'll just watch TV…if there's anything on.

I'm planning to contact my agent in a couple of weeks and get myself up and running for acting jobs again. I feel so LAZY. I have been advised just to relax a bit and take it easy, but I've been taking it easy for seven weeks now, it's time to go out and make myself a name in acting.

Talking of acting, me and Robbie are going to the movies to see MY film! He thinks it'll be a good way to build up my memory plus we missed the premier as I got hit by the car three days before we were meant to go, so I'm looking forward to it. So is Robbie.

Let's see what's on…

I flopped onto the couch…

Hmmm…I switched on the TV and grabbed the remote, flicking through all the various channels.

Why are there so many Jeremy Kyle and Teleshopping episodes on at this time?

Absolutely nothing good on at all…oh well.

Jeremy Kyle it is then…

I switched it on.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR US! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR DAD!"

Maybe not.

I switched it again to Teleshopping.

"And the next item we have here is a collection of teddy bear that are all from a collectible series of bears featured in the 1950's called the Cuddle Bunch." A blonde girl held up the creepiest looking bear I'd ever seen with wild fur and completely black eyes that revolved alarmingly as you moved him.

Horrible.

Who'd want a bear like that?

Movie then.

If I'm going to try and start looking for work in a couple of weeks then I might as well make the most of my relaxing time.

Let's see…

Well why not? How about a Disney film?

Yep…love them.

We have so many of them.

Most of them aren't Aidan's but mine.

Though who cares about all the growing up stuff? I'll always be a Disney fan.

Let's go with Brave, it's a new edition to the Disney collection, last time I went shopping Aidan clamoured for it.

He didn't even want to watch it when we got home because the main character was a girl and immediately lost interest.

I like Brave though, I've seen it a couple of times.

It's about destiny and yes…I do believe in destiny.

Robbie doesn't, he thinks it's a bunch of rubbish but I guess you can't agree on anything.

I put the movie on and settled down to watch it.

About half an hour in, Robbie suddenly appeared from no-where and sat down next to me, "Hey, whatcha watching?"

"Brave."

"Haven't you seen it like…a million times now?" he laughed and then yawned.

I frowned, "It's not even six yet, why are you up?"

He turned my face towards him to kiss me, "So I can sit with you for a bit til I have to go." He relaxed against me.

"You should go back to bed." I pouted, "You'll be all grumpy and mean later. You have to go to work in forty five minutes."

"Hey you've been up since five." He replied defensively, "But I guess if you don't want me here then I can go…"

I clung to him, "No! No! No! Mine! Stay! Please?" I begged.

He laughed quietly, "Sure."

I climbed into his lap and cuddled into him, "Okay then…I love you Robbie, sorry this has taken so long."

He kissed the top of my head, "I'm happy to have you back Cat…I missed you. So, so much."

"Sorry."

"Wasn't your fault the car hit you"

"My fault I didn't trust you."

"Do you trust me now?"

"Course I do Robbie, why'd you ask?" I blinked at him.

"No reason, I was just wondering" He smiled.

"Okay, you trust me, right?" I bit my lip anxiously.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "I love you Cat, of course I trust you, you wanna watch the movie now?" he smiled sleepily.

I sighed deeply, "Sounds good…you're so warm." I slipped one hand up his shirt.

He stretched out, pulling me on top of him.

"Hi there." I giggled, rubbing noses with him, "Now seriously, I want to watch this." I folded my arms, trying to show I was deadly serious, "No more messing around, you've had your fun now."

He leaned up and kissed and then let me go.

I sat in-between his legs, trying to watch the movie though Robbie was making it difficult by kissing my neck everyone so often.

I smacked his arm, "Right, I just heard Aidan, I'm gonna go get him, you…go get changed out of your sweat pants and put teacher clothes on." I ordered.

"Bossy." He said playfully.

I shook my head at him, "Go." I paused the movie and got up to check on Aidan whilst Robbie when back to our room to get dressed.

Aidan was jumping up and down on his bed at leapt at me the minute I walked through his door.

I scooped him up and held him close.

"I love you Mommy." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Adi." I whispered.

If only every part of my life could always be this perfect.


	25. Suspicions

"You better not have screwed this up Kurt."

"I haven't screwed anything up." Kurt snarled, "It's Shapiro, her husband, he screwed everything up. Not me Rick."

"What went wrong?" Rick folded his arms, his pierced eye brow wrinkled in disgust as he waited for Kurt's answer.

"He got all scared and suspicious and told Jade to stay away. Which means we have no way of getting Caterina alone." He spat on the ground, "Great idea this was. I need to get this money quick so get cracking with a new idea. I owe a guy."

Rick sighed, "We both do. Now shut it. Me and Connor will just have to watch her; we've got her address now thanks to West's stupidity. You just keep on fooling West and be ready when we need you."

. . .

**Cat's POV**

"Are you okay?" Robbie looking at me anxiously, his nose wrinkled slightly, hunching his glasses further up his nose.

"I-I'm not sure." I admitted, "I feel strange…" I scratched the back of my head.

I've been feeling odd for the past a couple of weeks for two reasons.

But I'm not going to come to terms with the first reason and just pray to god that it's a false alarm.

Let's just skip to the second reason.

"Strange?" Robbie prompted.

I nodded, "I don't feel safe…I…think someone-I mean I…I'm not sure but I feel like someone's watching me." I stammered, my voice dropping into such a low whisper I could barely here myself.

"Why have you seen something? What do you mean?" Robbie immediately sprung into action, firing at me with question after question.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen anything. I've just got that feeling you know? I swear, over thepast a couple of weeks, a few days after you cut us off from Jade. Someone's following me, it's probably nothing…but I'm sure…" I trailed off, freaking myself out more and more the longer that I spoke about it.

"Well are you going to be okay here alone with just Aidan?" Robbie asked, his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help but see his eyes stray over to the window a couple of times like he was checking for any signs of movement outside.

"Robbie don't…you're freaking me out!" I yelped.

"Cat I'm sure you're fine but why don't you ask Tori if you can hang with her today, Andre's working and Tori isn't so why not ask?" he suggested, "She loves Aidan as it is and-"

"Her dad's a cop, right?" I interrupted, feeling a little more secure.

He nodded, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, always good to have a cop around." He raised his voice slightly.

"Robbie? What are you doing?" I whimpered, "Why are you suddenly acting like someone is listening to us?"

"Look Cat calm down, you're probably fine, but since Jade got with Kurt, it's probably best off we don't take chances." He explained gently.

"I'll get my phone." I turned to go upstairs, "Wait…come with me?" I pleaded, grabbing his hand, "I'm scared Robbie."

He pulled me into a tight hug, "Don't be okay? Your mind is probably just playing tricks on you but just call Tori and distract yourself today." He encouraged.

"Okay…" I pulled him with me upstairs.

"I'm going to check in on Aidan." He told me.

"He'll still be asleep; it's pretty early, what is wrong with us? Weekends are for lie ins!" I said a little over enthusiastically.

He nodded, "Yeah, something definitely wrong with us, though its nice it being just us." He smiled softly.

I scampered into our room and grabbed my phone off the bed side table.

I paused for a moment, forcing myself to stand completely motionless and just listen to the sounds around me.

I'm not scared.

I'm not scared.

I'm not scared.

There was a sudden creak as the door opened.

Oh my god…do I turn round or do I run?

Or just stay put?

"You found you phone?" A voice suddenly spoke.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, grabbing a pillow, whipping round and smashing the person in the face with it.

"Ow…why is there a gun in your pillow?"

Oh my god it's just Robbie.

And I just hit him in the face with a pillow with a gun inside the case.

"It's not loaded, it's just for scare." I mumbled, going over and hugging him, "I thought you were…ummm…sorry."

He kissed my hair, "Damn that hurt." He grumbled, "When did you get a gun?"

I shrugged, "I was nervous…" I muttered, "Is your face sore?"

He sighed and put his hand to his cheek, "A bit. I think I'll get some ice. Why don't you wait a couple of hours before calling Tori? It's only eight. Most people aren't up at this time."

"Robbie I'm sorry." I repeated.

"You were scared." He laughed despite everything, "Sometimes a girl just has to whack her husband in the face with a gun." He joked.

"I forgot the gun was in there!"

"So…if it hadn't been me…you would have attacked someone…with a pillow?" he bit his lower lip to supress another laugh.

"It's not funny!" I snapped at him, "I panicked."

He snorted and rubbed my shoulder, "S'okay, I'm gonna get some ice."

"Was Aidan awake?"

"Do you see a ball of crazy hurtling around the house at a hundred miles an hour like a crazy thing?" he asked with another smiled though I saw him wince and his hand went back to his cheek and he let out a slight gasp, "Wow. It's throbbing." He said emotionlessly.

"I'll get you some ice." I replied bluntly, clinging to his arm, "Come on."

"Cat, seriously, there's nothing to be scared of." He reassured me as I paused outside Aidan's room.

He looks like he's about to wake up.

I smiled as I peeked around the door.

The floorboard beneath me made a sudden noise and Aidan's eyes opened.

Damn it.

He yawned and just stared at me, his huge brown eyes not blinking.

"Morning Adi." I whispered softly.

He slowly wriggled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

He continued to wriggle over to me in a worm life fashion as he slowly made it towards my feet.

"Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle." He giggled one he'd made it to my legs.

I bent down, "Hey little worm." I laughed.

He let out a high pitched noise and shot past me and into Robbie's arms; he pointed to me, "DADDY! THE BIRD'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" He screamed in a fake frightened voice.

I made a little cooing sound and made a lunge for him.

Aidan darted away from Robbie, hysterically laughing.

Robbie wrapped his arm round my waist and briefly kissed me before letting me go, "Come on worm murderer, I need some ice."

I gingerly touched his cheek.

He shuddered slightly, "Don't worry; I know you didn't mean too."

I hopped down the stairs, Robbie slowly followed after me.

I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and held it on his face.

Robbie sighed and replaced my hand with his, holding the icepack on his face.

"Right…I'll make breakfast." I announced happily, giving Robbie a slightly guilty look and giving the windows a quick, little nervous glance before turning my attention back to Aidan who was holding up a frying pan.

"It's heavy!" he gasped.

"Haha, give it here." I took it off him.

He held his arm and groaned dramatically.

"You little idiot." I said affectionately, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Aidan eyes widened and he clapped his hands together hopefully.

I looked at Robbie, "You want pancakes too?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but don't put any guns in them, unloaded or otherwise."

I shook my head disapprovingly at him, "I said sorry! Anyway, is that a yes for pancakes?"

He nodded again, "Yes please." He replied sweetly, the icepack still being held to his face.

"YAY! PANCAKES!" Aidan celebrated, leaping into Robbie's lap and knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof." Robbie groaned and grimaced, "Easy buddy."

Aidan poked his face, "Heh…" he gave a small laugh before leaping up again, "Can I help?"

Probably not a great idea.

"How about I help you flip one?" Robbie suggested.

"Can I flip the last pancake?" Aidan asked immediately.

I nodded, "Sure you can, I'll get cracking on the other ones first."

I caught the windows again in the corner of my eye and I swear I saw the bushes rustle slightly.

Probably just an animal.

Probably.

(A/N)- So I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I thought it was pretty detailed and probably the best written chapter in this story so far. Do you guys agree?

Thank you for all of the support, the reviews are great, I really enjoy reading through them.

Thank you again!


	26. I'll Set My Goat On Him

**Cat POV**

"Hey Tori!" I gave her a small wave with my free hand as Aidan was currently clinging to the other one.

He dropped my hand the moment he heard Tori's name and bounded over to her, "Hi Aunty Tori!" he yelled excitedly.

I turned round and to say bye to Robbie who was sitting in the car, it's Saturday but he has to go into the school for the afternoon for a meeting.

"Bye Robbie, see you later." I smiled.

He smiled in return, "Have fun, I'm sure that it's nothing. I doubt there's anyone watching you." He reassured me, tapping his hands in a repeated rhythm on the steering wheel of the car.

I shrugged, "I'm not going to risk it, and I still feel all weird."

"But you're sure that you're okay otherwise?" he bit his lip as he waited for the answer.

It's too soon to tell…don't worry Cat…just wait until you're certain.

I don't even know how he'll react.

Will he be angry?  
Better just keep it to myself.

I don't want to think about it, it's way too early.

I bet it's just all one huge mistake, I sure that-

"Cat?" Robbie had apparently been staring at me the entire time, waiting for me to say something.

I shook my head, "Oh right, sorry. Yeah I'm fine. Love you, bye." I blurted out quickly.

He gave me an uncertain look, "Well if you're sure-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "Just a little jumpy. See you later."

His shoulders drooped, "Well okay…bye Cat."

I gave him a small smile before turning back to Tori who Aidan had managed to knock over somehow.

"Hey little guy!" Tori cheered, "Oh my gosh Cat! I want to steal him!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

Aidan giggled and tried to wriggle away from her, "We're at the park!" he announced happily.

"Yes we are." I grinned, "You want to go on the swings?" I offered.

"I want to go on the swings!" Tori cheered.

I gave her a weird look, "Okay?"

"Deep down you do too." She smirked, "You know you wanna."

"I really don't." I replied rolling my eyes at her.

"Come ON!" Aidan growled, sounding frustrated, "No more talking!" he ordered.

"Aidan-" I started.

"No he's right." Tori cut me off, looking excited, "Let's GO!"

I sighed and followed after Tori and Aidan who both ran ahead in front of two kids and grabbed the two remaining swings.

Well Aidan did.

Tori made a sort of lunge and just about grabbed it.

I sighed and started to push Aidan.

"Higher!" he squealed.

"Going higher." I laughed, pushing him higher.

Tori was laughing manically and swinging back and forth in a mad frenzy.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Having fun!" Tori replied cheerfully, "I haven't been on a swing in AGES!" She yelled, "Come on Cat, have a go!"

I shook my head, "I'll pass." I turned my head to look at her and stopped pushing Aidan, letting him swing by himself.

Tori leapt off the swing and pouted in a similar fashion to Aidan, who makes exactly the same face when people aren't doing what he wants them to.

"I'll push Aidan. Have some fun!" she cheered, "You deserve it!"

"No I don't" I grumbled but I sat down on the swing anyway, ignoring the odd looks that I immediately got as I started to swing a little bit, "My cast has been off a few days now and I still haven't contacted my agent about getting my acting back on track."

Tori laughed half-heartedly, smiling as Aidan shrieked and kicked his legs as she pushed him, "Girl, at least you have a job!" her smile faded a little, "I can't find anything right now."

"You will." I reassured her, gingerly slipping off the swing and letting a little girl go on it instead, she looked probably about a year older than Aidan.

Perhaps a year and a half?

Whatever the age gap was Aidan soon caught sight of her swinging by herself and immediately got jealous, "Aunty Tori, stop pushing!" He ordered, sounding grumpy.

Yep, he's definitely jealous of that girl.

Doesn't like it when people are better at things than he is.

In his view, he's at the top.

He stared at the girl, watching her legs swing back and forth.

He stuck out his bottom lip and attempted to copy her and fell off with a bump.

His mouth when square as he started to bawl and then stopped, remembering about the girl that could still swing better than him.

I crouched beside him, "Up you get!" I grabbed him and set him on his feet again, his skin didn't even look grazed but I kissed his forehead anyway.

"You okay big guy?" Tori asked, looking worried.

"Yes." Aidan replied stroppily, putting his arms on the swing and tried to haul himself up, he pushed himself right over the other side and landed on the ground again.

His bottom lip quivered, I went to help him but he firmly shook his head.

He's determined, I'll give him that.

Tori watched him with an amused expression.

He struggled back up and somehow managed (after about three minutes jumping, falling and a few tears.) to get on the swing by himself.

He settled and looked satisfied.

The girl was still swinging.

He gripped each of the chains that held the swing up tightly in his tiny fists with a grumpy mixed with determined expression on his face, he kicked his legs at random.

He watched the girl again and slowly moved his legs in time with hers.

Oh thank god, he's swinging at last.

He's not moving much, but he's swinging.

"Aidan!" I and Tori cheered.

He let out a little cheer himself and then looked sad as he struggled to go higher.

After about ten minutes of swinging (or attempting to swing) the girl got fed up and got off.

Aidan suddenly decided that he didn't want to swing any more either.

"What's next?" Tori asked brightly.

Aidan looked like he was thinking and then his eyes suddenly strayed over to the climbing frame where the girl from the swings was now steadily climbing to the top.

"It's not FAIR!" He growled angrily, kicked the swings frame and then jumped back and started crying, "My foot hurts!" he yowled.

I sighed, "That wasn't a very smart thing to do was it Adi? Come here baby." I scooped him up and kissed his forehead.

He buried his face in my shoulder, "I'm tired." He announced, "I want to go home."

Tori looked at me sympathetically, "I'll drive us to my flat." She suggested and then suddenly looked pleased, "Because now I have a driver's license!"

I gave her another weird look, "Okay…come on then Adi."

"Girls are stupid…" he mumbled, "I hate girls, they're stinky and stupid."

I supressed a laugh and forced myself to tell him off, "Come on now, that's not fair."

"Yes it is!" he protested, he poked me, "Stupid girls."

Yep, well I'm not the one who kicked a wooden pole.

. . .

Aidan was curled up, almost asleep on the sofa, watching cartoons with half open eyes.

That swinging tired him out.

Me and Tori have a chance to talk properly now.

"So what was Robbie saying about a stalker?" Tori took a sip of her coffee and looked at me curiously.

I nodded, "I think someone's watching me through the windows of the house." I explained, "I always feel like someone's eyes are watching."

"Have you seen anyone? If you have then you can report it and have people in your area to keep them away." Tori suggested.

"It's just a feeling, I don't feel safe with just Aidan, there need to be another adult there, otherwise I feel vulnerable…" I wrinkled my nose, "This is strong coffee."

"Milk's in the fridge." Tori smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Where else would it be?"

Tori paused for a moment, "In a cow?" she guessed, "Or a goat, I've always wanted a goat, can you keep a goat in an apartment?" she wondered.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, what would you do with a goat?"

"Milk it, and if I ever ran out of food then eat it." She explained simply.

"Why not got just go to the shops and buy food?"

"Can't do that in a zombie apocalypse." Tori rolled her eyes, "Duh."

I laughed and went over to get the milk out the fridge.

"So are you and Robbie okay?" she asked, staring into her coffee mug.

"Yep, fine, why?"

"You seemed a little weird with him at first." She admitted "I thought there might be something wrong."

I blushed, "No..everything with him is perfect…he's perfect…" I mumbled, "He's been great. But there's one little thing I'm worried about"

"What did you guys have a fight?" Tori guessed.

I shook my head, "No, no, he's been really sweet, he hasn't given me anything to fight with him about." I giggled.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Stop making me feel bad about being single." She teased.

"Maybe there's a reason. Do you talk about zombies and goats usually?" I asked.

"Only if I'm getting hit on by someone I don't like, but usually if they're creepy then they dig the goat thing. Are you just changing the subject?" she raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged and looked away, "No…why would you think that? O-of course not…heh…" I replied awkwardly.

"Well obviously something's bothering you." Tori stated, "What is it?"

"It's just…how did Robbie react when he found out about me being pregnant with Aidan?" I whispered, feeling sick.

Tori gulped as realization slowly spread, "Cat are you-?"

"Answer me." I snapped, looking at her desperately.

"I wasn't there when you told him…but he was pretty surprised…"

"He wasn't mad or anything?" I blurted out.

She shook her head slowly, "I don't think so, he didn't appear angry."

I ran one hand through my hair, "Oh god, this is a nightmare."

"You're pregnant?" Tori whispered.

"I-I think so…" I whispered back, wringing my hands, "I'm a few days late, but it's too early to get any results on a test…I wasn't going to tell him til I was sure."

Tori had a gone a funny colour, "You're scared of how he's going to react?"

I nodded, "Yeah..I don't know how to tell him…"

"Wait til you're sure, no point in causing unnecessary panic."

I nodded, "Kay."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm…not sure, it's still a shock you know? I guess I wouldn't mind too much if I was, I'd like kids with Robbie." I blushed heavily.

Tori smiled, "You can barely tell Aidan isn't Robbie's kid, they're so alike…well apart from Robbie was always chasing girls and Aidan thinks they're stinky but I'm sure that'll change soon enough."

"I'll bet. I just want some kids, with HIM. That are biologically his, I know it doesn't matter who made them, it's who brings them up…but I still want too. I'm just scared how he'll react."

"He loves you, I'm sure he'll embrace it with open arms." Tori encouraged.

"Really?"

"If he doesn't I'll set my goat on him."

(A/N)- I made a mistake last chapter by calling one of the guys Olvier…sory for the confusion! I renamed in Connor (I edited it!) Also, Victorious ends this weekend…do you guys think people will still read Victorious fanfics when the show doesn't air anymore?

Did you guys like this chapter?

I used to be jealous of other kids who could swing by themselves when I was yuonger J I also want a goat.


	27. Not Now

**Cat POV**

Red for pregnant…blue for not pregnant…

Come on you blues.

Please god, don't be red…

I placed the test on the side of the basin and stared at it, crouching down so my eye was practically touching it.

It's still white.

Still white.

Still white.

Still- IT'S CHANGING COLOUR!

Please God, don't do this to me-PLEASE!

Wait…no.

No no no no no no no.

Red.

Shit.

Now what do I do?

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Mommy? You've been in there ages, have you got tummy ache?" Aidan asked in a loud voice from the other side of the door.

I kept my eyes fixed on the test, trying to will it to turn blue, I'd heard what he said but I was too shocked to respond.

"Mommy?"

"Pregnant?" I whispered to myself hoarsely, "I'm so stupid…"

"MOMMY?" Aidan screamed, pounding on the door.

I hurled the test in the bin and flung open the door.

He looked up at me, extremely red face, "Why were you ignoring me?" he roared, hitting my legs furiously before bursting into tears.

"Sorry Aidan." I gasped, gingerly picking him up and kissing his cheek, "It's okay…"

I made my little boy cry.

And I'm pregnant?

I'm barely managing one as it is, never mind two.

"I'm back!" Robbie called suddenly.

Great.

He's home, how can I go on this date when I'm LYING TO HIS FACE?

"Cat? Aidan? You guys here?" he called out.

Aidan clung to me as I carried him downstairs.

"Hi…" I gave him a small wave, making sure I didn't meet his gaze.

"Hey." He replied warmly.

Robbie, stop sounding so happy.

You're making me feel worse.

"You all set for tonight?" he grinned.

I nodded, "Tori said she'd come round to babysit around eight, that's two hours."

He nodded, "Good, gives me time to shower."

"Great, I'm just going to make Aidan's tea now."

"Ok, were you okay today?" he took Aidan out of my arms, "Hey buddy."

"Hi Daddy, did you have fun at work?"

He pulled a face, "I'd rather be here with you guys. Cat?"

"What? Oh right, fine yeah, everything's fine. Everything's normal." I rambled, "What was the question?"

He looked concerned, "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I through my hands in the air, "Everything's absolutely fine! Are you okay Robbie?"

He gave me a weird look, "Ummm…yeah…I'm fine."

"Great! I'll make tea!" I pushed past him and into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge.

Could I have made it any more obvious?

What is WRONG with me?

"Mommy can you put the TV on for me?" Aidan appeared out of no-where…well through the door.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Course." I went through to the other room, he followed closely behind me.

"There you go, you wanted cartoons right?" I asked him as he leapt on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest as he squirmed around trying to find a comfortable place to sit.

"That's right Momma." He smiled.

I paused, "Aidan?"

He sighed deeply, "Thank you…"

I shook my head at him, "Your welcome."

. . .

I pressed my face against the window.

There's someone out there, I know it.

I felt someone's arms go around my waist.

I immediately whipped round and slapped them, okay RUN!

Wait…man I did it again!

Robbie was standing in front of me, one hand covering his eyes, "Cat…again? He groaned.

"Sorry!" I gasped, "Do you need ice? I'm sorry!" I whimpered.

"I'm fine, don't worry. What were you doing any way?" he said, taking his hand away to reveal a red eye.

"Seeing if anyone was out there." I muttered, "Aren't you meant to be showering?"

"Already have."

I reached up, "Your hair's still wet."

"It'll be dry the time Tori's here. Do you want me to do Adi's dinner?" he suggested.

"…kay." I turned to go and watch TV with Adi but Robbie grabbed me by my shoulders.

"I know you're lying, there's something wrong. Tell me." He looked into my eyes, "Please Cat."

"I…I'm just…worried about our date." I lied, well not completely lied, I am pretty nervous.

He relaxed, letting go of my shoulders and letting his hands fall to my hips, "Well don't be." He smirked and kissed my forehead, "What's to worry about?"

I shrugged, "Just nervous. Tense. Don't worry about it…in fact, you go relax with Aidan. I'll make his tea then we'll go see the movie, okay? Good. BYE." I gave him a push towards the door.

He sighed, "So I come home from work, offer to help you and I don't get a hug or a kiss or anything?" he shook his head at me.

"Robbie go through." I ordered.

He stuck out his lip, "You're bossy." He grumbled.

I grabbed a tea towel and threw it at him.

He caught it and chucked it back.

It landed on my head.

I put it on the side and smoothed my hair back down,  
"Quit fooling around." I complained, "Ugh Robbie I'm so stressed out right now." I raked my hands through my hair, "Okay…dinner for Aidan. What to do? What…do…I…do?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Robbie offered.

"What? Are you saying I'm not a good Mom? Is that it? That I can't cope with a child?" I snapped furiously.

Robbie put his hands up, "I was just offering because I thought you might want a break after taking care of him the whole day…"

Now I feel really guilty.

"Robbie…"

"I'll be with Aidan." He answered sharply and briskly walked out.

Great, that's great. Just great, everything's great.

Everything is-

"STUPID!" I shrieked suddenly, grabbing the tea towel and chucking it on the floor.

Stalkers.

Arguments.

Responsibilities.

Secretly PREGNANT.

It would all be so much easier if Robbie knew…no.

He'll be mad.

What if he doesn't want any more kids?

Aidan was never planned, obviously. I don't know how he reacted to me being pregnant the first time round.

Never mind a second and with HIS baby this time.

WHY is this happening to ME?

Right, stir fry.

It's quick, I'll do that.

Can't let him just eat junk food all the time.

He's got to have a variety.

Right…okay…

. . .

I dished up and carried the plate through and put it on the table and handed Aidan his special knife and fork which had his name engraved on them.

"FOOD!" He yelled immediately and then stopped and wrinkled his nose, "NO!"

Damn it, noodles.

He doesn't like them.

But what else can I serve with stir fry?

"Come on Adi, noodles are nice." I encouraged.

"They're stinky I'm not eating that." He crossed his arms and pushed the plate away.

"Well eat everything else then. Leave the noodles." I reasoned, folding my hands over my stomach.

Can't feel a baby bump yet.

Mind you it's only been about a week and a half.

"No! The noodles are touching all the other food!" Aidan whinged, "I'm not eating it!"

I looked at Robbie, "What do you think?"

"I think I should let you deal with it so I don't get excused of saying you're a bad mother." He answered coldly, not looking at me.

"Aidan, eat your dinner." I raised my voice.

He got his fork and chucked it on the floor, "NO!" He screamed.

"Aidan, EAT your food." I snapped, picking up his fork and putting it back on the table, I put my and on my head.

I'm getting a head ache…

I give up.

Robbie sighed, "Come on Aidan, listen to our Mommy, eat your dinner."

He sucked in his lips, looking angry, "No! It's yucky!"

"Well if you don't want it…" Robbie took the plate and pretended he was going to eat the food.

Aidan suddenly snatched it away and started eating anything that hadn't toughed the noodles.

Why didn't I think of that?

I'm supposed to be the Mom plus the one who's pregnant.

Why couldn't I get him to eat it? I heard a sudden thud.

Oh my god…I knew it, there's someone out there.

Robbie stood up, looking over at me, "It's fine…" he soothed, "No-one's there."

"Yes there is!" I sniffled, grabbing his arm, "I'm scared…"

Robbie sighed, "I'll go and check…"

He got up.

"Robbie?" I chanced a look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad…I know-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, not really looking like he believed what he was saying to me, "I don't care."

Yes you do.

I can see it.

"Kay…" I mumbled, "Sorry anyway."

. . .

**Robbie POV**

What did I do?

Absolutely nothing.

Has to be some reason, perhaps Aidan was acting up all day.

I'm not sure.

I know she wants to ask Tori if she can be child-minder for us, considering she's jobless and loves Aidan.

And naturally it's a job, so she'd get paid.

Cat still hasn't contacted her agent because we haven't asked Tori yet and we can't just leave Aidan on his own.

So she could be stressed about that.

But I've got this instinct that keeps saying she's hiding something from me.

She's acting WEIRD.

Aidan's eating now, Cat didn't look pleased that I could get him to eat and she couldn't.

Anyway, I'm not meant to be standing around in the kitchen…meant to be looking for any signs of a person outside.

I have my doubts about Cat's suspicions but there's still a little part of me who believe her enough to make me have to keep turning round and checking the shower when I go in the bathroom.

She made me that nervous about it, even though I'm almost completely convinced that it's nothing.

I pressed my face against the window, watching the bushes.

Nothing.

See Cat?

There's no-one there.

I'm pretty sure-

WAIT!

I swear…I swear I saw a flask of white, like the sleeve of someone's t-shirt, I stepped away from the window, shook my head and blinked furiously and looked back.

Nothing.

Must have been eyes playing tricks on me.

I nervously edged back to Cat, keeping my eyes fixed on the window, I didn't see anything else.

Must have been a trick of the light.

Come on Robbie think logically.

Cat's convinced someone's out there, but she's also suffering from amnesia…it could just be some sort of side effect, like…paranoia?

I don't know though…she seems pretty sure.

Not to mention freaked out.

But, there can't be any one, I'm tired and Cat's got my defences up, I probably imagined it.

No point in saying anything to Cat, I probably just imagined it, why freak her out for no reason?

"Nothing." I smiled, sitting down next to Cat who was cuddling a cushion close to her chest.

Aidan was busy flinging food around and seemed intent on ruining the new carpet.

Great, something else to do…

Cat didn't say anything, nor did she let go of the cushion.

I gently prised it out of her hands and pulled her into my lap, "Nothing, okay? No-one out there."

I swallowed, thinking of the flash of white.

There's nothing there.

There's nothing there.

Nothing.

Just your imagination.

"There is! Robbie please believe me!" she whispered, sounding stressed and frightened.

"I do." I said softly.

"Oh god, if you believe that must mean I'm right!" she wailed, but the TV blotted the sound out, so Aidan couldn't hear her and happily went on ruining my lovely, expensive new carpet.

Thanks buddy.

"Shhh…don't get so worked up about it. Hey, you've still got an hour. Go take a shower, relax, and don't worry, okay?"

She shook her head and buried her face in my shirt, "No." she replied stubbornly, "I'm not going upstairs on my own."

"Then I'll come with you." I reasoned, rubbing her back.

"No! What about Aidan?"

"Cat there's-"I almost said nothing there. But I'm beginning to doubt myself.

Just suppose there is some perverted creep or something?

What if Cat's right?

And we leave Aidan down here?

No. I can't risk that.

I grabbed my phone off the table.

"What are you doing?" Cat whimpered, sliding off my lap and cuddling into my side instead.

"Calling Tori see if she'll come early."

Cat gulped, "Maybe we shouldn't go." She whispered, "What if they get Aidan and Tori? What if something happens?"

"Why don't I go outside and check?" I suggested, dropping the phone and getting up.

Cat immediately grabbed hold of my arm, "No! Robbie are you stupid?" she snapped.

I shrugged her off, "There's no-one out there."

Cat's eyebrows furrowed, "Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

I shook my head, "It's fine." I walked out the room.

I stopped at the front door and hesitated before stepping out.

I walked round to the bushes along the side of the house, "Hello?"

Too quiet, I'm practically whispering.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" I yelled into the darkness.

Still nothing.

"I have a gun."

No…nothing.

I quickly went back inside, slamming the door shut only to bump straight into Cat.

"Well?" she asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head, "I couldn't find anything, we're fine." I pulled her into a hug.

She stretched up and grabbed my face with both hands to kiss me.

She rested her forehead against mine once she'd drawn back, "You sure?"

"Well I said I had a gun, and there was still no reply. When did you get a gun by the way?" I asked with a small smile, looping our hands together.

"When I first came back and didn't know who you were, if you tried anything, I was going to shoot you." She admitted.

"Charming." I snorted.

"Well I didn't know what you were like." She answered simply, with a giggle.

"I wouldn't put t past you to shoot anyone I guess. Sounds like something you would probably actually do."

She nodded, "I was scared."

I stroked her cheek, "I know. But you shouldn't be."

She shook her head, "I'm not, not anymore. There's stuff I don't remember, but I have all these new memories." She explained, "So I think that makes it okay. Does it?"

"As long as you're happy Cat." I smiled.

She looked down, suddenly with a guilty expression.

"What?" I put my hand under her chin so she'd look at me.

"Nothing." She shrugged, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll go check on Aidan, you'll be okay?"

"I've still got that feeling." She shifted uncomfortably, "That someone's there. I can't shift it."

"You're fine." I gave her little nudge.

"Okay, I'm going…" she mumbled.

"You've got about half an hour." I smiled as slowly walked up the stairs.

. . .

"Hey Tori." I smiled, opening the door wider so she could come in, "Thanks for this."

"No problem, he's adorable!" she replied peppily, "Where's Cat?"

"Just getting changed I think. Aidan's watching TV."

I led her through to him.

Aidan crawled across the sofa and pulled Tori down next to him and made himself comfortable on her lap, "Hi Aunty Tori! Why are you here?"

We've already told him, has he forgotten already?  
"Adi you know why, me and Mommy are going out tonight, so Aunty Tori's going to look after you." I explained.

He looked uncomfortable, "Who will read me and bed time story?" he whispered.

"I will." Tori told him with a smile.

"Will it be one about trains?" he asked.

She nodded, "If you want it to be."

He thought for a moment, "Okay then."

"Right…put him to bed in half an hour, we let him stay up later because we were going out and wanted to say goodbye." I explained to Tori, "He's already had dinner…he likes to have coco when he goes to bed, helps him sleep. He needs to be read to…he's already had dinner-"

"You already that." She laughed.

"He hasn't any pudding or anything-"

"I brought red velvet cupcakes, they're mainly for you and Cat but I bought him one too, is that okay?" she asked anxiously.

I nodded, "Yeah that's-"

"CAKE!" Aidan yelled happily, hugging Tori.

She smiled, "Take a break first okay? You just ate."

He looked at her sulkily, "Fine."

"Oh hi Tori!" Cat made her way down the stairs, "Can I talk to you quickly?"

I looked at her, "About what?"

"Ummm…Mom stuff you know?"

"But Tori isn't a-"

"Come on Tori!" She yelled.

Tori got up, shifting Aidan onto my lap and made her way through.

. . .

**Cat POV**

"Okay Cat what is it?" she asked.

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my lips and quickly shut the door, "Okay…I'm pregnant, I did the test and it confirmed it and I am and I don't know what to do and-"

"Relax Robbie will help you, everything's going to be fine."

"Well…about that." I scuffed my foot and started running my hands through my hair.

"Cat? You told Robbie? Right?"

I looked down and slowly shook my head, "I was going too…but I just can't, what if he didn't want another baby."

"Then he'll just have to grow a pair and deal with it." Tori replied simply, "Robbie will be happy about it, he loves Aidan, he love any other kids you guys have too. Look Robbie isn't Aidan biological father, but he is his father and he's great with him. So what if there's another kid? What's he gonna do? Maybe he'll be a little shocked but if you tell him now Cat, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Wait, would do you mean?"

"If you don't tell him and then he figures it out when you start showing which last time was what? Six weeks? A couple of months? He will be mad. You can't hide something as big as this from him, it's not right Cat." She folded her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"I will tell him…just not now…" I dodged round her, "Come on Robbie! Let's go!" I called out.

He stood up, "Is everything okay?"

Tori ran past me, "Actually Cat needs to-"

"Go to the toilet!" I interrupted quickly, "That's what I need to do!"

Tori went over to Robbie.

Wait…what if she tells him.

"I changed my mind, no I don't!" I announced, I rushed over to Aidan and kissed his forehead, "Miss you baby, be good. Come ON we're going now!" I grabbed Robbie hand and pulled him to the door.

He looked at me uncertainly before putting on his shoes, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes! Fine! Bye Tori! Bye Aidan!"

"Cat-"Tori started, I shuffled up to her.

"Tori, please don't. Not now." I pleaded, "I promise I will, but look at him." I gestured to Robbie who now had Aidan hugging his legs, "Not now."

"But soon Cat, when you get back." She reasoned, "You need to-"

"Got to go! Bye!" I kissed Aidan's forehead again and then pulled Robbie out the house.

(A/N)- Three more chapters left! Action more happens in chapter 29! Hope you liked, sorry I didn't update sooner.


	28. Swarm Of Moms

(A/N)- So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I decided to publish the sequel to The Girl with the Purple Giraffe early, so I've posted the first two chapters of that (Sequel's called Daydreaming) Sorry again!

**Cat POV**

I wish Tori would just butt OUT.

It's none of her business if I'm pregnant or not, I'll tell Robbie when I'm ready.

What if I lose the baby like last time?

That fears been bouncing around my head for ages.

Why have I forgot the good and remembered the bad?

I'm glad I didn't forget about my miscarriage, that's basically forgetting about my child.

But say I do lose it, if I tell Robbie and he's happy about it…but then I miscarry.

He'd be mad; he suffered enough from the time before.

We both did, maybe it's best to tell him after the three week mark, that way there's more certainty.

Okay…so maybe I should tell him before that, I just don't know how to say it.

In a song, like people do online.

Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I am pregnant. And it's your baby.

That's what girl's usually text their boyfriends, I've seen a couple of texts like that.

But Robbie's my husband.

Though he feels more like a boyfriend.

Someone who will drift away when I tell them I'm pregnant.

I'm scared to be honest, what if he doesn't want another kid?

"Mommy you went past school." Aidan said quietly, pressing his face up against the window.

People say don't put your little kid in the front of the car but I like to keep an eye on him, plus he's in his car seat.

I reversed slowly back up the road, "Right, sorry. We're here."

"I know." Aidan giggled, "I come here every day."

I nodded, "You do. Now come on." I leant over to undo his seat belt; he can fiddle with it but still has difficulty undoing it.

Aidan waited impatiently for me to get out, go round and open the door for him because for some reason, he won't do it himself.

He probably thinks there's child lock.

Can't get child lock in the front, only the back, won't tell him that though.

Otherwise he'll be opening the doors whilst we're driving again.

He hopped out once I'd opened the door, leaving his little back pack in the car and bolted.

"Aidan! WAIT!" I yelled, holding up one hand and grabbing his bag with the other.

He stopped and looked round, "What?" he tilted his head.

"Come back." I snapped.

He padded back over to me.

"Take your bag." I handed it to him.

He didn't take it, "You can carry it." He whined.

Arggghhh.

"No Aidan, it's your bag, you need to carry it." I answered firmly, "You're a big boy now, you can carry your own stuff."

"But I'm already carrying stuff." He stamped his foot.

"Don't lie Adi, take your bag." I sighed, "We really haven't got time for this, and we're late enough as it is."

"I'm not lying." He answered defiantly, "I'm carrying my clothes." He tugged at his top, "See?"

I shook my head at him, "Don't be silly, come on now."

"But I'm already carrying stuff! If you want me to carry the bag I'll have to take my clothes off!" he whined, "You carry it."

"Aidan Valentiro, take your BAG!" I yelled, my temper flaring.

He sighed heavily.

I dropped it by his feet, "Pick it up." I ordered, "Please Aidan, stop being difficult."

He kicked his bag hard, "No!"

Why are you being like this?

"Fine then. Leave your bag on the ground and then you can explain to your teacher why you haven't got your bag or any of your things." I folded my arms.

He hesitated and then slowly took his bag with a sulky expression on his face and stomped off towards the school.

I locked the car and followed him, feeling satisfied yet still slightly mad.

"Aidan, not so fast." I swiftly walked to catch up with him.

He didn't look at me, "You're a meanie." He said in a grumpy voice.

"You need to learn how to look after your own things young man." I answered, "You have to start sometime."

"Sometime isn't now. Now is now. Sometime is sometime other than now." He sucked his lips in, still not looking at me.

"Just walk. Please stop it, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you can't just leave your bags everywhere, you need to look after your own stuff."

"But I don't want to." He said simply.

"But you need to, now come on, are you going to apologise for being such a grumpy guy this morning?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed, "Okay…sorry…" he said half-heartedly.

I accepted it and walked him quietly to the entrance, "Bye Adi" I scooped him up and hugged him.

He hugged me back and kissed me cheek before squirming out of my arms and running in with a crowd of other kids.

A group of other Moms were gradually moving towards me, most of them were around thirty, a couple into the forties.

Poor kids, their Mom's will be the same age as grandma's when they hit twenty.

There's one person about my age who I've spoken to a couple of times.

She seen the movie I was in and recognised me, I've had that a lot, had to sign a few autographs.

I thought it was only famous singers and actors who did that sort of thing.

Apparently not.

Got to escape before they start talking to me.

Made the mistake last time and I was standing for about an hour talking about kid stuff.

Got to go.

Make my escape.

"Oh hi Caterina." One of them Mom's waved at me.

DAMN IT!

Caterina, how many more times?

Cat. It's CAT.

"Oh hi." I gave a false smile and didn't move from my spot, "I really need to get going so-"

"Oh I'm sure you can stay for a while." She cut me off.

Man this woman is pushy.

A couple more of them came over.

"Hello…Katrina is it?" one guessed.

I shook my head, "It's Cat."

The third who hadn't said anything was just staring at me oddly.

Haven't seen her before, maybe she's new here.

"Are you…Caterina Valentine?" she asked, squinting at me.

I nodded slowly, "Yep, and it um Cat. Please. Call. Me. Cat." I practically begged.

"My husband and I really love the movie." She gushed suddenly, "He's got posters of you in our room, I don't mind because you are such a pretty young lady."

…okay?

"Ummm thank you?" I shifted uncomfortably.

She cut me off with a huge false laugh, "I mean, it's completely fine that my husbamd says he'd take you over me any day! That's fine! Just fine!" she laughed again, but for way too long.

She was looking at me in a kind of angry way.

Someone help me…please?

The lady that had come over first butted in, "Oh yes and also congratulations." She beamed.

"Oh, thanks, being in a movie was great." I smiled.

She shook her head, "No, congratulations for the little one!" she suddenly eyed my stomach.

HOW DOES SHE KNOW?

"I-is it obvious?" I ran my hand over my stomach.

She shook her head, "I can just tell from the look in your eye."

What?

"A mother knows." Another butted in.

I suddenly got bombarded with questions as about a group of ten all swarmed in.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Have you got a name?"

"What does your husband think?"

"Do you have a husband?"

"Are you on your own?"

"I raised Jonah by myself, you'll be fine."

"I'm here if you need help."

I slowly back away from them, "This has been great but I need to go." I darted away from them and ran back to my car and quickly sped off.

What…just happened?

Could she really tell I was pregnant?

Can Robbie tell?  
What if he knows I'm lying and is just seeing how long I'll lie for?

Cat…just calm down, everything's going to be fine.

I'll go home, have a shower and then look over the script I got sent for an audition I'm going to for a starring role.

Should be fine because filming doesn't start til around this time next year.

This time next year they'll be a little boy or girl crawling around.

I can't wait.

I'm excited for this baby, scared for Robbie's reaction.

But happy about the kid.

I pulled into the drive.

Right…damn I forgot, the others are coming later.

All I want to do is relax…phooey.

. . .

"We all need to get together sometime." Andre suggested with a smile.

Robbie nodded in agreement, "We should go to that beach sometime that we used to go to on hot weekends in high school." He replied, combing his fingers through my hair.

I didn't dare look at him, or Tori.

I know she can tell I haven't told him yet, I can feel her eyes burning into me.

"I'm going to get a drink." I announced, getting up suddenly.

"I'll come too." Tori offered, leaping up as well.

"No I can do it, Aidan you want to help?" I turned to Aidan who was sitting on Andre's lap, fiddling with his short braids, amusing himself by jiggling the beads up and down.

He shook his head, "Aunty Tori can help." He turned his attention back to Andre's hair.

I sat back down, "I'm not thirsty anymore." I announced, sitting back down.

Robbie frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Fine " I curled into him, covering my face with his arm so I couldn't see Tori out of the corner my eye.

I feel terrible.

"So uhh you guys all want to go the beach, like old times?" Andre continued.

"How's it like old times if Jade isn't coming?" I asked, rolling over so my voice wasn't being muffled by Robbie shirt.

"Are we going to the beach?" Aidan asked eagerly.

Andre looked at me and Robbie.

I nodded, "We sure are litte guy." I smiled softly.

"Yay! But wait...why isn't Aunty Jadey coming?" A look of confusion crossed Aidan's face.

"She's got other plans." Tori answered swiftly before anyone else cpuld.

"Oh..." Aidan looked dissapointed.

Andre ruffled his hair, "Cheer up Adi, we'll have fun."

He shrugged and scampered over to Robbie.

. . .

"You're acting weird." Robbie stated.

I turned my back to him and pulled the cover over my head, "Goodnight."

"Cat-"

"Cat is not a available right now, but you can leave a message after the beep." I said sarcastically, trying to blot him out.

"Cat plea-"

"I said good night."


	29. Gun Shots

**Cat POV**

Today's one of those days where, you can just kick back and forget about everything, you know?

Forget about Aidan…because Robbie splashing around with him in the sea.

Forget about the car accident, just forget.

And it's nice; I haven't felt so relaxed in ages.

Tori and Andre are playing with Aidan too.

Little bits of memory are back, though I know that I'll never get the full package back.

And I-

"Excuse me?" someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Man it's hot.

I let my sunglasses slide down my nose so I could see who it was.

A guy I don't recognise, I looked over at Robbie nervously who was in the water a little distance away from me.

"Cat…is that you?" The guy asked.

"D-do I know you?" I studied his face.

He looked hurt, "We were friends in high school…y-you don't remember me? I'm Rick…"

I slowly stood up, "Sorry…I had a car accident…we were friends in high school? Why didn't the others mention you? Wait are you-?"

He sighed, "Right, screw this, he grabbed me suddenly and put his hand over my mouth and started to drag me up the beach.

I can't…get his hand off…I bit it.

"SHIT!" He yelled, drawing some attention.

"ROBBIE!" I yelled.

He didn't turn round.

He can't hear me…

I kicked and screamed into his hand but he ran with me through the crouds before any one could notice me.

What's he going to do to me?

Robbie…

Aidan…

. . .

**Robbie POV**

"Hey I think there's an ice cream van further up the beach, want me to get some?" I offered with Aidan on my shoulders.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Daddy can I come with you?" Aidan asked, tugging on my hair.

"Ow…Adi, my hair…" I protested, "Yes, you can come too…"

"Yay!" he celebrated.

"You guys want to come?" I asked.

Tori shook her head, "The water was freezing when I got in, if I get out there's no way I'm getting back, I'm staying in."

"I'm with Tor" Andre nodded.

"What do you guys want? I know Cat will want-"

I turned my head to where Cat was sitting.

My heart lurched.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

Andre paused and looked around, "Gone to get ice cream? The toilet?"

I shook my head, "Yeah…I'll keep a look out for her whilst I'm getting ice cream. Come Adi, let's go."

He wrapped his arms round my neck, "Hehe, ice cream!" he yelled happily.

"Yeah…" I half smiled.

Cat where are you.

I waded out of the water with Aidan still on my shoulders and grabbed a towel from next to where Cat was sitting.

Weird…her sunglasses are in the sand…

Wouldn't she have said something if she was going somewhere?

I got Aidan off my shoulders and dried him with the towel before grabbing another for me.

I then scooped him up and started running down the beach.

"Daddy!" he squealed, "Why so fast?"

"I just want ice cream!" I yelled.

I think if I ate any ice cream I'd be sick.

Oh my god Cat where are you?

I scanned for her.

No…can't see any red headed girls…

"Ice cream!" Aidan roared as I came to a stop in the extremely long queue.

I took the time to look around for her.

I don't want to cause panic unnecessarily…

It's going to take ages to get to the front of this line…

I sighed and looked in the water…full of kids and a couple of adults.

Toilets, there are big queues outside of them.

Can't see Cat.

It's so hot…I put my hands up to block the sun and suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye.

There's someone on the edge of that cliff with two other guys behind them.

A glint of red.

CAT'S ON THAT CLIFF!

I grabbed Aidan and started running.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, pushing through the crowds.

I got to the sand dunes, struggling up them

"Ice cream daddy!" Aidan wailed.

"No Adi, I think Mommy's in trouble." I yelled, struggling up the piles of sand.

I got to the base of the cliff, I can't see Cat's figure any more.

I'm positive it's her.

Even if it isn't, there's someone on the edge of that cliff…

"CAT? YOU UP THERE?" I yelled into the breeze which was getting stronger and stronger the further up I went.

Nothing.

"Is Mommy dead?" Aidan whimpered.

"No she's fine…" I murmured.

I charged up the path, almost tripping over someone's dog in the process.

A little girl started screaming, saying I hurt Toto.

"Have you seen a red headed girl?" I asked someone desperately.

The man shook his head, "We're returning from this point, sorry, we haven't been up any further."

"Okay, thanks." I ran past them and then came to a stopped after five more minutes of climbing.

Cat was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Now we'll just wait until your precious family get here, there's a good girl."

"Rick…leave me alone." Cat whimpered, "I don't even know you."

"Get off her." I snarled, taking Aidan off my shoulders and standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Rick waved a gun around in the air and fired it suddenly; it hit a seagull which plummeted past us and into the sea below.

Aidan screamed.

He's got a gun.

Okay. He's got a gun.

Protect Aidan.

"Get off me! Why are we coming up here?" a voice came from behind me.

I instinctively grabbed Aidan before turning round.

JADE?

"J-jade?" I said weakly, "What's going on?"

Jade had her eyes fixed on Cat, "She's dead."

Cat's eye flickered up; there was a bruise on her leg that was made visible when she moved.

"Oh no Caterina, stay there." Rick sneered, "Get over here Kurt, and bring your bitch too."

"C'mon." Kurt roughly grabbed Jade's shoulder.

"Jadey…" Cat wailed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, crying, "You were right."

Why aren't I doing something?

"Daddy? Daddy I'm scared." Aidan whimpered.

I held him closer to my chest.

Kurt's eye flickered over to me, as if he'd just acknowledged me, "We have an audience…I like audience participation. Why don't you choose?"

"C-choose what?"

"Gun?" he slowly put the gun to Cat's head, his finger on the trigger.

"Get away from her, what has she ever done to you?" I snarled.

He ignored me, "Gun?" he repeated, moving the tip of it in a circle motion over Cat's temple.

She whimpered but didn't say anything.

He suddenly roughly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her towards the edge.

Aidan ran forward, "Momma!"

"Awww that's cute." Rick said sourly, "He wants his Mommy."

"Adi stay with Robbie." Cat grunted, fighting against Kurt's grip.

"Okay Shapiro, if you don't want to chose then I'll choose for you."

"Robbie I'm pregnant!" Cat blurted out.

"What?"

PREGNANT?

"Kurt get off her!" Jade yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch; you stand there like a good girl."

"No!" she ran forward, trying to pull Cat out of his grip.

Kurt suddenly let go of Cat.

I immediately went forward and grabbed her before Rick could.

"JADE!" Cat yelled, trying to get away from me.

I held her tightly against my chest, watching Kurt as he roughly grabbed Jade by the shoulders and pushed her to the edge.

There's a choice.

Let Jade die, or leave Cat and Rick will take her.

And my baby that I didn't know abiut up until now.

But Jade means so much to Cat…to both of us.

I can't abandon her.

I leapt forward, Kurt caught my eyes and gave Jade a rough shove.

She tumbled over.

Then a scream.

"Jade!" I stopped dead at the edge.

Gone.

Then a small splash from a long way down.

She's gone.

I stood at the edge.

She's gone.

Jade West…is dead.

S-she's dead.

I slowly turned to face Kurt, my eyes blurring.

He looked shocked and started to back away.

Rick suddenly looked alarmed, "Shit! Sirens! The cops!" he hissed, "There are witnesses."

Aidan stood in front of Cat, looking terrified, "Leave my Mommy alone."

Jade.

Jade.

Jade.

I yelled at you, sent you away.

She's dead.

"SHE'S DEAD." I said loudly.

There was no noise from Cat.

Then everything happened so quickly.

There was a gun shot.

And then a scream.

Then sirens and the cops were here.

I turned round.

It took me a moment to realise who the scream belonged to.

It wasn't until I saw the body carted into the ambulance.

It was Aidan's.

(A/N)- So first of all I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in ages, last chapter is the next chapter. Hopefully this wasn't bad.


	30. Sticking Together

(A/N)- So I was down from the reviews I recieved, sure that chapter was alot to take in and I felt guilty when I saw how you guys reacted to it. But this is my story and I'm just going to keep it the waiy it is because it's taken a long time to write and I've got countless detentions for writing this rather than doing homework.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this last chapter. And no, I'll say it now, I'd never kill a little kid in one of my stories. Aidan isn't dead. Don't freak. Someone actually they said they weren't going to read anymore because they don't want to have anything to do with a story where a little kid gets injured or killed. But in the real world, that's what happens everyday. It doesn't make it the right thing to do or anything. But this is mine and I'm writng and this is the direction i wanted it to take. I was actually just going to take the whole thing down but I talked to CCougar42709 (awesome Cabbie writer, so much better than the crap I write lol) who convinced me just to just write what ever. So thanks for that. Also thanks to Ariana4Ever for being so supportive and for not beeing super unsettled by Aidan getting shot. I appreciate all good comments. If you want to flame me with bad comments then whatever, but I tried my best.

Robbie POV

So much has happened in the past week. Jade...they're still looking for her body, but we were told that it was impossible for anyone to survive falling from that height and even if she had survived the fall. She would have drowned.

Aidan...he's the reason me and Cat are sitting in the hospital. Waiting for news on how he's doing.

Yes, he died...but his heart was started again, but his arm was amputated.

Cat hasn't really said anything since the day on the cliff.

Since the day Jade died and she told me she was pregnant.

There's so much I need to know...why did she lie to me?

How long has she been hiding it?

Does she know if we have a son or a daughter?

"I feel guilty Robbie..." Cat whispered suddenly.

"About Jade? Me too." I replied in a choked voice.

"I should be the dead one, she should alive." She said sharply, "The roles should be switched around."

"No baby." I murmured, "I told her to stay away, she was alone with that monster...but what happened to Jade was a horrible..." I trailed off, "I wish she was alive, but o-our baby...Aidan and the new baby, they need you Cat."

She ran her hands over her stomach, "My baby's here in hospital Robbie...I...how could I let this happen to him?"

"It's not your fault, they're going to bring us in to see him soon-"

She hid her face in my arm, "I don't think I can...his arm...it won't be there...I did that to him."

"He's still our son. Still the same person. You didn't fire that gun, Kurt did. You didn't push Jade off that cliff, Kurt did." I answered firmly, running one hand through my hair.

"They're arrested right?" she asked, silently crying.

"Yeah. Gone." I replied bluntly.

"Mr Shapiro and Mrs Valentine?" A nurse called down.

I got up slowly with Cat still clinging to me.

"He's awake for visitors."she informed us, "Aidan Valentiro?" she checked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

My voice sounds more hoarse than I thought it would.

She led us to a door, "Before I take you in-"

"Oh my god. I don't want to." Cat whispered sudddnly, "No. No. No." she shook her head, "I can't...I- you can't make me." she faced away from me.

"She doesn't mean it."

"I do!" she snapped.

"He wants to see you." she replied, "He's been miserable. He needs his parents right now."

Cat was still shaking and leant agaisnt a wall, still with her back to us, "W-what does he look like?" she whispered.

The nurse tried to stay proffesional, "The gun shot it his shoulder, no where near his rib cage, so there was just a medium risk of death-"

Cat let out a yelp.

"Which has been completely erased." she continued quickly, "But I assume you've already been told this?"

I nodded, "Yes. On the day of the accident we were told there was a chance..." I trailed off, "But now?" I asked anxiously.

"He's been a brave boy, no parent ever wants to see their child like this."

"I'm going to be sick..." Cat shivered violently.

"You're fine..." I kept my eyes fixed on the door.

I shouldn't be scared to see my own son.

I pushed the door open a fraction.

The nurse led Cat in first.

"Mommy?" I heard Aidan's voice inside.

He sounds...normal...his voice is rough...but I thought-

I don't know what I was expecting.

I slowly went in.

Aidan was sitting up in his hospital bed, his eyes snapped onto me and Cat, his body hidden beneath his sheet.

His face looks fine...

He raised his good hand, "Hi Daddy!" he smiled.

"Ummm hi Adi..."

He looked at me anxiously, "Where were you?" he asked innocently.

"We've been in the hospital all along." I reassured him, trying not to show how much I was shaking.

"Daddy will I get my arm back?" he whispered, "Someone took it, you'd take my nose but you'd always give it back. That lady sent me to sleep and she took it." he whispered and then started bawling, "I WANT MY ARM BACK!" He wailed.

"Shhh..."the nurse immediately comforted him.

I look over at Cat who was slwoly making her way over to sit next to Aidan.

I staggered over to his bed, my eyes fixated on his other arm, which was hidden.

"L-look..." Aidan brought it out.

It's gone, up to his elbow is gone.

"I don't LIKE IT!" He screamed, "Get me out of here!" he yelled, kicking furiously.

It's gone.

Cat's make odd gaspy sounds.

Aidan crying and screaming.

"I..." I stammered, "I need some air." I got up suddenly and walked out.

. . .

Aidan's coming home today, he's been in the hospital for three weeks.

There are noticable changes.

He doesn't talk so much, and he's been having nightmares apparently.

I'm still getting used to...what happened to him.

He doesn't know about Jade yet, her death hasn't been confirmed, but it's more than certain.

"Okay little guy, we're back." I said quietly.

Cat went for her first baby scan today.

I can't tell you how much I wanted to be there, but I had to pick up Aidan.

That's another thing he doesn't know about yet, Cat's pregnancy.

Everything's piling up.

All at once.

But I think we can handle it.

"Okay Daddy...why couldn't Mommy come too?" he asked innocently.

"Mommy's gonna tell you, it's a surprise." I replied, opening the door up.

He shuffled out, staring down at his injured arm.

"Is it a good surprise?" he whispered.

There's something, I didn't even think about how he'd react to it.

"It could be. It's going to be a big change."

He looked frightened, "No! No more changes, there are too many changes!" he screamed, backing away from me.

"It's okay..." I soothed, "Come on, you're home."

"But it's different." he said icily but slowly made his way towards the door.

The door opened as soon as I reached it.

Oh, Cat's already home.

"Hi." I said anxiously, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

She nodded, looking spooked, "I think so...I'm a little surprised..." she whispered, "Hey baby, you okay?" she asked Aidan, picking him up.

He clung to her, "I don't want any more changes!" he wailed, "I hate them."

Cat immediately looked angrily in my direction, "You told him?" she snarled, "Without me?"

"No." I shook my head, "He was asking why you weren't with me and I said there was going to be a big change."

"I want to go to bed." Aidan said suddenly.

Cat did a double take.

T-that's new...Adi what happened to you?

"But it's the middle of the day." Cat pointed out.

"I want to go to bed..." he whispered, trailing off upstairs.

Cat looked like she was going to start crying as she watched him go.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, hitching my glasses up my nose.

She sighed heavily, "I-I'm not sure..."

"Did you-? I mean has it-?" I started, but cut myself off, unable to find the words.

"I'm still pregnant." she replied.

I nodded, "I'm going to go up." I nodded in Aidan's direction.

"Me too..." Cat followed me up.

"Adi?" I knocked on the door.

"...Go away."

I slowly opened the door.

He was standing by his window, looking down on the street, watching some kids his age with their parents.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch a movie?" Cat suggested, "Icecream? Park?" she squeaked, running through all his favourite things.

He looked up miserably and shook his head, "No."

Cat turned around, "I'm going to bed too." she suddenly left.

Aidan watched her leave, "Go and protect Mommy." he ordered fiercely, "In case they come back."

"No Adi, they can't...they're all locked up." I reassured him, sitting on his bed and watched him sit next to me.

"They were bad men." he whispered, his bottom lip quivering, he stared down at his arm, "Will it always be like this Daddy?" he asked.

I slowly nodded.

I thought there was some sort of waiting list to get replacement limb buts as it turns out, you have to be a scientist or somone to get one.

Cat's fixated on raising an appeal to get Aidan a bionic arm.

I think absolute shit he can't have one.

He NEEDS one!

"Life gets better Adi. There are ups and downs."

"These are the downs?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"But the beack was an up...but what happened was a down." he whimpered, "How do I know when life is down?"

"It just happens, life had a habit of throwing things at you...and you overcome them."

"Okay...I want to be alone now." he ordered, "Get out."

I got up, shocked by his mood change, he gave em hard shove out of the door and shut it.

I stood there, leaning against the door frame, my forehead resting against the door.

"Robbie?" Cat's voice sounded from behind me, "I need to talk to you."

I turned around.

Cat quietly lead me into our room and then gave me something, "The first scan."

I gazed at it, before cracking a small smile.

My baby...

There are ups and downs, and depsite everything, there are still ups.

"Wait..." I stared at it, "How far along are you?"

"A month and a few days." she whispered.

"You aren't showing." I looked at her weird.

"Actually..." she pulled up her top.

There was quite a big baby bump there.

"That's big for a month?" I said curiously, running my hand along her stomach.

"Yep...it would be big for one baby." she mumbled.

One baby?

Wait...

"Cat?"

She nodded, smiling nervously, "Twins." she stared at me, waiting for me to react.

"Oh my god...t-twins?" I spluttered.

She nodded and started crying, "Can we do this?" she mumbled into my chest.

"What with everything that's happened?"

She lifred her head out of my shirt and nodded, sniffing hard.

I kissed her gently, "We can try."

We can try...and we will.

Nothing ever goes smoothly.

Life is...words can't describe how cruel it can treat you.

But despite everything.

Me, Cat, Aidan and soon the twins.

We're all sticking together.

For always.

(A/N)- Last ever chapter, sad yet happy in at the end somehow? Please don't hate, it distracts me for the rest of the day and I can't do anything but think about it and it gets me down. If you want a more happier story then The Girl With The Purple Giraffe and it's sequel Is It Possible? Are probably more to your taste. Thankyou for everyone who did like this and stuck by me. I'll be working on my sequel mentioned previously. When I'm done with it I've got various other ideas and I'll probably ask you guys what one you want me to write. This chapter was difficult to write seeing as I was on unfamiliar grounds with the topic I brought up. But I hope wit was okay. Thanks again.


End file.
